Astérix et l'Urne Magique
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Excédé par ses nombreux échecs contre les Irréductibles, César décide d'utiliser la même force que les Gaulois : la Magie ! Libérant une puissante mage aux pouvoirs de glace, il conclut un accord avec elle et cette femme va utiliser non seulement ses pouvoirs et sa ruse, mais également l'objet même dans lequel elle a été emprisonnée :une urne aux mystérieux pouvoirs !
1. Prologue

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

_Résumé: Excédé par ses nombreux échecs contre les Irréductibles, César décide d'utiliser la même force que les Gaulois : la Magie ! Libérant une puissante mage aux pouvoirs de glace, il conclut un accord avec elle et, pour arriver à ses fins, cette femme va utiliser non seulement ses pouvoirs et sa ruse, mais également l'objet même dans lequel elle a été emprisonnée : une urne aux mystérieux pouvoirs ! Comment Astérix et les Irréductibles vont-ils pouvoir vaincre cette femme et sa redoutable Urne Magique ?_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Nous sommes en 50 avant J.-C. Toute la Gaule est occupée par les Romains ! Toute ? Non ! En Armorique, un village peuplé d'irréductibles Gaulois résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ! Et la vie n'est pas facile pour les garnissons de légionnaires romains des champs retranchés de Babaorum, Aquarium, Laudanum et Petibonhum !

Ce village pourtant peuplé que d'une poignée de guerriers était un véritable caillou dans la sandale du Grand Jules César. Le secret de ces Gaulois était leur union et leur force venait d'une potion magique produite par le Druide Panoramix. Et jusque là, César avait de nombreuses fois tenté de se débarrasser de ces irréductibles, utilisant mille et une astuces mais tout ses plans avaient échoués.

* * *

_**Prologue de ma première fiction d'Astérix. Je suis une fan de la première heure. Non pas que je sois aussi âgée que notre brave Gaulois, non... mais mon père était un fan qui avait déjà plein de BD, souvent récupérées, et je suis littéralement tombée dedans quand j'étais petite. J'ai littéralement grandie avec Astérix et j'ai passée mes soirées à les lire et relire jusqu'à ce que je me mette à augmenter la collection (qui est aujourd'hui presque au complet)alors quand le dernier film est sortit, il m'a tout de suite inspiré.^^ **_

_**Avis SVP?**_


	2. Le Ras-le-Bol de César

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** le Ras-le-Bol de César**

Le village est calme. Personne hors des huttes, seules quelques mouches qui volent... Soudain, l'énorme poing rageur de Jules César s'écrase sur la maquette du Village des Irréductibles.

« **Assez ! Cela suffit !** hurle l'Empereur Romain en arrachant une des huttes qu'il jette, furieux, à la figure des sénateurs. Rome est la plus grande de toutes les puissances ! Tel un faucon, elle a refermée ses serres sur tout les continents ! Seul ce village de fous en Armorique résiste et ose rire au bec de l'Aigle Impérial Romain ! Toutes nos tentatives pour les soumettre ont échouées !

_Ô Grand César, ces gaulois disposent d'une potion magique qui les rends invincibles. Alors pourquoi ne pas capturer leur druide puisque c'est lui qui la fabrique ? déclare l'un des sénateurs.

_Je le sais et j'ai déjà essayé ! Cette satanée potion met en péril tout nos projets ! Mais même quand nous capturons leur druide et qu'ils n'ont pas de potion, il leur reste leurs deux guerriers : Astérix et Obélix !

_Pourquoi ne pas les capturer, Sublime César ? propose un autre.

_Le guerrier Astérix est aussi inoffensif que les autres sans potion, sauf qu'il est très malin. Et cet énorme monstre d'Obélix est gorgé de potion magique. Il n'a même plus besoin d'en boire ! Tout vient de cette potion et de ces deux-là ! Sans eux, sans cette magie, ces Gaulois seraient asservis depuis longtemps !

_Alors peut-être faudrait-il les attaquer avec de la Magie ? propose le dernier sénateur présent.

_En créant nous même une potion magique ? s'étonne l'autre.

_Pourquoi pas ? »

César écoute leur discussion en se frottant le menton, dubitatif. Alors que tous cherchent un moyen de vaincre les Gaulois, divaguant sur différentes solutions magiques possibles, un ricanement glacial retentit soudain dans la salle. Tous les sénateurs lèvent la tête, inquiets, pour voir leur empereur rire aux éclats. Un rire froid et terrifiant.

« Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il soudain en arrêtant de rire. Ils nous résistent grâce à la Magie ! Alors vainquons-les avec la Magie ! Mais une magie plus forte que celle qu'ils utilisent ! Et je sais où la trouver ! »

* * *

Quelques parts dans les hautes montagnes du Nord-Est de la Gaule, une patrouille de cinq légionnaires romains avancent difficilement dans le blizzard glacial. Vu leur uniforme, ce ne sont pas de simples légionnaires comme ceux qui paradent dans les rues ou ceux qui se battent contre les Irréductibles. Il semble évident que ce sont des légionnaires de la Garde Personnelle de César !

« Que fait-on là, Centurion Nimbostratus* ? grogne l'un d'eux, nommé Asinus*. Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire dans cet enfer glacé, par Jupiter !?

_Pour la millième fois, grogne le Centurion, César nous a ordonné de trouver un objet très spécial ! Un objet magique caché ici et qu'il souhaite utiliser contre les Gaulois dissidents !

_Et c'est censé être quoi, son objet miracle ?

_Vous le saurez quand on le trouvera ! »

Ruminant, la patrouille continue sa route. Enfin, arrivés au sommet, les romains s'arrêtent et leur Centurion, Nimbostratus, regarde le vieux plan que leur a donné César. Après quelques minutes, il reprend la route, suivit par sa garnison. Ils arrivent devant l'embouchure d'une profonde grotte. Le vent s'y engouffre dans un bruit assourdissant qui fait trembler les légionnaires.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est là, Centurion ? tremble le légionnaire Asinus.

_Le plan indique cette grotte ! Il ne faut pas oublier que cet objet est magique et potentiellement dangereux ! Le lieu doit effrayé les possibles voleurs ! »

Peu rassurée, la garnison entre dans la caverne. Des torches sont accrochées aux murs comme si quelqu'un y vivait. Nimbostratus en saisit une, sort son glaive et avance dans le sombre couloir. Seuls le vent soufflant dans la cavité et les cliquetis des boucliers contre les armures et les armes résonnent dans l'oppressante obscurité. Après plusieurs minutes à claquer des dents, les Romains arrivent dans une immense salle magnifiquement éclairée. En son centre trône une énorme stèle en granit sur laquelle repose, dans une petite niche, une urne en bronze couverte de décorations en or et en argent.

Alors que leur Centurion sourit, les Légionnaires froncent les sourcils.

« C'est ça !? s'énerve Asinus. On a affronté le froid et la glace pour ça ?

_La ferme, Asinus ! grogne Nimbostratus. César nous a demandé de ramener cette urne, alors nous la ramènerons !

_Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! » s'exclame une voix caverneuse.

Surpris, les Romains sursautent et se serrent les uns contre les autres. Mais, devant accomplir sa mission, le Centurion se rue vers l'urne et là, un homme sort de l'ombre et l'attaque avec une vieille hache rouillée. Les autres légionnaires sursautent en hurlant et pointent leurs lances vers l'inconnu qui, après observation, se trouve être un vieux soldat romain.

« Écarte-toi, vieillard ! ordonne le Centurion.

_J'ai juré sur ma vie de protéger cette urne et sa magie ! Et nul romain n'y touchera ! Moi, Pygmalio Uderzos*, l'ai promis à mon défunt ami : Goscinnix* !

_Un Romain ami avec un Gaulois ?

_Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que j'affronte ! »

Sans autre formule de politesse, le vieux guerrier se rue sur le Centurion et l'attaque à coups violents. Il met toute sa force dans ses coups. Nimbostratus pare le coup, bascule, surpris par la force, mais se redresse et lève son glaive. Les deux Romains se battent farouchement, les légionnaires hésitent mais courent vers les combattants, intervenant à leur tour. Mais le vieil Uderzos n'a pas l'intention de renoncer malgré le nombre. Il affronte vaillamment les cinq légionnaires... jusqu'à ce que soudain, Assinus le frappe violemment à la tête.

* * *

Grimaçant, Pygmalio Uderzos ouvre les yeux. Il est solidement tenu par deux légionnaires romains, chacun tenant un glaive coincé sous la gorge du vieil homme. Le Centurion Nimbostratus se tient devant lui, les bras croisés et un sourire glacial sur le visage.

« Aucune force ne peut vaincre celle de l'Armée Romaine, vieux fou !

_Enfin... sauf les Irréductibles... marmonne un autre légionnaire.

_La ferme, Crétinus ! grogne le Centurion avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier. Notre puissant et grandissime empereur, Jules César, veut cette urne et il l'aura ! Quant à toi, tu auras droit à une place privilégiée dans l'Arène avec les lions pour trahison !

_Vous ne savez pas quelle force contient cette urne ! Vous allez droit à votre perte ! avertit le vieux romain.

_César n'a jamais mené ses troupes à l'échec ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il se tourne et s'avance jusqu'à la stèle où trône l'urne. Sans tenir compte des cris du pauvre Uderzos, le Centurion saisit l'urne et la retire de sa niche. À cet instant, les légionnaires suffoquent en voyant le vieil homme se figer comme de la pierre et se décomposer en grains de sables. Affolés, ils pointent leurs armes vers l'endroit où se tenait leur prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Centurion ? s'affole le légionnaire Crétinus.

_Je l'ignore. Mais peu importe, nous avons l'urne ! Jules César sera content ! »

Sans s'occuper d'avantage de la disparition inquiétante du gardien de l'urne, la garnison romaine sort de la grotte pour rejoindre Rome sans remarquer que la stèle où se trouvait l'objet magique se met à geler.

* * *

_**Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction Astérix. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Alors, petite précision: l'idée de l'urne magique m'est venue suite au visionnage d'extrait de la saison 4 de "Once Upon a Time" qui reprend "La Reine des Neiges". Voici les petites notifications notées par les ***_

_**1* Un genre de nuage stratiforme d'extension verticale importante, produisant des précipitations faibles à modérées mais sur de grandes superficies**_

_**2* Mot latin signifiant « âne »**_

_**3* Nom donné à Albert Uderzo (dessinateur d'Astérix) dans une BD de Beltram « Galatine » fait en hommage à Uderzo.**_

_**4* Nom donné à René Goscinny (sénariste d'Astérix) dans une BD de Beltram « Galatine » fait en hommage à Uderzo.**_

_**Croyez-le ou non, c'est pas si facile de trouver des noms de romains qui peuvent être marrant. **_


	3. un Accord Glacial

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : un Accord Glacial**

À Rome, Jules César attend patiemment le retour de sa légion. D'après les nouvelles, ils seraient en route vers la cité impériale, le centre du Monde Antique. Ses sénateurs sont réunis autour de lui, attendant tous de voir cet objet magique si puissant capable de vaincre les Gaulois dissidents.

« Mais es-tu sûr que cet objet magique Gaulois ne se retournera pas contre nous ? interroge le sénateur Savoguerplus.

_Les Gaulois ont craint cet objet au point de l'isoler dans les montagnes. répond César. Je suis sûr que mon plan réussira et qu'il nous aidera. »

Les sénateurs se regardent et observent leur Empereur, peu empalés tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas la nature de cet objet magique et l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Un coup résonne à la lourde porte et un garde entre.

« Avé César ! La garnison Impériale est de retour ! Le Centurion Nimbostratus demande audience !

_A-t-il trouvé ce que je lui ai demandé ?

_Il me semble. Il refuse d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, noble César.

_Fais-le entrer, idiot ! » grogne l'Empereur.

Le légionnaire s'écarte et laisse le Centurion entré, une urne dans la main. Il s'avance jusqu'à l'Empereur et le salue.

« Avé César ! Nous sommes allés en Gaule, nous avons trouvés la grotte, nous avons vaincu le gardien et nous avons ramenés l'Urne !

_Parfait ! Et le gardien ?

_Vaincu, Ô César ! Nous voulions l'amener pour le jeter aux lions mais... il a disparu lorsque nous avons pris l'Urne.

_Peu importe. » sourit le Général Romain en se levant.

Les sénateurs observent, médusés, leur dirigeant prendre l'urne en bronze en souriant. Serait-ce cela la solution contre les Irréductibles ?

« Est-ce là l'objet magique si puissant qui pourrait vaincre les Gaulois, Ô grand César ? s'étonne Savoguerplus.

_En effet, sénateur Savoguerplus ! sourit l'intéressé en retournant à son trône. Aussi simple qu'elle puisse paraître, cette urne est connue pour contenir une puissante forme de magie et pour être capable de capturer tout être possédant des habilités magiques. Il est temps de libérer cette puissance et de vaincre ces Gaulois. »

Sans autre explication, César ouvre l'urne et verse son contenu. Un liquide argenté se répand sur le carrelage en marbre, glisse le long des escaliers et s'agglutine devant les pieds des sénateurs qui reculent, inquiets. Lentement, l'étrange masse se redresse, prenant forme humaine. Les détails s'affinent, des plis de tissus deviennent visibles puis un froid glacial souffle dans la salle. Un craquement de givre se fait entendre et, lentement, la masse argentée prend des couleurs et devient une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'or remplis de paillettes argentés coiffés en un magnifique chignon, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de prêtresse blanche couverte de flocons en argent et une longue cape en dentelle d'argentée. Elle porte également une magnifique étoile en cristal autour du cou. Respirant pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle s'étire doucement pour se remettre de ces années enfermée dans cette urne. Sa beauté subjugue tout les sénateurs mais ils sursautent et reculent en voyant le sol gelé sous ses pieds. La prisonnière de l'urne ouvre de grands yeux bleu glace et sourit à l'Empereur.

« Les légendes disaient donc vraies. sourit César.

_Et les prédictions anciennes se sont réalisées, noble Romain. dit-elle d'une voix douce mais étrangement froide. Vous devez être César, n'est-ce pas ?

_Jules César, gracieuse enchanteresse ! déclare le général romain en faisant signe à l'étrangère de s'approcher. J'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission qui nécessite ta magie !

_Excuse mon intervention, sublime César,... s'excuse un sénateur. Mais es-tu sûr que cette étrange et froide prêtresse pourra nous aider dans notre problème ? »

Alors que César s'apprête à s'expliquer avec le sénateur, la jeune femme ouvre la main, faisant apparaître un flocon dans sa paume. Ce geste effraye déjà les Romains mais cela ne semble pas suffire car la magicienne tend le bras vers le mur, gelant les colonnes et, petit à petit, toute la salle. Sans autre mot, elle s'approche de l'Empereur, laissant une traînée de glace sur le sol.

« Est-ce suffisant, Glorieux César ? »

Ce dernier observe la scène avec intérêt puis hoche la tête.

« Parfait ! Ta magie est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je vais te confier une mission que beaucoup de Romains ont échoués. Et si tu la réussit, je te couvrirais de richesses.

_L'or ne m'intéresse guère, Ô César ! déclare-t-elle, choquant les sénateurs qui pense que l'or achète tout. Mais j'accepte de vous aider en échange d'une seule chose: être admirée ! Peu importe mes pouvoirs, je veux qu'on aime et qu'on me célèbre pour ce que je suis ! »

Le général romain sourit et réfléchit. Hochant la tête, il déclare :

« Si tu réussi, je te nomme Grande Prêtresse de Rome et tout le monde s'inclinera devant toi ! »

La jeune femme sourit et déclare :

« Que veux-tu que je fasses pour t'aider, noble Empereur ? »

* * *

« Ces Gaulois ont une potion magique qui les rend invisibles ! Voilà pourquoi nos forces n'ont jamais réussit à les soumettre. conclut César en montrant la maquette du Village des Irréductibles à la jeune femme. Votre magie est donc notre dernière chance. Si vous êtes d'accord, je compte vous déposer au camp de Petibonhum. C'est le camp où l'on voit le mieux ce Village de fous. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La jeune femme observe la reproduction miniature avec un regard étrange, froid et triste. Elle reste de marbre puis sourit en posant ses doigts sur l'une des huttes, la gelant. Cette réaction fait sourire l'Empereur.

« Quand pensez-vous pouvoir intervenir ? »

La jeune femme se retourne et sourit :

« Immédiatement. Je pars sur le champs pour l'Armorique ! Je demande juste une chose : je prends l'urne avec moi ! »

* * *

**Voilà l'arrivée d'une étrange enchanteresse aux étranges pouvoirs. Qu'en pensez-vous? Qu'est-ce que nos Gaulois vont pouvoir faire face à elle?**

**Avis SVP?**


	4. en Armorique

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : en Armorique**

Dans le camp Romain de Petibonhum, les légionnaires se préparent à l'arrivée de la jeune femme que César leur envoie. Le Centurion Caius Bonus* avait reçu une lettre de l'Empereur annonçant l'arrivée d'une solution miracle contre les Gaulois en la personne d'une femme rencontré les Dieux seuls savent où. Mais si elle avait réellement une solution contre les Irréductibles, les Légionnaires n'étaient pas contre. La majorité des camp retranchés avaient laissés tombés dès la première bataille et attendaient la relève.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Village des Irréductibles, la vie s'organise comme d'habitude, avec son quotidien de bataille de poissons et de disputes, sans compter les rigolades et les chasses aux sangliers avec leurs petites touches de baffes de romains. Mais surtout, le Village préparait un grand événement : l'anniversaire d'Astérix et Obélix !

En effet, les deux amis inséparables étaient nés le même jour et à la même heure ! Ce jour-là avait été un jour classique jusqu'à ce que les villageois commencent à se battre (pour la première fois) à propos de poissons pas frais. Mais cette bataille avait tournée court lorsque le druide avait annoncé cette double naissance unique, voir rarissime ! En faites, cela n'était jamais arrivé ! D'après ces prédictions, Panoramix avait annoncé que cette naissance était le signe d'une grande et solide amitié entre les deux garçons. Et jusqu'ici, malgré leurs désaccords et leurs différences, ces deux-là étaient restés les meilleurs amis du monde. Et même tout les obstacles n'avaient pas su les séparer, pas même lorsque Astérix fut banni du Village*. Et cette années, les deux compères fêtaient leurs trente-six ans*, alors le Village préparaient discrètement une surprise pour eux, espérant qu'ils avaient tout les deux oubliés qu'ils approchaient de leur anniversaire. Et ils avaient prévu de faire revenir au Village l'un des jeunes amis d'Obélix, le petit Applejus*, un petit romain qui idolâtre Obélix plus que tout au monde. Mais ils ne se doutent pas un seul instant que Rome est en train de préparer un puissant piège contre eux.

* * *

La journée se passe sans soucis dans le camp de Petibonhum. Les légionnaires rêvassent au soleil, jouent aux dés ou parlent de leurs familles, le Centurion somnole dans sa tente lorsque soudain :

« **Les voilà !** hurle la sentinelle. **La protégée de César arrive ! Elle arrive !** »

Aussitôt, tout se lèvent et courent dans tout les sens pour ranger ce qu'ils ont sortis. Le Centurion Caius Bonus sort de sa tente en aboyant ses ordres.

« **Vite ! Dégagez ! Rangez tout ! Tout le monde en tenue ! Dépêchez-vous ! C'est une invitée de César !** »

Enfilant son casque en se plantant devant les portes que les gardes ouvrent en grand, le Centurion reprend vite son souffle avant de saluer l'escorte de la dame. Cette dernière est dans un magnifique char couvert décoré d'argent. Le chef d'escorte descend de cheval et s'approche de Caius Bonus.

« Avé Caius Bonus ! Nous amenons avec nous celle que César vous confie ! Elle est ici même la représentante directe de César et vous serez sous ses ordres !

_Bien... » grimace Caius Bonus

Le chef hausse les sourcils puis se tourne vers le char. Faisant signe à ces hommes, tous s'éloignent puis il ouvre le rideau. Lentement, une magnifique femme en sort. Les légionnaires de Petibonhum sont éblouis par sa beauté et sa grâce mais en même temps effrayés par son regard étrangement froid. Elle tient l'Urne où elle était prisonnière dans ses mains. Mais dès que son pied touche le sol, celui-ci givre d'un coup surprenant les légionnaires. Sans autres mots, l'escorte s'éloigne, laissant la jeune femme avec les soldats.

Caius Bonus s'incline légèrement devant la jeune étrangère qui observe le camp avant de se tourner vers la porte encore ouverte. En effet, Petibonhum a une vue magnifique sur le Village des Irréductibles. Elle l'observe d'un regard étrange, à la fois furieux et mélancolique. Sans la moindre once d'émotions sur son visage, elle se tourne vers le Centurion et lui fait signe de s'approcher d'elle. Pointant le village du doigt, elle demande :

« Combien sont-ils ?

_Oh... une cinquantaine environ. Sans compter les femmes et les enfants qui ne se battent jamais.

_Et nous ? Dans ce camp ?

_... Nous ne sommes que cinq cent, ma noble dame...

_Oh ! Que cinq cent ? s'exclame-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

_Ma dame, je...

_Centurion Caius Bonus ! **Vous vous fichez de moi ? ****Et de Jules César**** ?** s'énerve-t-elle soudain, effrayant les légionnaires qui se cachent derrière leurs boucliers. **Vous êtes le symbole vivant de la puissance de Rome ! Et vous vous laissez effrayé par une poignée de Gaulois ?**

_Je vous en prie, ma dame ! Écoutez ! s'affole le plus haut gradé du camps. Si ce n'était qu'une simple poignée, nous aurions pu l'écraser... mais c'est une poignée gavée de potion magique qui rend invincible. Leur druide la fait sans arrêt... et même quand ils n'en ont plus, ils restent les deux inséparables du Village...

_Deux inséparables ? demande-t-elle soudainement intéressée.

_Un petit teigneux, futé et habile. Il arrive toujours à échapper aux pièges de César. Et l'autre est un énorme monstre littéralement remplis de potion magique. Il n'a jamais besoin d'en boire. Ces deux-là sont quasiment toujours fourré ensemble et quand c'est pas le cas, le gros se balade souvent avec un menhir sur le dos et il est suivit comme son ombre par un petit chien. Un vrai danger cette bête-là... »

La jeune femme demeure songeuse quelques instants, rassemblant sûrement les informations que César lui a donné en plus de celles qu'elle vient d'entendre. Un sourire glacial se répand lentement sur ses lèvres. Se tournant vers eux, elle ordonne d'une voix calme :

« Préparez une patrouille ! Nous partons à leur recherche ! »

Les Romains se figent en la regardant s'éloigner vers les portes et beaucoup protestent auprès de leur Centurion mais Caius Bonus sait qu'il ne peut pas renier ces ordres... mais il tente malgré tout.

« **Ma dame, ****attendez**** !** À cette heure, ils doivent être dans la forêt en train de chasser et, s'ils nous voient, on va devenir le gibier !

_C'est justement ce que je veux... »

Sans un autre mot, la jeune femme s'avance lentement sur le chemin de terre qui mène à la forêt, serrant l'urne dans ses bras. Malgré leur réticence, les Romains de Petibonhum la suivent, armés de leur bouclier, de leur lance et de leur glaive. En rang formation tortue, ils avancent derrière elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule face aux Gaulois malgré la très réputée galanterie Gauloise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le petit Village gaulois s'éveille lentement. Ou en tout cas, c'est le cas d'Astérix ! Le petit guerrier sort de son lit en s'étirant, éclabousse son visage d'eau froide pour se réveiller et s'habille de ses habituels braies rouge et de son haut noir. Descendant les escaliers, il plante son casque sur sa tête, noue sa ceinture et y accroche sa gourde de potion magique et son glaive. Arrivé en bas, il entend des aboiements joyeux qu'il connaît bien. Ouvrant la porte, il voit le petit Idéfix qui court vers lui, suivit par son imposant maître, Obélix. Astérix récupère le petit chien qui lui lèche joyeusement la joue et rejoint son ami.

« Déjà près pour aller chasser le sanglier, Obélix ? sourit-il en rendant le minuscule chien à son propriétaire.

_Idéfix était levé aux aurores alors je suis près. Tu as remarqué que les autres semblent nous éviter ?

_Bah ! Les Romains n'approchent plus alors ils s'ennuient c'est tout ! Allons chasser quelques sangliers avant de nous mettre à bouder comme eux ! »

Idéfix aboie en sautant des larges mains de son maître et court vers la sortie du Village suivit par les deux amis. Ceux-ci sont observés par Panoramix qui rentre de sa cueillette en les saluant puis il s'approche d'Abraracourcix le Chef.

« Je crois qu'ils seront occupés pour quelques heures. sourit le druide en les regardant disparaître dans les bois. Nous pouvons revoir les quelques derniers détails avant leur retour.

_Parfait ! **Allez, les enfants ! Réunion générale !** » appelle le Chef en tapant dans ses mains.

S'assurant que les deux amis ne sont plus en vue, tout les Gaulois se rassemblent au centre du village sans pensée une seule seconde qu'une puissante menace plane au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fiction et l'arrivée en Armorique. Voici les notifications notées avec les ***

**5* Il apparaît dans « Astérix le Gaulois » mais je préfère utiliser la référence du film « Astérix contre César » où il est joué par Jean-Pierre Castaldi.**

**6* Voir « Astérix et le Chaudron »**

**7* Dans les BD (selon Uderzo et Goscinny), ils seraient nés en 35 avant Jules César, soit 35ans avant le début de leurs aventures en 50 avant J.-C.**

**8* Voir le film « Le Domaine des Dieux »**


	5. Obélix a disparu!

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Obélix a disparu !**

La forêt est calme et sereine en ce début de matinée. Les oiseaux chantent joyeusement, les écureuils galopent et sautillent dans les branches et les sangliers profitent de la fraîcheur et du soleil matinal en se roulant dans l'herbe. Soudain, un mouvement dans les buissons effrayent ces derniers. Alors que tous s'enfuient discrètement, deux d'entre eux restent figé dans l'herbe. Leurs regards affolés observent les buissons, grognant d'inquiétude car ils savent tous le danger qui peut surgir à tout moment à cette heure de la journée dans cette forêt. Soudain, la petite tête d'un petit chien noir et blanc sort des buissons petit chien qui se trouve être Idéfix. Voyant le minuscule canidé pourtant guère plus gros qu'un marcassin, les deux animaux grognent de peur et s'enfuient à toutes pattes, rapidement pris en chasse par le petit chasseur à quatre pattes. Alors qu'ils tentent d'échapper à ces petits crocs, les sangliers se voient soudain côte-à-côté avec leur pire cauchemar : un énorme Gaulois roux coiffé de tresses et portant des braies rayés bleu et blanc. Celui-ci sourit, amusé, mais alors qu'ils tentent de fuir par l'autre côté, ils se heurtent à son complice : le petit Gaulois aux moustaches jaunes. Ces deux-là étaient craints par tout les sangliers du coin.

« Ceux-là, ils sont pour moi, Astérix ! Je les ai vu en premier ! déclare Obélix.

_Ah oui ? dit son ami en faisant semblant d'être surpris. C'est étrange mais il me semble que c'est moi qui les ai rabattu vers toi.

_Alors ça c'est pas vrai ! C'est Idéfix qui nous les a trouvé !

_Mais dis-moi, Môssieu le malin. Tu ne penses pas que nous pouvons avoir chacun un sanglier ?

_Ah ouais, c'est pas faux... réfléchit le tailleur de menhirs, faisant rire son ami.

_Alors arrête de faire le fier et attrapons ces sangliers. »

Profitant de la discussion de leurs poursuivants, les deux sangliers se dispersent, espérant les semer mais tout deux sont rapidement poursuivit par un des Gaulois.

* * *

Les légionnaires de Petibonhum avancent en tremblant dans la forêt à la recherche de la jeune femme qu'ils hébergent. Ils l'ont soudain perdu de vue et impossible pour eux de la retrouver. Caius Bonus marmonne, agacé et inquiet non seulement pour leur protégée mais aussi pour lui et sa garnison.

« Si elle tombe sur les Irréductibles, ils vont en faire de la charpie ! Et César nous jettera aux Lions !

_Ce serait peut-être mieux que de tomber sur les Gaulois, Centurion... bégaye le chef de cohorte, le Légionnaire Arrédebus.

_**Si tu continues à dire des bêtises, c'est moi qui vais te tomber dessus ! **» hurle son supérieur.

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça qu'un sanglier le bouscule, le faisant tomber sur Arrédebus. Alors qu'ils se remettent du choc et que tous les autres sursautent pour se cacher derrière leur bouclier, un deuxième sanglier sort des buissons, affolé également, suivit par un petit chien qui stoppe net en voyant les Romains. Un chien qu'ils connaissent !

« **C'est le chien du gros fou ! **» s'affole un légionnaire.

Le dit gros fou, Obélix, surgit soudain des buissons avant de s'arrêter en voyant les soldats vêtus de vert qui deviennent blanc comme des linges à son apparition. Celui-ci sourit et s'exclame :

« Oh chic chic chic ! Des Romains ! »

Alors qu'ils pensent se trouver face au pire, voilà qu'Astérix arrive à son tour. Obélix se tourne vers son ami en souriant et déclare :

« Hé Astérix ! Regarde ! Tout le camp de Petibonhum rien que pour nous deux ! Et en plus, y'a Caius Bonus ! »

Le petit Gaulois ne peut que sourire devant la joie de son ami et saisit la gourde qu'il a à la ceinture. Le voyant boire et se mettre à scintiller sous les effets magiques de la boisson, tout les Romains tremblent et se réfugient derrière leur bouclier, près à reculer aux premiers gestes.

« Ça ne pouvait pas être pire... » marmonne Caius Bonus en commençant à reculer avec ses soldats.

* * *

Les deux Gaulois les laissent s'éloigner de quelques pas pour ajouter une petite poursuite à cette rencontre inattendue mais non regrettable, puis se donnant un signal muet dans le regard, les deux amis s'exclament :

« **À l'attaque !** »

Les Romains hurlent et commencent à s'enfuir, pourchasser par les deux Gaulois lorsque quelque chose percute Astérix qui recule de quelques mètres en tombant sur le sol. Cela stoppe net tout mouvements.

« Bah alors, Astérix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonne Obélix alors que son ami se redresse en se remettant du choc.

_Outch... Par Bélénos, j'ai l'impression de mettre pris un menhir sur le crâne... grogne-t-il en se massant les tempes.

_Centurion ! On pourrait en profiter pour se sauver, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? propose Arrédebus à voix basse.

_C'est pas normal... une fois gavé de potion magique, rien ne les arrête... attendons un peu pour voir. déclare Caius Bonus. Si ça dégénère, on file à la Bretonne*! Et on ira rechercher notre invitée plus tard.

_Bon alors, Astérix ? On y va ? s'impatiente Obélix.

_Passe devant, je te rejoints... » marmonne son compagnon, cherchant désespérément à chasser ce soudain mal de crâne semblable à celui qu'on a après une grosse bataille de boules de neiges.

Obélix ne se fait pas prier et, d'un simple « **En avant, Idéfix !** », il fonce vers les Romains avec son petit compagnon à quatre pattes. Ceux-ci reculent à la dernière minute, les premiers rangs se prenant de magistrales baffes dans la figure... mais soudain, Obélix entend Astérix crier ! Mais pas un cri de stupeur ou d'agacement comme il avait souvent l'habitude d'entendre. Un cri de peur !

Étonné, le tailleur de menhir se retourne et se fige en voyant son ami encerclé par des pics de glaces. Ceux-ci deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et finalement, Astérix se retrouve bloqué contre un chêne, encerclé de pics glacés dont l'un directement planté sous sa gorge. Le moindre faux mouvement et il s'y empale !

« **Astérix !** » s'affole son ami en lâchant les Romains qu'il baffait.

Courant vers lui pour l'aider à sortir de cet étrange piège, Obélix se retrouve soudain stoppé net, retenu par quelque chose. Surpris, il jette un œil vers son poignet pour remarquer une épaisse chaîne de glace lié à un bracelet qui lui entrave le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par Toutatis ? »

Étonné mais pensant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple chaîne, le Gaulois tente de la briser... en vain ! Sous le choc, tous remarquent que cette entrave pourtant faite que de glace était assez résistante pour résister à Obélix le Tailleur de Menhirs !

Malgré la peur qui commence à l'envahir, le Gaulois « légèrement enveloppé » tire encore et encore sur cette chaîne de malheur lorsqu'une autre chaîne lui attrape l'autre poignet. Liés au sol, les deux liens de glace le maintiennent en place. Soudain furieux, il donne de grands coups dans le vide, espérant arracher ces entraves gênantes. Astérix observe cela, médusé. Comment de la glace pouvait-elle sortir de Toutatis-sait-où en plein été ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans une situation pareille ? Et surtout quelle magie pouvait être assez forte pour animer cette glace et la transformer en chaînes capables de résister à Obélix ?

Alors qu'il tente de trouver une réponse à ses questions et une solution pour s'échapper et aider son ami, un vent froid souffle soudain. Ceci force Astérix et les Romains à se tourner vers la source du vent. Lentement, les Romains s'écartent pour laisser passer quelqu'un... mais Obélix est trop énervé après ces chaînes pour y prêter attention. Surtout que celles-ci se raccourcissent soudain, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Lorsque les Romains s'écartent et révèlent enfin la coupable de cette étrangeté, Astérix est figé sur place. Le sol gèle sous ses pieds et elle s'avance vers eux, une urne dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant Obélix (qui est toujours occupé à essayer de se libérer de ces chaînes), elle s'agenouille devant lui, lui saisit le menton et le force à la regarder. Le Gaulois tombe alors nez-à-nez avec cette femme certes magnifique mais étrangement froide et glaciale. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrent, la jeune femme sourit froidement.

« Eh bien eh bien... voilà donc la terreur qui affole les troupes de César. »

Obélix ne sait pas quoi dire à part s'énerver. Il continue à tirer sur ses chaînes pour s'en libérer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à les briser. Bloqué dans son piège, Astérix observe cette étrange femme et remarque qu'elle tressaille à chaque fois que son ami tire sur ses liens. Elle en était donc la cause et, même s'il ne cause aucun dégâts, elle avait dû mal à contenir cette force qui venait de la potion magique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande Astérix en essayant d'éloigner sa gorge de la pointe dangereuse.

_Peu importe pour l'instant. dit-elle d'une voix froide avant de se tourner vers le tailleur de menhirs. Tu es très fort en effet. Cette potion magique est donc vraiment permanente chez toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru quelqu'un capable d'en avaler une aussi grande quantité.

_Je suis tombé dedans quand j'étais petit ! grogne Obélix, furieux. Mais par Toutatis et Bélenos, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chaînes !?

_Un petit aperçu de ma puissance. »

Profitant qu'elle soit occupée avec son ami, Astérix tente d'atteindre sa gourde de potion magique... mais soudain d'autres pics de glace se ruent sur lui, le bloquant d'avantage et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

« **Astérix !** s'affole Obélix.

_Ne tente pas le moindre geste... ou je te gèle le cœur ! » menace la jeune femme.

Bloqué, Astérix ne peut qu'observer la scène, inquiet. Cette femme l'intriguait. Elle était avec les Romains et semblait possédée une magie extrêmement puissante. Elle se plante devant Obélix et l'observe avec un regard froid mais étrangement doux et désolé.

« Regarde-toi, Gaulois. Tellement de puissance. Tellement de potentiel pour Rome ou pour moi. Si seulement tu étais avec nous. dit-elle en souriant. Tu nous serais fort utile. Toi et moi, ensemble, nous serions invincibles ! Tous s'inclineraient devant nous ! Nous serions les maîtres du Monde ! Les plus puissants !... s'extasie-t-elle avant de soupirer. Mais hélas, tu es avec les Gaulois. »

Obélix la fusille du regard et tente de se libérer en se démenant plus que jamais. Soudain, il sent la main glaciale de la jeune femme sur sa joue. Il essaye de s'écarter mais ses chaînes le bloquent. Mais alors que la jeune femme le regardait en souriant, elle s'écarte soudain en soupirant.

« Et tu es un ennemi. Le plus puissant de tous. Et j'ai fais un marché avec César... et je dois le remplir ! »

D'un coup, elle s'écarte doucement et ouvre lentement l'urne. La tendant lentement vers Obélix, un vent violent se met soudain à souffler comme pour pousser le Gaulois vers elle. Soudain, à l'horreur d'Astérix, les pieds de son ami commencent à prendre un aspect liquide, comme si Obélix était en train de disparaître.

« **OB****É****LIX !** » s'affole le petit Gaulois blond.

Ce dernier se fige en voyant son corps devenir semblable à du liquide. Après ses pieds, c'est son corps entier qui prend l'aspect d'un liquide bleu qui, lentement, se retrouve aspirer dans l'urne. Obélix se fige et tente de se dégager mais l'aspect étrange que prend son corps se propage jusqu'à son cou. À cet instant, il comprend qu'il ne peut plus rien contre cette force étrange. Effrayé mais résigné, il ferme les yeux, laissant son corps se décomposer en liquide et être aspiré dans l'urne. Les Romains observent cela, médusés, et Idéfix est littéralement figé sur place, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que japper d'inquiétude. Dès que la dernière goutte de liquide qui composait Obélix est dans l'urne, celle-ci se ferme brutalement. La jeune femme sourit d'une manière qui aurait écœuré Astérix s'il n'avait été tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

* * *

Caius Bonus s'approche de l'étrangère et hoche la tête, médusé.

« Eh bien, félicitations. C'est la première fois qu'on attrape le gros Gaulois ! Ou en tout cas, de cette manière-là et sans prendre de claques.

_Sa puissance fut sa perte. Cette force surhumaine a fait de lui la cible de cette urne. »

Se tournant vers Astérix, elle sourit d'une manière effrayante. D'un geste, elle le libère de son piège de glace, le laissant tomber lourdement au sol. Le petit Gaulois reste figé et tremble de la tête aux pieds. Idéfix court vers lui pour le ramener à ses esprits. Il met quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité puis demande, d'une voix si basse que, si la forêt n'était pas silencieuse, personne n'aurait entendu :

« Où est Obélix ?

_Dans un endroit où il ne pourra plus rien contre César ! Et bientôt, toi et ton village vous inclinerez ! »

Sans aucun autre mot, elle se retourne pour repartir vers Petibonhum, laissant un Astérix complètement perturbé. Puis, furieux, le petit Gaulois pose Idéfix et court vers elle en levant son glaive... mais un mur de glace se place entre lui et son adversaire.

« Je me suis déjà fait prendre une fois et je ne me laisserai pas prendre une nouvelle fois. Retourne chez toi, Gaulois ! »

Sans un autre regard, elle s'éloigne, escortée par les soldats qui ricanent, fiers de cette petite mais non moins importante victoire. Idéfix rejoint Astérix et tout deux observent cette femme disparaître dans les bois. Ces dernières paroles résonnent dans la tête d'Astérix.

« Et, Gaulois, dit à Panoramix que Frima* est de retour ! »

* * *

Au village, ce qui avait commencé comme une simple discussion pour organiser l'anniversaire des deux compères avait tourné en bataille de poissons. Alors qu'Abraracourcix soupire devant la gaminerie de ses villageois, Panoramix ne peut que sourire.

« Au moins, si Astérix et Obélix reviennent plus tôt que prévu, ils ne verront pas la différence entre les autres jours et ne se poseront pas de questions. »

Assurancetourix le barde, perché dans son arbre, assis sur la plate-forme de sa hutte, compose seul en guettant les alentours. Soudain, son regard remarque une silhouette solitaire suivit d'une petite boule de poils noire et blanche. Cela ne l'aurait pas affolé... s'il n'avait pas reconnu la silhouette en question.

« **Astérix revient ! Et il est seul !** » crie-t-il.

À cela, la bataille stoppe net ! Astérix ne revenait jamais seul sans Obélix. En général, ils se séparaient dans le village mais pas avant. Alors où était Obélix ? Tous se ruent aux portes pour voir leur petit guerrier rentré, titubant, le regard hagard et effrayé. Idéfix court derrière lui, visiblement tout aussi inquiet, et aboie d'une manière affolé, comme s'il avait peur. Astérix est tellement perturbé qu'il ne remarque pas les villageois agglutinés devant la porte. Ou pas avant qu'il ne se cogne dans Panoramix.

« Par Toutatis, Astérix, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'affole le druide.

Le jeune guerrier ne répond pas mais tremble comme une feuille. Il est pâle comme un linge et étrangement froid. Inquiet, Panoramix lui donne quelques petites claques sur les joues pour le ramener à ses esprits. Astérix serre convulsivement la robe du druide et marmonne, incapable d'articuler.

« Astérix, voyons, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où est Obélix ?

_Ils l'ont eu... marmonne-t-il soudain. Les Romains...

_Quoi ?

_Les Romains... ont eu Obélix... »

Sans autre mot, il s'effondre dans les bras du druide sous le regard affolé des autres Villageois. Tous se regardent et se posent silencieusement la même question.

« Les Romains ont eu Obélix ? Comment ? »

* * *

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre et les notifications notées ***_

_**9* Ancienne façon de dire « filer à l'Anglaise »**_

_**10* Vient des frimas, les premiers froids de l'Hiver.**_

_**Avis SVP!**_


	6. Panique au Village

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Panique au Village**

Abraracourcix observe Astérix qui s'est évanoui dans les bras du druide, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Panoramix ? Il est...

_Non, grand bêta ! grogne le druide. Il s'est simplement évanoui. Il a dû subir un choc terrible...

_Panoramix ! Il a dit que les Romains avaient capturés Obélix ! s'affole Ordralfabétix. Mais Obélix est sous les effets permanents de la potion magique ! C'est impossible !

_Panoramix, penses-tu qu'Obélix ait pu redevenir normal ? demande Assurancetourix. Enfin, je veux dire... peut-être que les effets de la potion se sont finalement arrêtés.

_C'est possible ça, Panoramix ? panique Cétautomatix.

_Allons allons ! Ne dites pas de sottises ! s'énerve le vieux mage. Cela fait bien trente ans que les effets de la potion sont permanents chez Obélix ! Et vous pensez qu'ils pourraient s'arrêter comme ça après tant d'années ? Voyons, réfléchissez ! Ces effets permanents sont bel et bien **PER-MA-NENTS !**

_Mais alors comment les Romains ont-ils pu capturer Obélix ? s'inquiète Agecanonix. Il arrivait à mettre une légion par terre à lui tout seul, ce gamin !

_Astérix nous l'expliquera quand il reviendra à lui. soupire Panoramix en soulevant le petit guerrier dans ses bras.

_Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? demande Abraracourcix.

_Cela dépend du choc qu'il a subit mais, en général, cela prend quelques heures à quelques minutes. Je vais l'amener dans ma hutte en attendant. Pendant ce temps, rangez un peu le village ! Assurancetourix ! Retourne dans ta hutte et fait la sentinelle. On ne sait jamais. »

Sans aucun autre mot, le druide s'éloigne avec le petit guerrier, suivit par Idéfix qui tient le casque tombé sur le sol entre ses crocs. Les Gaulois s'éloignent dans le village, perturbés. Comment les Romains avaient-ils pu capturer Obélix ? Pourvu qu'Astérix arrive à tout expliquer lorsqu'il reviendra à lui. Et cela, Panoramix sera le premier à le savoir. Allongeant son jeune ami (ce garçon qu'il avait vu naître et grandir) sur le lit qu'il utilise lors de ses presque nuits blanches ou lorsqu'un Gaulois est trop malade pour rester sans surveillance, le druide soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a pu te mettre dans cet état, mon pauvre Astérix ? »

* * *

Plusieurs heures ont passés et les Romains demeurent tranquille. Agacé de jouer la sentinelle, Assurancetourix descend de sa hutte. Le voyant bouger, Ordralfabétix s'inquiète.

« Ça bouge là-bas ?

_Pas un souffle de vent ! répond le barde en sautant les dernières marches de son escalier. Et il y a des sentinelles pour surveiller. Je vais voir comment va Astérix.

_Bah alors tu tomberas sur le Chef. Il y est lui aussi. » déclare Cétautomatix en posant une pièce de métal ardente sur son enclume.

Pendant que le poissonnier et le forgeron continuent leur travail, le barde se dirige vers la hutte de Panoramix où il trouve le druide et le Chef en pleine discussion.

« Tu le dis toi-même, Panoramix ! déclare le Chef. Ta potion donne une force surhumaine mais elle peut avoir d'étranges effets secondaires. Et on en a eu pas mal d'exemples. Peut-être que le fait qu'Obélix en ait bu autant à fait que la potion pouvait durer plusieurs années sans s'arrêter.

_Si c'était le cas, on s'en serait rendu compte bien plus tôt ! grogne le vieux mage en affûtant sa serpe. Lorsque Obélix est retombé en enfance après avoir été transformé en granit*, pourquoi aurait-il récupéré sa force si elle n'était pas rester dans son sang, causant que les effets soient permanents ? Je me répète, Abraracourcix, et tu sais que j'ai horreur de me répéter ! Les effets de la potion sont **permanents** chez Obélix ! Et, comme **permanent** l'indique, il en sera toujours ainsi !

_Mais alors comment les Romains ont-ils pu capturer Obélix ?

_La seule façon d'affaiblir Obélix, c'est de menacer ceux qu'il aime sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ou le laisser affamé. Or, Obélix était très loin d'être resté longtemps sans manger ! La dernière fois date du Domaine des Dieux*. Quant à l'autre possibilité, Astérix n'aurait jamais été laissé en arrière mais capturer en même temps et certainement garder en otage pour contenir Obélix. Donc, j'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Obélix.

_Hum... tente Assurancetourix, annonçant sa présence aux deux hommes. Peut-être que Obélix s'est blessé et que les Romains en ont profité pour le capturer.

_Assurancetourix... soupire Abraracourcix. Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Obélix ?

_Eh bien... depuis toujours... répond le barde, étonné.

_Et depuis qu'il est tombé dans la marmite, combien de fois l'as-tu vu se blesser ? »

Réfléchissant, le barde comprend où veut en venir le Chef. Mais devant le regard énervé ou agacé de ce dernier, le jeune musicien se racle la gorge et articule un discret :

« Jamais...

_**ALORS COMMENT PEUX-TU PROPOSER UNE EXPLICATION PAREILLE !?** » hurle Abraracourcix.

Panoramix n'ose rien dire, sachant que le Chef est juste un peu sûr les nerfs. En tant que Chef, il se devait de montrer une image fière du Village mais il devait prendre soin de la santé et du bien-être de tout les habitants. Et Obélix n'échappait pas à la règle malgré sa force. Le savoir capturer par les Romains lui donnait une impression d'échec ! Mais alors que le barde cherche à s'expliquer, un gémissement retentit dans le silence gênant qui s'est installé dans la hutte. Tout se tourne vers Astérix qui se masse les tempes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il se réveille ! » sourit Assurancetourix en s'approchant du lit, échappant à la réprimande du chef.

Panoramix et Abraracourcix s'approchent à leur tour. Astérix allait peut-être enfin répondre à leurs questions.

* * *

Astérix sent sa tête battre comme si un char lui avait passé entre les deux oreilles. Il ne s'était sentit comme ça qu'une fois, lorsque ce fichu Guérisseur Indien lui avait fait fumer un étrange objet (un calumet s'il se rappelait des explications de Panoramix) afin de les droguer pour enlever le druide et lui voler la recette de la potion magique*. En faites, il ne se rappelait même pas d'une autre occasion où sa tête lui avait fait un mal pareil. Et les événements précédents étaient un peu flou. Ouvrant les yeux, il voit qu'il est dans une hutte. Et à en jurer par le nombre de serpes et de boules de gui accrochés au plafond, celle de Panoramix. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Il se revoit se lever ce matin, se préparer à aller chasser le sanglier avec Obélix...

« **Obélix !** » s'affole-t-il soudain en se redressant, affolant les trois hommes qui l'entourent.

Tout lui revenait ! Cette étrange femme, les pointes et les chaînes de glace et cette urne ! Cette maudite urne où elle avait enfermée Obélix ! Il est tellement perturbé qu'il ne remarque la présence du druide que lorsque celui-ci pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Astérix, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Le petit guerrier blond, affolé, se jette littéralement sur le druide et l'attrape par le col.

« **Panoramix ! C'est horrible ! Les Romains ont capturer Obélix !**

_Voyons, Astérix, calme-toi ! s'insurge le druide en se débarrassant de l'emprise affolée du jeune homme.

_**Il est prisonnier ! Cette femme étrange ! Une urne maudite ! **»

Astérix se met à marmonner des mots, complètement affolé. Il s'énerve, se tient la tête, crie, bref, il semble devenir fou ! Alors qu'Assurancetourix et Abraracourcix tentent de le calmer pour obtenir des explications claires, Panoramix les écarte et donne une grande claque sur la joue d'Astérix, au grand choc des autres Gaulois. Le petit guerrier titube sous le coup et se frotte la joue en respirant fort, se calmant enfin. Devant le regard rempli de questions du Chef, Panoramix s'explique.

« Il a fait une crise de nerfs sûrement à cause du choc. J'admets que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus délicat, mais c'est le meilleur moyen de le ramener sur terre. »

Mais il devait admettre que donner une claque à Astérix n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Astérix n'avait en faites jamais reçu la moindre claque. Autant dire que celle-là était la première. Le petit guerrier frotte sa joue endolorie en clignant des yeux tout en fixant Panoramix. Il reprend lentement ses esprits et se calme. Lorsqu'il a enfin les idées clairs, il se redresse et marmonne :

« Merci Panoramix... »

Le druide soupire et repose la question fatidique.

« Astérix, qu'est-il arrivé à Obélix ? Explique-nous tout et dans les moindres détails. »

Astérix tremble en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Idéfix bondit sur ses genoux et se colle contre sa joue pour le consoler. Réconforté par la présence du petit chien qui partage également sa peur et sa douleur, il raconte :

« On est partit chasser le sanglier avec Obélix comme d'habitude. On était en train d'en poursuivre deux lorsqu'on est tombé sur une patrouille de légionnaires romains. Ceux de Petibonhum.

_C'est pourtant les plus calmes vu qu'on peut voir leur camp de la hutte d'Assurancetourix. marmonne Abraracourcix avant d'être mit au silence par un regard du druide.

_On a pensé à rigoler un peu. Après tout, cela fait des semaines que les Romains ne sortaient plus et qu'on avait pas eu de batailles. Alors on allait les attaquer et puis... quelque chose m'a frappé à la tête. Comme ça m'avait bien sonné malgré la potion magique, je suis resté en arrière puis il y a... des pics de glaces qui sont sortit de terre et je me suis retrouvé bloqué et lorsqu'Obélix a essayé de venir m'aider, des chaînes de glace se sont accrochés à ses poignets. Le plus bizarre, c'est que malgré la force d'Obélix, il n'a pas réussi à les briser. Et là... elle... elle est apparue soudainement...

_Qui ? demande Panoramix.

_Cette femme... les Romains semblaient être avec elle. Elle s'est approché d'Obélix et... et... »

Astérix s'attrape la tête et, à la stupeur de tous, des larmes perlent dans ses yeux. Se retenant de sangloter comme un petit Gaulois, il avale la boule qui commence à se former dans sa gorge et reprend :

« Elle a dit qu'Obélix et elle auraient pu devenir les maîtres du Monde s'il n'avait pas été contre Jules César ! Et là, elle a parlée d'un marché à conclure et elle a ouvert cette maudite urne !

_Une urne ? s'étonne Assurancetourix.

_Une urne bizarre en bronze couverte de décors en argent. Elle l'a ouverte et... et... Obélix... **Obélix a été aspiré dans cette urne !** »

Cette fois, Astérix est incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Son meilleur ami, son frère même, avait été capturé par cette femme étrange, enfermée dans une urne maudite, et seuls les Dieux savent s'il est encore vivant et s'il y a un moyen de le sauver. À la mention de l'urne, Panoramix se fige. Il réfléchit pendant que Abraracourcix et Assurancetourix s'interrogent du regard. Était-ce possible ? Les Romains avaient-ils trouver une puissance magique plus puissante que la potion magique du druide ?

Soudain, ignorant complètement les pleurs d'Astérix, Panoramix lui demande :

« Que sais-tu d'autre, Astérix ? As-tu entendu un nom, mentionné quelque chose ? »

Tous sont surpris par le manque d'émotions du druide mais Astérix voit ça comme la preuve qu'il y a un moyen de sauver Obélix. Confiant, il essuie ses larmes en réfléchissant.

« Non... à part qu'elle a un marché avec César et que cette urne est magique, je... Une minute ! **Si ! Ça me revient ! **Elle m'a dit que je devais te dire quelque chose, Panoramix !

_Quoi donc ? demande le druide, presque affolé.

_Je ne sais plus... réfléchit Astérix. Dit à Panoramix que... que... Oui ! Que Frima est de retour ! »

À ce nom, Panoramix se fige et se met à marmonner des « c'est impossible » en tournant en rond. Cette réaction brise les espoirs d'Astérix et amenuisent ceux d'Abraracourcix. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes à marmonner et à réfléchir, à ruminer et à pester, il se tourne vers eux et déclare :

« Il faut aller au camp de Petibonhum ! Il faut confronter Frima et la forcer à libérer Obélix ! »

* * *

**_Voilà le chapitre 5 de ma fiction d'Astérix. Qu'en pensez-vous? Ah oui! avant d'oublier, les notifications notées*:_**

**_11* Voir « La Galère d'Obélix »_**

**_12* Voir le film « Le Domaine des Dieux »_**

**_13* Voir le film « Astérix et les Indiens »_**

**_Avis SVP?_**


	7. Confrontation

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Confrontation**

Après avoir entendu que Obélix était bel et bien prisonnier des Romains et prisonnier à cause d'une étrange magicienne nommée Frima, les Gaulois ne veulent plus qu'une chose : aller affronter les Romains et délivrer leur ami ! Coûte que coûte, advienne que pourra, Obélix devait être sortit de là ! Panoramix avait préparé une marmite de potion et en faisait une distribution. Comme d'habitude, Astérix était le premier de la file... mais cette fois, il hésite à avaler le breuvage. Voyant l'appréhension du petit guerrier et la comprenant, le druide soupire.

« Je comprends ta crainte, Astérix, mais cette potion vous a sauvée beau nombre de fois. Si les Romains nous attaquent, ça nous sera utile. Et je n'ai jamais vu une seule forme de magie capable de vaincre la potion magique. »

Astérix soupire avant de lancer un léger sourire au druide en hochant la tête. Puis, presque à contre-cœur, il avale un peu de potion mais beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Mais Panoramix ne le force pas. Il sait qu'il en veut à la potion pour avoir fait de son ami la cible des Romains et de leur dangereuse enchanteresse.

Pour la première fois, la sensation de force qui envahit Astérix ne le réjouit pas. Il ne ressent pas le plaisir de se sentir plus fort. Il avait une impression de tromperie. Même s'il savait qu'il avait encore sa tête et qu'elle lui avait servit de nombreuses fois où il avait été privé de potion, il savait que la potion était une aide formidable... et lui se sentait minable. Il n'était pas fort comme Obélix qui (même sans potion) aurait pu se battre avec la force de ses poings grâce à de l'entraînement, alors que lui, à part sa tête, il n'avait rien. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi inutile. Il n'y connaissait rien en magie alors comment pouvait-il trouver un moyen de vaincre cette enchanteresse ?

Il est soudain sortit de ses pensées par la voix forte d'Abraracourcix.

« Tout le monde a été servit, les enfants ?

_**OUAIS ! **» crient les autres.

Astérix sent son cœur se serrer en n'entendant pas son ami ruminer dans son coin car il n'a pas pu boire de potion. Cela semble perturber tout les villageois mais, rapidement pour garder le moral des troupes, le Chef déclare :

« **En avant, par Toutatis ! Allons sauver Obélix !**

_**OUAIS !**

_Je vous accompagne ! déclare soudain Panoramix en avalant une gorgée de potion.

_Mais enfin, Panoramix... s'insurge Abraracourcix.

_Je suis le seul spécialiste de la Magie du Village ! Et je veux être sûr de ce qui est sûr le point de nous affronter ! Si c'est ce que je crois, nous allons au devant de gros ennuis. Bien pire que tous ceux que nous avons pu affronter. »

Devant la peur de leur druide, les Gaulois ne peuvent que partager cette crainte. Mais le pire de tous, c'est Astérix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Obélix était en danger ! En réel danger ! Et lui, Astérix, son meilleur ami et frère de naissance, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider que d'espérer que leur druide sache comment libérer Obélix. Sans autre arrière pensée, les Gaulois saisissent chacun leur arme de prédilections (poisson peu frai, marteau, harpe ou simplement leurs poings) et courent vers Petibonhum.

* * *

À Petibonhum, les Romains sont à la fois heureux et inquiets. Leur pire ennemi, l'énorme gros Gaulois, était maintenant leur prisonnier, enfermé dans l'urne de leur invitée, cette certaine Frima. Mais comment les Gaulois allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient ? Devant l'inquiétude des légionnaires, Caius Bonus se rend dans la tente où se trouve la jeune femme. Celle-ci fait tourner un flocon dans sa main pendant que l'autre tient fermement l'urne magique où est enfermé leur prisonnier.

« Excusez-moi, noble dame, mais que comptez-vous faire du prisonnier ? Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il arrive à s'échapper ? Même si je ne vois pas comment il pourrait... mais ces Gaulois sont pratiquement invincibles ! Surtout ce prisonnier-là !

_Cette urne résiste à toute forme de magie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il est impossible de s'en échapper sauf si quelqu'un le libère. Mais je vais garder cette urne près de moi. Personne ne me la prendra. Et quand il sera près, il sera le meilleur guerrier de l'armée Romaine. »

Caius Bonus fronce les sourcils à cette déclaration.

« Vous voulez en faire un romain ?

_Parfaitement !

_Euh... excusez-moi mais... personne n'a jamais réussi à faire qu'il devienne Romain et pourtant on a essayé ! On l'a payé pour faire des menhirs*, il s'est engagé une fois comme légionnaire mais il frappait autant ses alliés que ses ennemis*, il a été gladiateur et a détruit le Colisée à Rome*, et même lorsque César a construit le Domaine des Dieux, il ne s'est pas plié au mode de vie Romaine*. À vrai dire, je ne crois pas me rappeler une seule fois où il s'est comporté comme un Romain.

_Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cette urne peut changer les gens qu'elle contient. »

Soudain, ils entendent la sentinelle qui hurlent :

« **Les Gau... les GauGau... les GAULOIS !** »

À ces mots, les légionnaires s'affolent et se cachent dans leur tente... mais Frima ne semble pas s'inquiéter.

« Parfait ! sourit-elle en se levant. Je les attendais ! »

Sans aucune explication, elle sort de sa tente et s'avance dans le camp.

* * *

Les Gaulois courent en criant, poings levés et prêt à frapper. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le camp, Panoramix les stoppe et leur dit :

« Restez en arrière ! Je vais parlementer avec cette femme ! Seuls Astérix et Abraracourcix peuvent m'accompagner ! Vous autres, ne bougez pas ! »

Les Gaulois protestent mais un geste de leur Chef stoppent tout leurs grognements mécontents. Le druide et ses deux amis s'avancent vers la porte et là, le vieil homme crie :

« **Hohé ! Les Romains ! Je veux parler avec votre amie enchanteresse !** »

Devant le silence pesant, Panoramix ajoute :

« **Frima ! Sors de là ! Je sais que tu es là !** »

Rien ne semble bouger lorsque soudain, les portes du camp s'ouvrent et la jeune enchanteresse vêtue de blanc sort, gelant le sol à chaque pas. Astérix tente de ne pas trembler en la voyant et cache sa colère malgré qu'il ait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Surtout qu'elle tient l'urne dans ses mains. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrête et sourit.

« Bonjour petit frère ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Panoramix est pâle, tremblant légèrement mais pas assez pour qu'elle le remarque. Comme le druide ne répond pas, elle déclare :

« Alors ? Tu ne me salue pas ?

_Tu es supposée être morte, Frima ! déclare enfin Panoramix.

_Oh ! C'est comme ça que Mère t'a expliquée ma disparition ? Et tu y as cru ?

_Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas la croire ! Libère Obélix, Frima !

_Désolé, cher frère, mais c'est impossible. J'ai un accord avec César ! Et je dois m'y tenir.

_Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

_L'ennemi ? Ennemi de qui ? Qui m'a enfermé dans cette urne ? Certainement pas ce cher Jules César ! Lui, il m'offre ce que ma vie n'a pas pu m'offrir !

_**Es-tu devenue folle, Frima !? **» hurle le druide.

La jeune Frima prend soudain un air triste et fait semblant de vouloir pleurer et d'essuyer une petite larme sur sa joue... mais redressant la tête, elle se met à ricaner froidement, inquiétant Astérix et les Gaulois.

« Si c'est cela la folie, j'accepte ma situation sans hésiter ! » ricane-t-elle.

Panoramix semble furieux. Serrant les poings, il s'approche et tend la main vers la jeune femme.

« Libère Obélix ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ton emprisonnement dans cette urne ! Et César ne fera rien pour toi ! Dès qu'il aura ce qu'il veut, il t'éliminera comme nous tous !

_Oh... Et crois-tu vraiment que César puisse quelque chose contre ça ? »

Sans aucun autre mot, elle tend la main vers le ciel. Un rayon blanc s'échappe de sa main et provoque une soudaine chute de neige et baisse des températures. Les Gaulois sont stupéfaits bien que le froid les gène peu comme ils ont avalés de la potion magique. La jeune Frima sourit froidement.

« Vous avez fait face aux Romains jusque ici. Désormais, préparez-vous à affronter l'Hiver ! »

* * *

Voyant que l'étrangère ne va pas leur obéir et libérer Obélix, Abraracourcix voit rouge. Furieux, il sort son glaive et le lève en criant :

« **À**** L'ATTAQUE PAR B****ÉLÉNOS ET TOUTATIS !** »

Les autres hurlent un « **OUAIS** » sonore sans écouter les cris de Panoramix et courent vers le camp. Les Romains tremblent et s'apprêtent à refermer les portes lorsque Frima lève le bras et un énorme mur de glace se dresse entre elle et les Gaulois qui se cognent violemment contre la froide structure transparente. Tous se remettent du choc et tentent vainement de briser ce mur de glace. Astérix et Panoramix arrivent à se glisser un chemin jusqu'au mur pour voir Frima sourire fièrement en tenant l'urne dans ses mains.

« Je ne ferais rien contre les Romains si j'étais vous. dit-elle en se tournant pour rentrer dans Petibonhum. Comme vous le savez, votre ami est enfermé dans cette urne et c'est moi qui la détient. Et vous le savez peut-être, le métal et la glace ne font pas bon ménage. »

Elle saisit alors le glaive d'un romain et le serre dans sa main. La lame devient soudain blanche sous le gel, se fissure et au final se brise en mille morceaux. Se tournant vers les Gaulois, elle déclare :

« Cette urne est peut-être magique mais elle réagira de la même façon que ce glaive. dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'urne, laissant apparaître un peu de givre sur le couvercle. Alors si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de nous attaquer, je détruirais cette urne et je crains que son prisonnier ne survive pas à cela. »

Cela suffit à affoler Astérix qui étouffe un cri derrière ses mains. L'idée même qu'Obélix puisse mourir à la destruction de cette urne l'horrifie. Fière de son petit effet, Frima tourne les talons et rentre dans le camp. Juste avant que les portes se referment, elle déclare :

« Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la neige et de la glace ! »

* * *

Les portes claquent en se fermant et le mur de glace disparaît. Les Gaulois furieux se mettent à hurler insultes, malédictions en tout genre et ruminent devant l'inefficacité de cette attaque. Panoramix est sombre et bien étrange, comme si tout cela lui rappelait des choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Astérix, lui, est littéralement figé sur place. Il est pâle et tremble de peur. Son ami était prisonnier et la moindre tentative pour le sauver risquer de conduire à sa perte. Affolé, il se sent soudain comme s'il suffoquait et son corps se met à trembler. Entendant les bruits d'étouffements, Panoramix se tourne vers lui juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer, ses jambes tremblantes ne le portant plus.

« **Astérix !** » s'affole-t-il en courant vers le petit guerrier.

Le cri de panique du druide stoppe tout les cris des Gaulois qui voient, horrifiés, le petit blondinet au sol, secoué de tremblements terribles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Panoramix ? s'inquiète Abraracourcix.

_Il a dû paniquer. Je ne sais pas si c'est une crise de nerfs ou pire ! »

Panoramix tente vainement de le calmer mais voyant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple crise de nerfs mais bel et bien d'une violente crise de panique, il enlève sa cape, enveloppe Astérix dedans afin que ces mouvements incontrôlés ne le blessent pas et ordonne en se redressant :

« Nous rentrons au Village ! **Vite !** »

Sans autre mot et très inquiets, les Gaulois s'en retournent chez eux sous le regard réjouit des Romains et le sourire glacial de Frima. Le plan de l'enchanteresse semblait fonctionner à merveille !

* * *

Arrivés au Village, Panoramix s'enferme dans sa hutte avec Astérix. Il ouvre tout ses tiroirs et tout ses placards pour trouver de quoi calmer le petit guerrier qui continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable. La potion magique agissait encore, décuplant la force des coups qu'il donnait. Enfin, le druide sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu et force Astérix à l'avaler, remerciant Toutatis qu'il ait bu lui aussi de la potion. Cela engourdit les muscles du blondinet et calme ses mouvements mais il a toujours autant de mal à respirer.

« La panique... soupire Panoramix. Il n'y a pas pire poison que cela. »

Il se dirige vers ses pots remplis de plantes et cherche celles qu'il utilise pour les problèmes respiratoires, espérant que cela aidera Astérix à reprendre son souffle.

Dans le Village, tous sont inquiets. Les Romains avaient trouvés une personne capable de les vaincre. Cette enchanteresse aux mystérieux pouvoirs et son urne magique étaient redoutables. Le pauvre Obélix en avait fait les frais. Personne ne sait s'il est encore vivant mais d'après les dires de cette femme, Frima, il serait simplement enfermé dans l'urne et la destruction de cet objet causerait sa mort immédiate. Alors comment le sauver s'ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer les Romains sans craindre qu'elle détruise la prison magique de leur ami ? Seul Panoramix pourrait peut-être trouver une solution magique, ou Astérix pourrait trouver un plan... mais le premier soignait le deuxième qui avait fait une crise de panique en apprenant que son ami pouvait mourir à tout moment s'ils s'en prenaient aux Romains. La situation est inédite et affole le chef. Comment protéger le Village ?

* * *

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Voici aussi les notifications notées *:**_

_**14* Voir « Obélix et Compagnie »**_

_**15* Voir « Astérix légionnaire » ou « Astérix et la surprise de César »**_

_**16* Voir « Astérix Gladiateur » ou « Astérix et la surprise de César »**_

_**17* Voir le film « Le Domaine des Dieux »**_

_**Avis SVP?**_


	8. Regard dur comme la Glace

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Regard dur comme la glace**

Après quelques minutes d'attente qui semblèrent durées des heures, les villageois entendent la porte du druide s'ouvrir. Le vieux mage semble épuisé.

« Comment va-t-il, Panoramix ? s'inquiète Abraracourcix.

_J'ai réussi à le calmer pour l'instant. soupire le druide. Mais il est évident que la situation l'a profondément choqué et affecté.

_Mais il ira bien ! N'est-ce pas ?

_Je le garde dans ma hutte mais il devrait aller bien à son réveil. Mais je ne pense pas que le Village doit s'arrêter pour ça. Allez ! s'exclame-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Tout le monde se prépare ! Les Romains peuvent attaquer à tout moment maintenant ! »

Tous s'éloignent sauf Abraracourcix.

« Dis... euh... tu crois qu'il pourra nous aider à trouver une solution ?

_Il risque d'être dépressif par certain moment. Il faudra être très prudent avec lui. Seul le retour d'Obélix pourra le ramener complètement à la normale. Mais je suis sûr que si on l'aide, Astérix pourra trouver le moyen de vaincre Frima et de délivrer Obélix de cette urne magique. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au camps de Petibonhum, c'est la fête. Les Romains boivent et trinquent jusqu'à tenir à peine sur leurs jambes. Les seuls encore sobre sont l'enchanteresse Frima et le Centurion Caius Bonus.

« Les Gaulois ont été vaincus ! Enfin... c'est la première fois qu'ils ne massacrent pas le camps et que l'on en réchappe sans le moindre coup. C'est les Dieux qui vous ont envoyé à César, noble Frima !

_Je le pense. Ce sont déjà les Dieux qui m'ont offert ce don de maîtriser la glace ! dit-elle en faisant danser des flocons.

_Quelle est la suite du plan, fabuleuse Enchanteresse ? »

Elle se redresse et saisit un miroir au manche d'or couvert de pierreries que l'Empereur lui a offert. Elle s'observe quelques instants puis demande :

« Qui est l'élément le plus faible du Village ?

_L'élément faible ? s'étonne Caius Bonus.

_Celui que vous craignez le moins de rencontrer et que savez faible. »

Le Centurion réfléchit, se remémorant tout les gaulois du Village et se dépêche de supprimer Astérix le futé, le robuste forgeron Cétautomatix, l'ignoble et puant poissonnier Ordralfabétix et surtout le terrible Chef Abraracourcix qui était craint même s'il tombait souvent du bouclier où il est perché à chaque bataille. Soudain, un Gaulois lui revient en mémoire ! Il était craint comme les autres mais pas à cause de sa force !

« Le seul que je vois, c'est leur barde.

_Le barde ? s'étonne Frima.

_Ouais. Assurancetourix qu'il s'appelle ! Il est pas difficile à reconnaître : un blondinet tout maigrelet vêtu de bleu avec une cape rouge. Il se balade souvent seul dans la forêt avec sa harpe.

_Quels sont ses relations avec les autres ?

_Bah... normale... de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, il est apprécié par les autres tant qu'il ne veut pas chanter. Sinon, on le frappe pour le faire taire. Faut dire qu'il chante vraiment mal ! »

Frima fronce les sourcils et réfléchit. Un petit sourire froid se glisse sur son visage.

« Il est souvent dans la forêt, dis-tu ?

_D'après mes patrouilles, oui. marmonne le Centurion en saisissant une coupe de vin. Il passe son temps soit perché dans sa hutte, soit à composer en marchant. J'ai quelques légionnaires qui ont dû être rapatrier à Rome après l'avoir rencontré.

_Fort bien. Je vais en forêt pour le trouver!

_Un conseil ! Méfiez-vous de sa voix ! D'après les rumeurs, il aurait été capable d'effrayer les Vikings rien qu'en leur proposant une ode à l'amitié !* »

Sans l'ombre de stupeur, la jeune femme sort de la tente avec son miroir après avoir solidement attachée l'urne avec des chaînes de glace. Sous les applaudissements des Légionnaires soûls, elle quitte le camps et s'enfonce dans la forêt, une idée glaciale germant dans son esprit.

* * *

Avançant paisiblement dans les bois, Assurancetourix murmure en essayant de composer. Bien que tous lui disait que sa voix était atroce, il l'adorait et trouvait toutes ses créations géniales... même s'il était le seul à le penser. Alors qu'il avance au hasard, laissant ses pieds le guider sur les sentiers, il laisse son imagination vagabonder et ses doigts glissent de temps en temps sur les cordes de sa harpe, laissant échapper d'horribles fausses notes qui sonnent pourtant douces à ses oreilles. Il avait besoin de ce calme. Au village, tous sont inquiets, tendus, affolés, et ça, il ne le supportait pas ! Bien que souvent laissé en retrait pour qu'il ne chante pas, Assurancetourix était très sensible aux humeurs de ses compagnons*. Et la tension qui régnait dans le village le rendait malade !

Soudain, alors qu'il vient de terminer une composition dans sa tête et qu'il s'apprête à la jouer, un vent glacial souffle violemment, le forçant à serrer sa cape autour de ses épaules pour rester au chaud. Étonné, il regarde partout autour de lui, inquiet. Les autres se douteraient qu'il était allé se calmer les nerfs dans les bois mais, avec cette glaciale enchanteresse, allaient-ils se risquer hors du village ? Surtout pour lui... cela aurait été Astérix, Panoramix ou même Obélix, ils auraient foncé tête baissée ! Mais pour lui, l'orphelin du Village, toujours frappé et bâillonné pour l'empêcher de chanter... qui s'y risquerait ? Astérix peut-être... mais pas dans son état. La capture d'Obélix l'avait profondément secoué, au point de presque devenir fou et de ne plus contrôler son corps.

Serrant sa harpe dans ses mains même s'il se promet de la lâcher en cas de problèmes, il court pour rejoindre le village... mais trois murs de glace se dressent soudainement sur sa route, empêchant toute fuite. À sa grande horreur, il sait qui est la responsable. Se retournant, il tombe nez-à-nez avec la magicienne Frima. La jeune femme sourit tendrement en s'avançant vers lui.

« Bonjour, jeune barde ! » sourit-elle en s'avançant.

Assurancetourix se met à trembler mais il ignore lui-même si c'est à cause du froid ou à cause de la peur.

« Prenez garde ! déclare-t-il d'un ton très peu sûr de lui. Je n'ai peut-être pas de potion magique mais j'ai ma voix ! Et Toutatis en est témoin, elle suffit à faire peur aux Vikings ! Ces barbares incultes... marmonne-t-il, toujours persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette panique viking.

_Mais entendre ta voix me ferait grand plaisir, jeune barde ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Vraiment ? » s'étonne le barde.

Il connaissait les Romains autant que ses amis Villageois et il savait fort bien que, après Astérix et Obélix, il était cité comme le pire fléau de la Gaule à cause de sa voix par ces incultes ignares en armures qui ne comprenaient pas son art ! Alors entendre cette alliée des légionnaires de César dire qu'elle aimerait l'entendre le surprit. N'avaient-ils donc rien dit sur sa voix à l'enchanteresse ? Ou est-ce une ruse pour le forcer à baisser la garde ?

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? demande Frima en s'approchant de lui, commençant à tourner autour de lui comme un oiseau charmeur. Ceux de ton village n'apprécient pas ton talent ?

_Pas vraiment... marmonne-t-il involontairement en pinçant deux cordes de sa harpe qui sonnèrent étrangement faux à ses oreilles.

_Oh... pourtant, après le chef et le druide, le barde est l'homme le plus important du Village ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de barde, le druide doit faire l'école mais s'il y a un barde, c'est lui qui transmet le savoir ! Sans les bardes, nos savoirs et les histoires de nos ancêtres se perdraient dans la nuit des temps ! »

Assurancetourix se laisse charmer par ces paroles. Panoramix lui avait en effet appris, dès l'enfance, tout ce qu'il savait sur leurs ancêtres pour qu'il puisse un jour faire la classe aux enfants. Et même s'il trouvait que ces petites têtes remplis d'envies de bagarres n'étaient pas doués en musique et qu'il appréciait modérément leur remarque sur sa manière de jouer, il adorait faire l'école et les enfants l'appréciaient (tant qu'il ne chantait pas)*. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ce rôle, aussi important soit-il, était souvent oublié... et puis, Panoramix continuait à faire la classe sur certains sujets qu'il ne voulait pas laisser, comme la lointaine histoire. Alors même s'il n'était plus là, le druide pourrait reprendre la classe.

Comme si elle voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux, Frima sourit froidement avant de s'approcher d'Assurancetourix. Lorsqu'elle pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule du barde, celui-ci tremble. La main est glacée.

« Ils ne croient pas en toi. Ne t'accepte pas comme tu es. C'est terrible et douloureux... Mais moi, je te comprends. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être apprécier pour ce que l'on est. »

Assurancetourix l'écoute involontairement, intéressé. Puis, repensant à Obélix, il repousse la main de Frima.

« Vous ne comprenez rien !

_Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas être rejeter pour ce que l'on est ? déclare la jeune femme. De chercher une famille ? D'espérer être enfin comprise? »

Le barde fronce les yeux. Lui aussi avait eu ces sentiments mais cette femme était froide et rusée. Qui prouvait qu'elle n'inventait pas ? Voyant qu'elle touche une corde sensible, l'enchanteresse continue.

« Toutes ses années à vivre comme le commun des mortels, à cacher mon don... avant d'être enfermée dans cette urne, parce que certains me prenaient pour un monstre... même prisonnière, je pensais. Et je croyais que personne ne vivait la même chose... puis César m'a libérée ! Il m'a parlé de vous tous, mais surtout de Astérix le futé, Obélix le monstre gavé de potion, et de toi ! Assurancetourix le barde à la voix capable d'effrayer les terribles Vikings ! »

Le barde grogne. Cette réputation infondée était donc arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de César ? Poisse !

« J'ai alors compris que je n'étais pas la seule ! D'autres sont nés avec des dons comme les miens. Vous êtes deux à être comme moi ! Ta voix et la force d'Obélix ! Ce sont des dons des Dieux !

_Obélix n'est pas né avec cette force.

_Mais qui commande le Destin si ce n'est les Dieux ? Ils t'ont donné ta voix et ont permis qu'Obélix possède une force surhumaine. Qui es-tu pour dire que les Dieux ne sont pas ceux qui nous ont offert ces dons ? »

Assurancetourix serre sa harpe contre lui. Pouvait-il nier cela ? Pouvait-il renier l'existence des Dieux alors que, comme beaucoup pour ne pas dire tous, il craignait que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas vouer à la solitude et à l'ignorance, Assurancetourix. sourit-elle en s'approchant du barde. Moi, je crois en toi et je sais que les gens vont finir par t'admirer, toi et ta voix. »

Le barde la fixe, indécis. Était-elle sérieuse ? Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ?

« Assurancetourix, écoute-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'accorde mieux que nos dons ? Ta voix si spéciale et puissante ! La force d'Obélix ! Mes pouvoirs de glace ! Si on les réunit, nous serons les plus forts ! Nous pourrons créer à un monde à notre image !

_Je dirais plutôt à la vôtre ! crache le jeune homme, sortant de ses pensées. Un monde de froid, de glace et de peur ! Les gens ne nous admireront pas ! Ils nous craindront ! Les Romains me craignent déjà et c'est suffisant pour moi ! Je ne suis pas un guerrier comme Obélix qui adore leur donner des baffes ! Je suis un artiste ! Et je veux être aimé pour ce que je suis ! Alors même si ceux du village n'apprécient pas mon art et ne le comprennent pas, je ne laisserais pas une enchanteresse givrée me dire quoi faire de ma voix ! Maintenant, laissez-moi ! »

Sans autre mot ou regard vers la jeune Frima, Assurancetourix s'éloigne pour retourner au village. Celle-ci l'observe, le visage presque choqué, désolé, puis elle prend une inquiétante expression neutre.

« Fort bien. Puisque je ne peux pas te mettre dans mes rangs volontairement... »

Soudain, des chaînes sortent de terre et s'attachent aux poignets du barde. Le jeune homme se fige et essaye de se libérer lorsque l'enchanteresse passe devant lui en souriant.

« Surprise ! Je vais utiliser ma magie ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

_**Vous êtes complètement folle ! **César a déjà essayé de nous diviser* mais il n'y est jamais arrivé !

_Jamais est un bien grand mot. Un peu trop fort je dirais. J'étais censée ne jamais sortir de cette urne... et je suis là !

_**Vous ne connaissez personne du Village !**

_Bien sûr que je te connais ! Tu es Assurancetourix, barde du village, orphelin trouvé par Abraracourcix le chef et élevé par tout le Village, élève privilégié de mon cher petit frère : Panoramix.

_Non... Panoramix est sage... **il ne peut pas être votre frère !**

_Nous avons grandit ensemble. Notre père s'appelait Goscinnix et notre mère répondait au nom de Galatine. Lorsqu'il était jeune, Panoramix adorait apprendre. Il passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque à regarder les vieux ouvrages et à essayer de découvrir leur secret... Je suis sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il a apprit à faire la potion magique. Même Père n'avait jamais réussit à la faire. »

Assurancetourix se sentit trembler. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Le tuer pour se venger de Panoramix ? La terrible femme plonge ses yeux bleu glace dans ceux du barde et sourit.

« Mais je vais prouvez à mon frère qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas vaincre... comme la haine, la colère et la douleur. »

La jeune femme sort alors le miroir offert par César du pli de sa robe. Elle caresse les bords dorés puis lève les yeux vers le barde.

« Un miroir, ça montre ce que l'on est... alors le mien va montrer aux autres villageois ce que tu penses d'eux mais que tu as peur de dévoiler. Tu as peur que si tu dis ce que tu ressens, il s ne t'acceptent pas. Mais tu peux me croire. Avec ce don que tu as, ils ne t'accepteront jamais. »

D'un geste de main, elle gèle la surface du miroir qui se brise en mille morceaux qui, à l'horreur d'Assurancetourix, s'élèvent dans les airs. Frima observe les petites particules en suspension puis sourit en fixant le barde. Elle souffle délicatement sur eux, les faisant s'envoler droit vers les yeux du jeune homme. Affolé, Assurancetourix tente de s'échapper mais les débris de miroir lui entrent droit dans l' œil. Il ressent d'abord une violente brûlure puis un grand froid... puis tout devient noir.

Au village, Abraracourcix a réunit tout le monde pour une réunion d'urgence pour parler du problème ''Frima l'enchanteresse''. Les Gaulois, inquiets, bavardent entre eux mais le brouhaha est insupportable. À vrai dire, Panoramix (debout près du siège surélevé où est assis leur chef) se demande comment les Villageois espèrent mener à bien leur conseil dans un tel raffuts.

« **Les enfants ! Taisez-vous, par Toutatis !** hurle Abraracourcix. On entendrait même pas Assurancetourix chanté !

_Tiens, d'ailleurs il est passé où celui-là ? demande Ordralfabétix, mettant définitivement fin aux bavardages.

_Je l'ai vu partir en forêt tout à l'heure. répond Cétautomatix.

_Et tu ne l'as pas retenu ? s'indigne Agecanonix en menaçant le forgeron de sa canne. Avec cette folle qui traîne avec les Romains ? **Non mais tu es inconscient ou quoi, garnement !?** »

Soudain, alors que les murmures commencent à reprendre, pleins d'inquiétude pour leur ami, la porte de la hutte se met à grincer. Un lourd silence s'installe, plein de surprise... puis tous soupirent de soulagement. Ce n'est qu' Assurancetourix.

« Ah, te voilà ! soupire Bonemine en s'approchant du barde. On commençait à s'inquiéter à cause de cette enchanteresse.

_Pas la peine. Je vais bien. » répond-t-il froidement en évitant la femme du Chef.

Tous se figent à ce ton anormal pour le blondinet mélomane à l'oreille mal accordée. Il s'avance d'un pas froid, presque furieux, jusque dans la salle et se plante au milieu, le regard étrangement furieux, en colère. Panoramix sent qu'il y a un problème.

« Tout va bien, Assurancetourix ? demande-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » grogne Assurancetourix, visiblement énervé.

Le druide fronce les sourcils. Assurancetourix n'avait jamais été comme ça. En faites, il avait des moments de colère où il hurlait aux autres qu'ils étaient des ignares... mais jamais aussi froid, aussi furieux. Le jeune barde serre les poings autour de sa harpe, grognant.

« Vous faites semblants de vous inquiéter pour moi afin de vous donner bonne conscience après tout ce que vous m'avez fait !

_Tout ce qu'on t'a fait ? s'étonne Cétautomatix. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_**Ç****a veut dire que j'en ai assez d'être un Romain-à-baffer***** !** »

Sur ses mots, Assurancetourix se rue vers le forgeron et lui décoche violemment un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Un geste qui choque et horrifie les Gaulois, surtout que la violence est telle que la victime trébuche, se grogne dans le siège du Chef, provoquant la chute du Gaulois.

« **Assurancetourix ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Bélénos !?** hurle Ordralfabétix.**T'as le ciel qui t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?**

_Ce ne peut pas être lui... suffoque Abraracourcix en sortant de sous sa cape qu'il rejette derrière ses épaules.

_Pourquoi ? grogne le barde. Parce que je ne suis qu'un simple barde ?

_Assurancetourix, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je prend simplement la place qui me revient ! Je suis le barde du Village ! Après le chef et le druide, le barde est l'homme le plus important du Village ! Et vous... vous me considérez comme un déchet ! »

Cétautomatix (qui se masse la mâchoire) et Ordralfabétix le fixent comme s'il était fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Certes, il les traitait toujours d'incultes car ils n'appréciaient pas sa musique mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que des bouderies, des isolements temporaires... mais jamais ça !

« Hé, t'as trop respirer la puanteur des poissons d' Ordralfabétix ! s'exclame le forgeron. Tu vois où on va avec tes poissons pas frais ?

_**Comment ça, mes poissons sont pas frais !?** » hurle le poissonnier...

...avant d'être violemment bousculé contre un mur, un objet froid contre sa gorge. Tout les Villageois se retiennent d'hurler d'horreur. L'objet se trouve être la harpe d' Assurancetourix et le coupable de cette violence n'est autre que son propriétaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? grogne Ordralfabétix en essayant de se défaire de la poigne étonnamment forte du petit barde.

_**Tu la fermes !** hurle ce dernier en serrant plus fort sa harpe contre la gorge de son prisonnier. Tes poissons sont avariés ! Le pire, c'est quand on arrive à la fin de ton stock ! Je suis obligé de fermer ma fenêtre qui est du côté de ta hutte pour éviter de mourir asphyxié ! Ta poissonnerie de premier choix venant de Lutèce par char à bœufs me sort par les narines !** J'en ai assez de ta puanteur de marchandise !** »

Si cela n'avait été que ça, les Gaulois n'auraient pas paniqués. Ils se seraient demander ce qui avait pu tomber sur la tête de leur ami pour qu'il ose enfin dire ses quatre vérités au poissonnier... mais en faisant cela, le barde avait augmenté la pression sur la gorge de sa victime, au point que Ordralfabétix n'arrive plus à respirer et commence à devenir bleu. Là, c'est la panique !

« **Assurancetourix ! Arrête !** » s'affole le chef en saisissant le jeune homme par le bras.

Sa poigne est telle qu'il fallut quatre Gaulois (le Chef compris) pour le séparer d' Ordralfabétix qui s'attrape aussitôt la gorge en reprenant sa respiration. Assurancetourix se débat jusqu'à ce que les Gaulois le lâche, affolés par la haine qui brille dans ses yeux. Panoramix est figé sur place. On aurait dit que les émotions les plus noires d' Assurancetourix étaient remontés à la surface. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoqué ce bouleversement ? Même s'il les avait ressentit, il avait toujours réussit à les ignorer, sachant que ce Village était sa maison.

« Vous me répétez sans arrêt la même chose : ''_Arrête, Assurancetourix !_'', ''_Tais-toi, Assurancetourix !_'', ''_Tu ne chanteras pas, Assurancetourix !_''... **Si vous vouliez mon silence, vous auriez pu me couper la langue dès le jour où j'ai parlé !**

_Assurancetourix, tu ne peux pas penser un seul instant ce que tu viens de dire ! déclare Panoramix malgré les soufflements de stupeurs des autres Villageois.

_Ah ? Ça aussi, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ? Tout le monde est égal dans ce Village, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde... sauf Assurancetourix ! Il chantes mal me direz-vous ! Et il proteste jamais ! C'est juste un guignol qu'on accroche sur une branche les soirs de banquets !

_Alors là, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Assurancetourix ! s'énerve Abraracourcix en se plantant devant le barde.

_Le droit ? Mais j'en avais des droits ! **Et vous me les avez tous pris ! Tous interdis !** Mais je veux les reprendre et ça, **j'en ai le droit !** »

Brutalement, il se jette sur Abraracourcix et le frappe au visage. Cétautomatix se rue alors sur lui pour l'éloigner du chef mais le barde saisit le glaive à la ceinture de sa victime et le balance vers le forgeron qui l'évite de justesse, perdant au passage quelques mèches de moustaches. Les autres se précipitent pour l'aider et bloquent Assurancetourix mais le barde rendu fou par Toutatis-sait-quoi est incroyablement fort. Mais alors qu'il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise des Villageois et s'apprête à les attaquer une nouvelle fois avec le glaive d' Abraracourcix...

TOC !

Il reçoit un violent coup de rouleau à pâtisserie derrière la tête. Alors qu'il s'écroule assommé sur le sol, Bonemine apparaît derrière lui, tapant du pied, les poings sur les hanches, l'arme dans sa main droite.

« **Personne ne s'en prend à mon cochonnet !** hurle-t-elle en utilisant involontairement le vieux surnom de son époux.

_Oh non, Mimine... » grommelle le chef en cachant son visage rouge de honte sous sa main.

Par chance pour lui, personne ne fait attention au surnom ridicule qui a pourtant de nombreuses fois causés le fou-rire des Villageois. En cet instant, ils sont tous plus inquiet pour Assurancetourix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Chef ? demande un Villageois en pointant le barde.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ! **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on en fasses !?** s'énerve le Chef. Attachez-le solidement ! On verra s'il est toujours fou lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits. »

Les Villageois s'exécutent et pendant qu'ils attachent leur ami barde à un poteau, Abraracourcix se tourne vers leur druide.

« Dit, Panoramix... tu crois qu'il pensait tous ce qu'il a dit ?

_Je l'ignore... marmonne le vieux druide en passant sa main dans sa barbe. Assurancetourix n'était pas dans son état normal, c'est évident. Mais tant que je ne saurais pas quel événement l'a forcé à devenir ainsi, je ne pourrais pas me prononcer sur la vérité de ces paroles.

_Décidément, c'est la journée... Obélix qui est capturé par les Romains, cette enchanteresse qui nous menace avec ses pouvoirs de glace, Astérix qui panique au point de perdre la boule et Assurancetourix qui devient complètement fou ! Manquerait pu que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ! On aurait tous mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin...

_En parlant d' Astérix, je vais m'assurer qu'il ait repris connaissance et qu'il n'ait pas tenté quelque chose d'idiot. Pendant ce temps, surveillez Assurancetourix ! Mais prenez garde ! On ne sait jamais !

_Bah ! soupire le chef. Attaché comme ça, il est aussi inoffensif qu'un marcassin. »

Abraracourcix semble mal, en colère aussi face au comportement du jeune barde mais le vieux druide sait qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Assurancetourix. Le village entier avait pratiquement élevé ce petit orphelin que le Chef avait trouvé Toutatis-sait-où. Alors même si ce garçon chantait comme une casserole et était souvent attaché à un arbre et bâillonné, jamais on ne lui voudrait du mal. C'était un peu l'enfant du Village. Le fils ou le frère de chaque Villageois. Bien qu'inquiet pour le jeune barde, Panoramix retourne vite à sa hutte. Astérix avait certainement repris connaissance maintenant.

* * *

En entrant chez lui, le druide remarque Idéfix, assis sur le lit en gémissant tristement à côté du Gaulois blond qui lui tourne le dos. Le petit chien regarde Panoramix puis le Gaulois qui se trouve être Astérix. Le petit guerrier s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtale, les yeux remplis de larmes et fixant le vide. Soupirant, le vieux sage s'approche de lui.

« Astérix ?

_Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, Panoramix... murmure-t-il, la voix remplie de sanglots. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar...

_J'aimerais bien mais ce serait te mentir. déclare calmement le druide. J'aimerais vraiment te dire que tout ça n'est qu'une hallucination dû à une fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça et qu' Obélix t'attend dehors... mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Astérix se recroqueville davantage, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Idéfix gémit en se collant contre lui mais le guerrier blond ne semble pas remarquer sa présence.

« C'est la fin... sanglote-t-il soudain, étonnant Panoramix. La fin de tout ! César a trouvé plus fort que nous ! Nous ne pouvons rien contre cette enchanteresse !

_As-tu perdu la tête, Astérix !?

_**Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami !** » pleure-t-il soudain comme un petit Gaulois à qui on menace de prendre son bien le plus précieux.

Panoramix comprend que Astérix est bouleversé mais abandonné aussi facilement n'est pas son genre. Le druide le saisit soudain par les épaules et le force à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Le Astérix que je connais n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement ! Il ne laisserait pas ses amis être capturé par quelconque druide ou enchanteresse et il ne les pleurerait pas sans essayer de les sauver !

_**Mais quelles armes ai-je contre cette enchanteresse !?** Je n'y connais rien en magie ! Je profite de ta potion mais je ne sais rien sur comment vaincre un pouvoir magique comme celui que Jules a trouvé contre nous !

_Frima a déjà été enfermée dans cette urne et donc vaincue, il y a de ça plusieurs années. On doit pouvoir trouver un moyen de lui reprendre l'urne, de sauver Obélix et de l'emprisonner à nouveau dedans, si ce n'est la raisonner. Et raisonner les gens, trouver des solutions, c'est tout à fait dans tes cordes ! Voilà ton pouvoir face à Frima ! »

Astérix demeure interdit quelques secondes, enregistrant dans son cerveau les paroles du druide même si pour l'instant, elles sonnent aussi creuse qu'une fiole vide. Mais même s'il ne voit toujours pas comment, il reprend un léger espoir : ils pouvaient sauver Obélix !

Soudain, Cétautomatix entre comme une furie.

« **Panoramix, dépêche-toi ! Assurancetourix a reprit connaissance et il est toujours totalement fou ! Si on le calme pas vite, il est capable de se couper les bras pour s'arracher de ses liens et étrangler tout le monde !** »

Sans autre explication, il retourne dans la cabane du chef. Astérix observe le forgeron comme s'il était fou.

« Assurancetourix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demande-t-il.

_Nous l'ignorons. Il est revenu au Village, fou de rage, et il s'est mit à faire pleins de reproches à tout le monde. Il a même faillit étrangler Ordralfabétix. »

Astérix se fige. Assurancetourix a toujours été le Gaulois le plus doux que la terre ait pu porté. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait été malmené, le barde n'avait jamais rien dit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait forcer leur ami a dire de pareilles horreurs ?

« Allons voir ! » déclare Astérix en sautant hors du lit.

Le druide le regarde, d'abord étonné, mais sourit, ravi de voir que le petit guerrier est lentement en train de reprendre du poils de la bête.

* * *

Lorsque Astérix et Panoramix entrent dans la hutte du chef, le spectacle qui s'ouvre au petit guerrier blond. Assurancetourix est attaché à son poteau et bataille violemment pour se détacher, au point que ses manches se retrouvent abîmées et ses bras sont coupés au sang.

« **Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'attacher comme une bête ! ****Je suis un barde ! Le barde est l'homme le plus important du Village après le Chef ! ****Est-ce que vous attachez votre Chef à un poteau ?**

_Mais calme-toi, Assurancetourix ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! déclare Abraracourcix, tentant de calmer le jeune homme.

_**Et si c'était ça mon état normal ? Ah ! Ça vous plairait moins ! **Si vous aviez su ça, peut-être que vous ne m'auriez pas garder n'est-ce pas ? Bah vous savez quoi ? Si c'est pour m'offrir cette vie-là, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir ! »

Les Villageois suffoquent devant de telles paroles. Jamais Assurancetourix n'aurait pu dire de telles horreurs ! Il y avait quelques chose qui lui faisait dire ça. Surpris, Astérix se précipite devant le barde et l'observe de la tête aux pieds. À part les blessures sanglantes à ses bras, il semble tout à fait normal... mais soudain, il remarque soudain quelque chose. Les yeux d' Assurancetourix normalement bleu comme le ciel étaient gris avec une apparence de verre brisé.

« De la glace ? suffoque Astérix en réalisant la ressemblance.

_Quoi ? s'étonne le Chef.

_Ses yeux ! Regardez ! On dirait de la glace ! »

Les Villageois se pressent autour du barde pour regarder ses yeux et constatent la même chose que leur guerrier : les doux yeux bleus22 du barde étaient comme vitrés par de la glace. La coupable n'est plus un mystère.

« C'est elle ! grogne Astérix. Encore et toujours à cause d'elle ! Elle lui a jeté un sort !

_Bah alors ces paroles ne veulent rien dire ! sourit Cétautomatix.

_Eh bien je crains que si ! » s'exclame Panoramix en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Il lui attrape le menton pour forcer le barde à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Soupirant, il reconnaît là un vieux sortilège qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois et cela l'avait étonné et effrayé.

« C'est un sort très ancien qui n'a été utilisé que quelques rares fois et qui s'appelle « le Miroir Brisé » ! On utilise des débris de miroirs et on les souffle dans les yeux du sujet. Ce sort révèle au grand jour les véritables sentiments noirs, même ceux cachés au fond de l'âme. Alors tout ce qu'a dit Assurancetourix, il l'a pensé un jour... même s'il n'y pense plus maintenant...

_Et revoilà Panoramix le Grand Druide ! vocifère le barde. Le druide **génial** qui nous sauve des Romains avec **sa potion magique !** Il saura bien ce qu'il se passe chez Assurancetourix ! Faudrait nous le rendre doux comme un agneau à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?**N'étiez-vous pas censés être ma famille au lieu d'être mes ****oppresseurs**** ? **

_Assurancetourix, nous sommes une famille ! intervient Astérix. Nous sommes tes amis !

_Mes amis ? C'est ce que tu te dis pour avoir bonne conscience ? grogne le barde.

_Quoi ?

_On voit ce qui arrive à tes amis ! Obélix a bien été capturé par cette enchanteresse et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_Assurancetourix ! s'indigne Panoramix.

_**Rien !** Cette enchanteresse l'a enfermée dans cette urne et est-ce que tu l'as aidé ? Je ne crois pas !

_Assurancetourix, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! s'affole le druide en voyant le regard affolé d'Astérix.

_Remarque, c'est peut-être pas plus mal ! continu le blondinet. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Obélix ? Il taille des menhirs, il baffe des Romains, il mange des sangliers, il ne pense qu'à rire et à remplir son estomac. C'est pas une très grande perte pour le Village ! **Admet-le, Astérix !** Ça te fait plaisir que Obélix ne soit plus dans tes pattes ! »

PAF !

Le barde se prend soudain le poing rageur d'Astérix dans la mâchoire. Le petit guerrier blond tremble de rage, les yeux brillant de larmes. Comment Assurancetourix pouvait-il penser de pareilles horreurs ? Le jeune homme se remet soudain du choc en grognant. Ouvrant ses yeux à nouveau bleu, il grommelle :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Redressant la tête, il voit le regard furieux et rempli de larmes d'Astérix. Le guerrier le fusille du regard, recule jusqu'à la porte puis s'enfuit dans le village, visiblement au bord des larmes.

« **Astérix !** » crie Panoramix en le regardant s'enfuir.

Le druide le voit fuir jusqu'à la maison d'Obélix puis, soulagé de savoir où il est, se tourne vers Assurancetourix. Le jeune barde regarde tout autour de lui mais surtout ses bras ensanglantés. Levant les yeux vers Panoramix, il bégaye :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait faire ? »

Le druide soupire, détache le jeune garçon et lui répond :

« Frima t'a jeté un sort. Un sort qui t'a malheureusement forcé à dire tout les sentiments sombres que tu gardais au fond de toi. Elle t'a forcée à porter sur le monde un regard de glace. »

Bien qu'il ne voit pas quelles horreurs il a pu dire, Assurancetourix comprend qu'il a blessé Astérix. Il a dû donc dire quelque chose sur Obélix. Certainement ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il était furieux à cause d'être frappé pour qu'on l'empêche de chanter. Affolé, il tombe à genoux sur le sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Par Toutatis... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?... »

Panoramix soupire en voyant la détresse sur le visage du jeune homme. Après un regard sur le Chef et les autres, il redresse Assurancetourix et déclare :

« Viens ! Allons soigner ces plaies avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. »

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 7 de ma fiction Astérix. **

**Juste précision: pour moi, Assurancetourix doit être orphelin car dans l'album spécial où l'on parle de la naissance d'Astérix et Obélix, on voit tout les parents des autres Gaulois (qui font tous le même métier que leur paternel) sauf Assurancetourix. Il est seul, ne semble avoir aucun parent et avant lui, il ne semble pas y avoir de barde. alors j'ai trouvé logique qu'Assurancetourix soit un orphelin trouvé près du Village et élevé par chacun à sa manière. Il est devenu barde par force du destin.**

**Les notifications notées *:**

**18* Voir « Astérix et les Vikings », alias « Astérix et les Normands »**

**19* Voir « Astérix et la Zizanie », Assurancetourix est aphone et, lors du premier banquet pour l'anniversaire du chef, il est terriblement mal à l'aise devant la discorde qui entoure ses camarades.**

**20*Voir "La Rose et le Glaive", Assurancetourix apprend l'école aux enfants jusqu'à l'arrivée de Maestria la femme barde.**

**21* Voir « Le Domaine des Dieux » mais surtout « La Zizanie »**

**22* Terme Gaulois qui désirerait aujourd'hui un punching-ball.**

**23* Dans le film « le Domaine des Dieux », on aperçoit que le barde a les yeux bleu.**

**Avis SVP?**


	9. Arrivée de Rome

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Arrivée de Rome**

À Rome, alors que César attend avec impatience des nouvelles de Gaule, un petit garçon joue tranquillement dans son cubiculum* avec ses petites figurines en bois... et un petit menhir fait en véritable granit d'Armorique ! Une pièce unique faites par un grand ami qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qu'il s'apprêtait à revoir bientôt.

« Apeldjus, mon trésor ! Je n'ai rien contre tes jeux mais viens me dire quelles toges tu veux prendre ! » appelle une belle Romaine en toge blanche en entrant, différentes toges d'enfant sur les bras.

Relevant les yeux de son jeu, le petit Romain sourit à sa maman et la rejoint pour voir les vêtements qu'elle lui propose.

« Tu sais, Maman. Obélix ne ferra pas attention à la toge que je porte.

_Tu vas quand même à son anniversaire, mon chéri ! sourit la jeune maman. Tu peux porter une toge plus élégante. Surtout que c'est l'anniversaire d'Obélix et Astérix. Deux anniversaires en même temps, c'est rare ! Choisit celles que tu préfères. Ta préférée sera pour la fête et les autres seront pour les jours où tu resteras en Armorique. »

Le gamin observe les toges attentivement : une verte avec des bordures jaunes, une blanche à bord bleue, une jaune à bord vert, etc... et il saisit une bleue ciel à bordures dorés. En voyant le sourire sur le visage de son fils et ses yeux pétillants, Dulcia comprend tout de suite.

« Parfait. La bleue sera pour la fête. Choisit en encore deux ou trois, on termine ton sac et on part.

_Je peux emmener mes jouets ?

_Quel genre de mère empêcherait son garçon de prendre ses jouets ? sourit-elle. Prends tes figurines préférées. Et n'oublies pas ton cadeau ! Je l'ai mit dans ton armoire. »

Dulcia ressort avec la toge bleue, laissant son fils terminer de ranger ce qu'il veut emmener chez ses amis. Dans le salon, le père Petiminus termine sa dernière mosaïque, une commande spéciale de l'Empereur César lui-même.

« Tu t'en sors ? demande son épouse.

_C'est pas simple mais je suis arrivé. Je préfère voir les modèles en chair et en os plutôt qu'une gravure qui ne fait que montrer un pâle reflet du modèle. Je me demande quand même pourquoi César m'a demandé cette mosaïque. »

Curieuse, la jeune femme observe le travail de son mari : une magnifique mosaïque représentant une femme aux cheveux d'or en chignon dans une robe de prêtresse entourée de flocons argentés, blancs ou bleus.

« C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de demande.

_C'est peut-être sa dernière conquête.

_Petiminus ! rouspète gentiment son épouse. Si César t'entendait, tu finirais aux lions ! Et imagine la colère de Cléopâtre !

_Oh ! Moi ce que j'en dit ! Je suis simple mosaïste. rit l'artisan en récupérant son travail.

_Allez ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et va préparer la charrette. Apeldjus n'attend plus que toi.

_Bien, Madame ! »

Sous le sourire de son épouse, Petiminus sort de leur maison sans savoir que la femme qu'il vient de représenter en mosaïque sème le terreur en Armorique, là où son fils s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

En Gaule, non loin de la forêt des Druides, Frima avance calmement dans les bois, gelant le sol sous ses pieds. Elle avait marchée pendant des jours et se rend dans un lieu précis. Sans s'occuper de l'interdiction d'entrer pour les non-druides, la jeune femme s'avance presque solennellement jusqu'à une stèle s'élevant de terre. Un nom en lettre celtique est gravé dans le granit. Un nom qu'elle connaît bien : Goscinnix ! Elle savait que son père aurait fait le chemin jusque sur les terres sacrés des druides pour y être enterrer. Et dans un petit chaudron scellé se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Avec un léger respect pour la sépulture, elle s'approche et essaye de prendre le chaudron... pour voir qu'il est directement sculpté dans la pierre.

« Père... vous étiez toujours trop prudent... mais aucun sort ne peut vaincre la glace ! »

D'un geste de main, elle envoie un nuage de glace qui entoure le chaudron. Celui-ci se brise en mille morceaux, libérant son contenu : une pierre translucide aux reflets colorés violet et bleu. Un léger sourire sur le visage, elle s'en saisit.

« Je savais que tu étais là ! Panoramix ne pourra plus nier. Sa mémoire lui reviendra ! »

Sans autre mot, elle s'éloigne, pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé avant de finir enfermée dans cette urne.

Flashback :

_Dans les forêts de conifères de l'est de la Gaule, Goscinnix et son épouse Galatine étaient réputés comme les plus grands mages de la région. Lui était un druide respecté de tous et aux nombreuses connaissances, elle était une prêtresse de la Forêt qui connaissait toutes les plantes médicinales et poisons. Ensembles, ils avaient eu deux enfants : une fille prénommée Frima et un garçon répondant au nom de Panoramix. Leur aînée se nommait Frima car elle était née au milieu d'un hiver rude et était tombée malade rapidement à cause du froid. Goscinnix avait réussit à la soigner grâce à une formule très rare... mais il savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir des contreparties. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru cela. Cela arriva un beau jour d'été. Le ciel était clair et un vent frai soufflait des montagnes. Panoramix avait environ cinq ans et Frima approchait les seize ans. Les deux enfants de mages connaissaient la forêt mieux que quiconque. C'est donc en riant, cheveux au vent et pieds nus pour la jeune fille, ils courent entre les arbres. Soudain, Panoramix remarque quelque chose dans un arbre : une peau de bête._

_« Frima, regarde ça ! »_

_La demoiselle s'approche de la chose, lorsqu'un énorme homme vêtu d'un peau de bête sort des derrière l'arbre._

_« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »_

_Frima recule et attrape Panoramix par l'épaule. Mais le petit garçon, aillant alors des cheveux noirs sombre, regarde sa sœur, étonné. Cet homme était étrange et peu rassurant mais rien d'affolant. _

_« Qui êtes vous ? demande le petit garçon._

__Je suis un Viking égaré._

__Les Terres Vikings sont loin d'ici ! se méfie Frima. Il faut prendre le bateau pour venir ici. Que faites-vous en Gaule ?_

__Je suis en voyage, à la recherche de richesses._

__Ces forêts sont remplie de richesses naturelles ! sourit Panoramix, encore innocent._

__Mais j'en vois déjà ! Deux enfants adorables, un garçon encore jeune et une ravissante demoiselle sûrement encore vierge ! De quoi faire d'excellents esclaves ! »_

_Avant que le frère et la sœur aient le temps de réagir, le Viking se rue sur Panoramix et le coince sous son bras. Le gamin hurle en se débattant. _

_« **Libérez mon frère, sale barbare !** » hurle Frima en se ruant vers leur agresseur. _

_Celui-ci l'attrape violemment par le bras. La poigne est telle que la demoiselle pense qu'il va lui briser le membre. Pleurant de douleur, elle se débat pour s'échapper. La peur semble lui glacer le corps car elle se sent devenir froide comme la glace. Soudain, un rayon de glace s'échappe de sa main et frappe l'arbre près d'eux. Surpris, le Viking lâche les deux enfants qui s'éloignent hors de sa portée. Mais le barbare est figé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Fusillant la demoiselle du regard, il hurle :_

_« **Tu es un monstre !** »_

_Une branche de l'arbre fragilisée par la glace se brise soudain et tombe sur le Viking. Le poids est tel que l'homme meurt sur le coup sous les hurlements des deux enfants. Panoramix se tourne vers sa sœur, étonné._

_« Frima ! Comment as-tu fais ça ? »_

_La jeune fille, assise dans l'herbe qui gèle à son contact, observe ses mains comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang._

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

* * *

_Goscinnix regarde les mains de sa fille, inquiet. Il craignait que quelque chose se passe à cause du sort qu'elle a subit lorsqu'elle était bébé, mais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Galatine, elle, s'occupe d'une petite plaie sur le bras de Panoramix en surveillant les actions de son époux. Son aînée est assise sur un tabouret, tremblante, pâle comme un linge et créant de la glace à chaque endroit que touche son corps._

_« Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille... on dirait que ton corps s'est mit à créer de la glace et que tu la contrôles. »_

_Frima se fige._

_« C'est impossible ! _

__Je crains que cela soit le cas. Cela doit à voir avec le sort de l'Hiver._

__Quel sort ? » demande Panoramix._

_Les deux parents se regardent, hésitant, puis le père déclare calmement :_

_« Quelques jours après ta naissance, Frima, tu as été victime d'une violente fièvre. Tu ne pleurais plus, tu brûlais littéralement de l'intérieur. Alors... j'ai usé d'un sort rare nommé le Sort de l'Hiver. Je t'ai fait avaler les glaces les plus froides que l'on trouve sur la plus haute montagne du monde avec celles du fond d'un lac profond avant de te baigner dans les eaux froides du lac. Ce sort a baissé ta fièvre et t'as rendue insensible au froid mais a également blanchit tes cheveux, normalement bruns. Je savais qu'il y avait des risques mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille. Je suppose donc que ce sort t'a permis d'avoir des pouvoirs de glace. » _

_Frima se fige et regarde ses mains, affolée. Et lorsque sa mère s'approche d'elle..._

_« **Non !** hurle-t-elle en se redressant. Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas vous blesser ! »_

_Galatine et Goscinnix se regardent, attristés. Panoramix observe ses parents, étonné voir outré qu'ils aient osé leur cacher une telle information... mais il saute de son siège et court vers Frima. Sa sœur s'éloigne de lui mais le petit garçon lui saisit la main sans tenir compte de ses cris affolés. Le petit garçon sourit joyeusement._

_« Tu m'as sauvé, Frima !_

__Il m'a traité de monstre... tremble la demoiselle en repensant à l'homme qu'elle a involontairement tué._

__Frima, ma chérie ! intervient Goscinnix. Ce Viking a essayé de vous enlever pour vous vendre comme esclaves. C'est lui le monstre et non toi !_

__Papa, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai fais..._

__Quoi que tu es fais, Frima, tu n'avais pas le choix ! déclare Galatine en souriant._

__Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle ! sanglote Frima. Panoramix veut devenir druide et moi je voulais devenir barde ou prêtresse de Bélisama ! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire ? Que va-t-il se passer quand les gens vont le découvrir ? _

__Ils ne le sauront jamais ! reprend son père en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Ce sera notre secret ! Chaque druide a ses secrets et personne ne saura. Nous t'aiderons à contrôler cette magie._

__Est-ce possible ? tremble la jeune fille._

__Bien sûr ! sourit Panoramix. Tu es ma grande sœur, Frima ! Jamais je ne te verrais comme un monstre ! »_

_Frima sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Émue, elle tombe à genoux et serre son frère dans ses bras. À cet instant, ni Goscinnix ni Galatine ne pensent que leurs enfants pourront un jour être ennemis._

Fin du Flashback.

* * *

Au village, Panoramix termine d'inspecter et de bander les plaies sur les bras d' Assurancetourix.

« Voilà ! Encore quelques jours avec les soins appropriés, tes blessures seront rapidement cicatrisées. » sourit le druide en rendant sa tunique au jeune homme.

Le barde hoche la tête en regardant les bandages qui cachent ses blessures dégoulinantes de sang sur ses bras, tremblant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était chez le druide à rester cacher car il craint sortir de la hutte et d'affronter le Village. Si Panoramix disait vrai, il avait dit toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pensé un jour sur les autres et sur le village. Avec l'accord de Panoramix, il pouvait rester dans sa hutte le temps qu'il se sente prêt. Après s'être assuré du bien-être du jeune garçon, le druide sort de sa hutte pour prendre l'air, jetant un bref regard vers la hutte d'Obélix, où il aperçoit Astérix dans la carrière de menhirs de son ami. Le petit guerrier avait passé ces derniers jours à faire des allez-retour entre sa hutte et celle de son ami. Il se penche pour ramasser un minuscule morceau de granit semblable à un menhir sous le regard triste d'Idéfix puis retourne vers sa propre hutte pour s'asseoir sur son banc, faisant tourner le mini menhir entre ses mains. Le brave petit Idéfix se serre contre ses jambes en gémissant tristement, forçant involontairement le petit guerrier à le prendre dans sa main pour le poser sur le banc avant de reprendre son observation du morceau de granit.

Après avoir passer les derniers jours à calmer les villageois inquiets voir furieux pour certains (surtout Ordralfabétix), Abraracourcix quitte sa hutte et avance dans le village pour se calmer les nerfs. Mais en passant, il remarque Astérix assis misérablement sur son banc. Attristé, il rejoint Panoramix.

« Il a vraiment pas l'air bien... marmonne le Chef.

_Qui peut lui en vouloir ? Astérix a toujours été avec Obélix, avant même qu'il ne tombe dans la marmite. Ils ont toujours pris soin de l'autre alors savoir que Obélix est en danger sans rien pouvoir faire le déprime. Il avait légèrement repris le dessus mais les paroles d' Assurancetourix l'ont bouleversé.

_Mais... euh... qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres à propos d' Assurancetourix ?

_La vérité ! Mentir ne servirait à rien, sauf à offrir de nouvelles armes à Frima.

_Elle... elle pourrait recommencer ?

_Elle est prête à tout pour aider César et obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle utilisera certainement d'autres sorts et essayera de nous monter les uns contre les autres.

_Non, je veux dire : elle pourrait jeter ce sort à Assurancetourix une nouvelle fois ?

_Le Miroir Brisé ? Non, aucun risque. Ce sort a l'inconvénient et l'avantage d'être à usage unique. Une fois que l'on a utilisé, le sujet ne peut plus être ensorcelé. Il est immunisé. Assurancetourix n'a plus rien à craindre de ce sort. »

Le Chef soupire. Même s'il n'osait pas encore faire face au jeune homme, savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais dans cet état inquiétant le rassure. Mais lui et le druide savent qu'il faudra désormais marcher sur des œufs pour parler à Astérix et le ramener à un état plus normal afin qu'il puisse les aider. Face à Frima, ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Sans savoir ce que vivent leurs amis Gaulois, la famille de Petiminus arrive en Armorique après un voyage de plusieurs jours. Apeldjus est littéralement surexcité.

« Idéfix pourra jouer avec moi et j'aiderais Obélix à lui apprendre à rapporter des menhirs !

_Ho ! Doucement, Apeldjus ! intervient son père. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver sous un menhir en revenant te chercher !

_Mais laisse-le ! Obélix saura prendre soin de lui. sourit Dulcia. Et les amis sont fait pour s'amuser ensemble.

_Oui mais il faut qu'il soit prudent avec ses menhirs ! C'est quand même pas léger ces machins ! »

Soudain, une patrouille romaine s'avance sur la route et leur crie :

« **HALTE !**

_Oh la poisse ! grommelle Petiminus en arrêtant la charrette.

_Patrouille de légionnaires du camps retranché d'Aquarium ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? demande le Chef de patrouille.

_Petiminus, je suis mosaïste. Nous allons voir de vieilles connaissances !

_Dans cette région ?

_Vous savez, les vieux Romains apprécient l'air pur de l'Armorique. »

Le Chef hésite puis se tournent vers les autres légionnaires.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars ?

_Bah y'a moins de grabuge depuis quelques temps.

_Les Gaulois ne bougent plus ces temps-ci !

_Faut dire qu'on approche de l'anniversaire des deux autres ! Vous vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé à la relève de Babaorum y'a deux ans ? Le Gros les a complètement massacré !*

_Bon ! reprend le Chef. Allez-y mais soyez prudent ! Y'a des barbares fous dans le coin ! »

Petiminus fait un rapide signe de tête aux légionnaires puis s'éloigne avec sa famille.

* * *

La patrouille d'Aquarium reprend son tour lorsqu'ils tombent sur un des légionnaires de Petibonhum qui sifflote tranquillement en cueillant des baies sur un buisson. Le fait qu'il soit seul et désarmé les étonne.

« Hé ! Avé, Légionnaire ! s'exclame le Chef en s'approchant, attirant l'attention du solitaire. De quel camps viens-tu, camarade ?

_Légionnaire Segratlépus de Petibonhum ! répond-t-il simplement en se redressant. Avé, les gars !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais seul hors de ton camps ? Tu as envie de te faire massacrer ?

_Par qui ?

_**Comment par qui !?** Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_Bah depuis deux ans à peu près.

_**Et tu demandes par qui ? Mais par l'un des fous du Village voisin !** Surtout l'espèce de gros monstre gavé de potion magique ! »

Segratlépus regarde les légionnaires et éclate de rire. Ceux d'Aquarium se demandent s'il ne s'est pas déjà pris un coup sur la tête. Calmant son fou-rire, le Petibonhum s'explique :

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Y'a une invité de César à Petibonhum !

_Quel rapport ?

_Bah le rapport est que, grâce à elle, on a plus rien à craindre du Gros Monstre ! »

La patrouille d'Aquarium se fige. Était-ce possible ? César avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fort pour vaincre leur pire ennemi ?

« Là, tu nous as en trop dit, Segratlépus ! **Explique-toi !**

_Bah, ça ne sera plus un secret quand le Village des Fous sera Romain alors je peux vous expliquer ! »

* * *

Après avoir croiser la patrouille, Petiminus sait que le Village n'est plus très loin. De toute façon, les chemins y menaient tous. Mais afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, les parents allaient déposer Apeldjus à quelques mètres, assez proche pour que leur fils ne court aucun danger mais assez loin pour que les patrouilles ne se posent pas de questions.

« Pourquoi vous ne venez pas ? demande une nouvelle fois Apeldjus.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, fiston. J'ai encore des commandes de mosaïques à terminer. soupire son père.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas. sourit sa mère en posant sa main sur la joue de son garçon. Nous reviendrons vite te chercher. Et tu n'es pas perdu. Tu les connais tous, et Obélix et Astérix seront toujours avec toi. »

Le petit garçon sourit et serre sa mère dans ses bras. C'était un peu comme s'il sentait qu'il y avait un problème... mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Rien ne pouvait arriver à ses amis Gaulois !

Petiminus arrête la charrette et récupère le baluchon de son fils.

« Voilà ! Tu suis le sentier et tu arriveras devant le village. Ça ira, mon grand ?

_Oui papa ! sourit le garçonnet en saisissant ses affaires.

_Passe un bon moment, mon chéri. » sourit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Apeldjus grogne un peu (comme tout petit garçon qui fait semblant d'être agacé que sa mère le prenne pour un bébé) puis bondit de la charrette et s'éloigne vers le Village. Un dernier salut à ses parents et il disparaît derrière les buissons. Dulcia et Petiminus l'observent en souriant, ravis par son impatience, puis ils repartent avant de tomber sur une patrouille.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien. soupire Dulcia.

_Oh, Apeldjus n'est plus un bébé, Dulcia. sourit son époux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver avec les Gaulois ? »

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça qu'un violent coup de vent glacé se met à souffler, effrayant les chevaux tirant la charrette. Les deux Romains tremblent à la chute brutale de température mais soudain, Dulcia se sent happer dans les airs par une violente bourrasque froide qui semble la tenir comme un poing. La jeune femme hurle, surprise, puis voit son mari être happer à son tour avant que leurs chevaux et charrette soient changer en glace. Alors que tout deux se sentent paniquer, une femme en robe de prêtresse blanche s'avance vers eux, les mains auréolées de flocons argentés.

« Voilà une rencontre inattendue ! dit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que des gens de Rome viennent faire en Armorique, précisément dans le seul endroit qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ? »

Les époux sont surpris et affolés. C'est la femme de la mosaïque commandée par César ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Surtout que son regard glacial n'a rien de rassurant. Sans compter sur le sourire froid qui se glisse sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Sautillant entre les rochers et au-dessus des souches, Apeldjus arrive enfin devant le Village. Celui-ci est calme mais même si les batailles de poissons sont fréquentes (comme le gamin a pu l'observer lors de sa dernière visite), ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit le plus agité du monde antique. Rien à voir avec Rome ! Fou de joie, il s'élance droit vers la hutte de son héros.

« **OB****É****LIX !** »

Astérix se fige en entendant cette voix. D'ailleurs, tout le village sursaute, stupéfait, et tous sortent de leur hutte pour voir le petit Romain courir vers la hutte du tailleur de menhir, passant devant le chef et le druide sans les saluer... ou d'un rapide salut. Alors que tous se regardent, effarés d'avoir oublier l'arrivée du petit, Astérix saute littéralement sur ses pieds en voyant le garçonnet.

« Apeldjus ? »

Idéfix, heureux de revoir son jeune ami Romain, court vers le petit garçon qui atteint alors la hutte d'Obélix... mais l'enfant est étonné de la trouver vide. À vrai dire, elle semblait avoir été inhabitée depuis plusieurs jours. La poussière commence à s'agglutiner sur les meubles, montrant une absence totale de vie. Cela l'effraye et sa joie retombe, faisant comme un poids sur son estomac. Soudain, un petit aboiement légèrement triste le force à baisser la tête pour voir Idéfix. Le petit chien aboie en se collant contre ses jambes, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Apeldjus se baisse pour le ramasser et le serre dans ses bras, ravi de retrouver l'adorable petite boule de poils noire et blanche... mais il sent qu'il y a un problème. Surtout lorsqu'il voit Astérix, seul, courir vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Apeldjus ? » demande-t-il.

En plus d'être visiblement étonné par sa présence, il y a très clairement de la peur, de la tristesse voir du désespoir.

« Astérix... où est Obélix ? »

Cette question bien qu'innocente est un coup de glaive dans le cœur d'Astérix. Le guerrier fait tout pour ne rien montrer à l'enfant... mais ses yeux se mettent à briller sous les larmes et il pâlit à vu d' œil. Apeldjus tremble. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que son cœur comprend. Il secoue la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Non... non non non... »

Astérix ne peut pas supporter ces larmes. Il s'agenouille et ouvre les bras, laissant Apeldjus s'y enterré pour pleurer. Il le serre alors tendrement contre lui, comprenant ce que c'est de perdre un ami. Voyant l'enfant en larmes, Abraracourcix et Panoramix s'approchent. Lorsqu'ils sont à ses côtés, Astérix lève les yeux vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Apeldjus fait ici ? » demande-t-il en calmant le petit garçon qui se force à essuyer ses larmes.

Le Chef et le druide se regardent, un peu gênés. Surtout qu'ils entendent un léger reproche dans la voix d'Astérix, signe qu'il se doute qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec cette arrivée inattendue. Jouant nerveusement avec sa cape, Abraracourcix force un petit sourire gêné sur son visage et articule timidement :

« Surprise... »

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8 de ma fiction Astérix. On arrive dans le début des gros problèmes mais aussi l'arrivée d'une petite solution. Alors je sais que j'ai changé "Applejus" pour "Apeldjus", mais j'ai vérifié et la nouvelle orthographe est la bonne. **

**Petite référence à Once Upon a Time avec les pierres colorés dans une urne. **

**Et premier flash-back sur Frima. Si vous n'avez pas bien compris: Frima est née avec les cheveux châtain clairs mais suite au sort d'Hiver, ses cheveux sont devenu blancs, blond clair, et Panoramix a les cheveux bruns-noirs.**

**Segratlépus vient de "Ce gratte les puces"**

**Voir les notifications notés*:**

**23* Nom désignant une chambre à coucher, voir « Les lauriers de César »**

**24* Voir « Obélix et Compagnie » même si dans cet album seul l'anniversaire d'Obélix est célébré. On peut imaginé que Astérix se rappelant de leur anniversaire à proposer d'offrir une surprise à Obélix avec la complicité des autres et que le banquet était ensuite une célébration des deux anniversaires. En plus, Obélix offre ''sa tournée'' de Romains à la fin alors on peut prendre cela pour un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour Astérix.**

**Avis SVP?**


	10. Plan de bataille

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Plan de bataille**

« **MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPL****È****TEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI !?** » hurle Astérix en fusillant littéralement du regard les Villageois devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entend : les Villageois avaient fait venir Apeldjus au Village et, malgré l'arrivée de la dangereuse Frima, ils n'avaient pas prévenu Petiminus et Dulcia pour leur dire de rester à Rome et de ne pas emmener Apeldjus. Maintenant, le petit Romain était ici, au Village ! Une cible parfaite pour cette enchanteresse givrée !

« S'il n'y avait eu que les Romains, ça n'aurait pas été grave ! **Mais avec cette espèce de folle givrée en liberté dans la forêt ! Vous y avez pensé !? Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on l'utilise comme bouclier ? Vous êtes encore plus fous que je le croyais !**

_Allons, Astérix ! s'indigne Panoramix, assis à côté d'Apeldjus qui caresse tendrement Idéfix pour se consoler. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté ça ou même laissé faire ?

_On avait complètement oublier qu'il devait venir. s'explique Abraracourcix, perché sur son siège de conseil. Faut dire que l'arrivée de Frima et ce qui est arrivé à Obélix, on s'est un peu emmêlé les idées...

_Et pourquoi l'avez-vous fait venir ici, d'abord !? » grogne Astérix.

Apeldjus se fige. Astérix et Obélix n'avaient pas été mit au courant de son arrivée ? Ils avaient oubliés leur anniversaire ? Comment est-ce possible ? Apeldjus n'oubliait jamais sa date de naissance ! Peut-être qu'en grandissant, on oubliait plus souvent... après tout, Astérix et Obélix étaient bien plus vieux que lui et ils avaient bien d'autres choses à penser. Les autres Villageois hésitent. Devaient-ils cracher le morceau ou devaient-ils garder la surprise jusqu'au jour J qui était dans deux jours ?

Puis, Panoramix ne supportant plus de voir le regard furieux d'Astérix, le druide se redresse et déclare calmement :

« Il est venu ici pour célébrer un événement rarissime qui a eu lieu il y a trente-six ans dans ce village.

_Quel événement ? s'étonne le petit guerrier, cherchant dans toutes les fêtes qui lui viennent à l'esprit.

_La naissance de deux enfants. Deux garçons nés le même jour et à la même heure ! »

Astérix pâlit comme un linge lorsque la réalisation le frappe de plein fouet comme un menhir en pleine tête. Il avait complètement oublié leur anniversaire à lui et Obélix. Bien que ces deux-là passent rarement une journée séparés, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés ce jour-là où ils avaient décidés de naître exactement en même temps ! Cela lui mit à nouveau un gros coup au moral. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il marmonne en reculant jusqu'au mur, se laissant ensuite glisser sur le sol, les yeux égards et tremblant de haut en bas. Les Villageois observent cela sans rien dire mais leur cœur se serre à cette vue. Même s'ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce que ressentait Astérix, puisque personne n'avait quelqu'un qui partageait une date de naissance commune comme les deux inséparables, ils comprenaient que c'était dur pour lui car ce jour-là, Obélix devenait plus un frère jumeau qu'un ami pour le petit guerrier. Panoramix, qui a toujours été le seul à comprendre presque totalement les deux amis (en dehors de leurs parents respectifs*), s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Astérix, mais il faut te ressaisir. Nous avons besoin de toute nos forces pour vaincre Frima !

_Quelles forces ? Sans la potion magique et sans Obélix, on ne peut pas vaincre cette enchanteresse...

_Voyons, Astérix ! s'affole Abraracourcix. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Pas toi !

_**Pourquoi !?** hurle Astérix en fusillant le Chef du regard. Parce que j'ai toujours été là pour sauver vos moustaches, je n'ai pas le droit d'admettre la vérité ?

_Hé, gamin ! s'indigne Agecanonix en s'avançant vers lui. On comprend que tu es triste pour ton copain mais...

_**VOUS COMPRENEZ !?** »

Le hurlement du petit Gaulois effraye tout ceux présent dans la hutte. Surtout qu'en hurlant, il s'est redressé sur ses jambes, les yeux remplis de larmes et de rage, et semble plus menaçant que jamais.

« **Comment osez-vous dire que vous me comprenez ?** Vous n'avez jamais eu quelqu'un comme Obélix à vos côtés ! Vous n'avez jamais défendu un ami comme s'il avait été votre frère ! Vous n'avez jamais vu cet ami faible et sans défense face aux autres, être battu par les autres parce qu'il est différent ! **VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS CE QUE C'EST DE BRAVER UNE INTERDICTION POUR L'AIDER!* NI CE QUE C'EST QUE DE LE VOIR SE BATTRE CONTRE UNE FORCE QU'IL NE MAÎTRISE PAS ET QU'IL CRAIGNAIT !** hurle-t-il, choquant les autres mais surtout Panoramix. Alors, ne venez pas me dire que vous me comprenez !

_Moi, je crois que je peux comprendre. »

* * *

Tous se tournent vers la porte de la hutte pour voir un silhouette d'un Gaulois blond en tunique bleu à carreaux blancs et à la cape rouge. Le jeune homme semble effrayé mais en même temps déterminé. Regard rare chez ce jeune Gaulois que tous reconnaissent.

« Assurancetourix ? » suffoque le druide.

Le jeune barde est tremblant, craignant toujours les retombées des horreurs qu'il a dit, mais il ne veut pas continuer à se cacher éternellement comme un lâche. Le Village avait besoin de tout le monde pour trouver une solution et peut-être que sa petite conversation avec Frima allait aider. Alors qu'Astérix le fusille du regard, certainement toujours blessé par ses paroles sur Obélix, Assurancetourix s'avance vers lui et s'explique :

« Je ne comprend peut-être pas ce que toi ou Obélix ressentez quand vous êtes ensemble parce que j'ai toujours été seul... mais je peux comprendre ce que c'est que d'être isolé, d'être seul. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille et même si le village a essayé de m'élever comme tel, ça ne remplira jamais le vide d'une vraie famille. Être ignoré, rejeté, ça aussi je sais ce que c'est !

_**Tais-toi, Assurancetourix ! **grogne Astérix, énervé. Tu le dis toi-même ! Tu as toujours été seul ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !** Personne ne pourra jamais me comprendre !** »

Le petit guerrier passe furieusement à côté du barde, les poings serrés, décidé à l'éloigner le plus possible pour éviter de s'énerver d'avantage.

« Obélix, lui, il peut ! » déclare soudain Apeldjus.

Tous se tournent vers lui, surpris, sauf Astérix qui est littéralement figé sur place. La colère est remplacée par la tristesse. Parler de son ami lui est encore difficile alors parler de lui comme s'il était là... mais Apeldjus ne peut pas supporter d'avantage de voir l'ami de son ami déprimé à ce point. Courant pour se placer devant lui, il déclare :

« Tu dis que toi et Obélix, vous êtes nés le même jour. Que vous êtes comme frères. Alors ce que tu ressens, Obélix le ressent aussi ! Et je suis sûr qu'il croit en toi ! Qu'il sait que tu vas le sortir de là !

_Apeldjus a raison ! s'exclame Assurancetourix en rejoignant l'enfant et le guerrier. Obélix et toi, vous êtes unis comme les doigts de la main ! Rappelle-toi l'histoire avec le chaudron de Moralélastix* ! Tu as été banni du Village et Obélix t'as suivit **sans** penser un **seul** instant que vous pourriez ne jamais revenir ! Il ne t'a **jamais** abandonné, même quand tout vos espoirs de réussite étaient à zéro ! Et rappelle-toi avant qu'il ne tombe dans la marmite !* C'était pas toi le petit Gaulois qui n'avait pas peur des grands quand il s'agissait de défendre son ami ? C'est pas toi qui a souvent fini couvert de bleu pour éviter les coups à Obélix ? Et pour finir, ce n'est pas toi qui a aidé Obélix à faire face à sa force après l'accident ? Tu l'as défendu quand vous étiez petit ! Il t'a défendu après pour rembourser sa dette ! Vous avez **toujours** pu compter l'un sur l'autre ! Et Frima m'a appris qu'elle pouvait toujours penser dans cette urne ! Alors je suis **sûr** qu'en cet instant, Obélix n'attend **qu'une** chose : que tu ailles l'aider et que tu le sortes de là ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait ! »

Astérix est figé sur place, tremblant, perdu. Obélix pouvait encore pensé dans cette étrange prison magique ? Alors à quoi pouvait-il pensé ? À quel point Astérix était lâche pour ne pas être déjà intervenu plus tôt ? Espérait-il toujours ? Ou avait-il déjà abandonné ? Soudain, il sent la main d'Apeldjus qui saisit la sienne. Le petit garçon glisse quelque chose dans son poing et sourit d'une manière encourageante. Le guerrier blond ouvre sa main pour y voir le petit menhir que son ami a taillé pour que l'enfant puisse jouer avec. Cela lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs. Ce jouet fait resurgir des mémoires enterrées mais non oubliées. Et l'une d'elles lui revient parfaitement. Le jour où il a apprit que les effets de la potion magique seraient permanents chez Obélix.

* * *

**Flashback : **

_Tout les enfants jouent paisiblement dans la cour de l'école. Tous sauf un ! Le jeune Astérix est assis sous un grand chêne et lit ses tablettes gravés. Depuis qu'il avait aidé Obélix a entré dans la hutte du Druide et qu'il l'avait accidentellement fait tomber dans la marmite de potion magique, Obélix n'allait plus à l'école. À vrai dire, il n'y avait même plus d'école pour le moment. Le cas d'Obélix était assez inquiétant pour que Panoramix l'ausculte tout les jours, le surveille et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Alors même si les autres étaient aussi ses amis, Astérix n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui arrivait à son ami et son cœur était divisé entre deux choix : se taire et garder secret son rôle dans l'accident (car personne n'avait fait le lien avec lui) ou tout avouer au Druide et à ses parents, quitte à avoir une belle remontrance et que ses parents ne lui fassent plus confiance. Mais cette dernière possibilité l'affolait. Son père était tellement fier de lui, de son fiston tellement bon à l'école qui défendait son ami coûte que coûte et qui n'avait pas peur des autres. Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que son fils avait aidé son ami à braver l'interdit pour boire de la potion magique et qu'en plus, il avait été assez égoïste pour laisser son ami tomber dans la marmite afin de ne pas être gronder ? Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ni même essayer de savoir. Il avait trop peur de la réaction finale._

_Soudain, Assurancetourix arrête d'accorder sa harpe et s'exclame :_

_« Regardez ! Obélix arrive ! »_

_Tous se retournent et voient leur ami arrivé calmement. Il les salue d'un geste de main et court les rejoindre._

_« Bonjour ! salut-il poliment. Je peux jouer avec vous ?_

__Ça s'est calmé, tes excès de force à cause de la potion magique ? demande Cétautomatix. _

__Bah... je ne sais pas trop... »_

_Obélix n'avait pas très envie de leur dire que le druide pensait que cette force risquait d'être permanente. Même si lui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot, les autres pouvaient le savoir. Surtout Astérix qui les a rejoint, ses tablettes coincées sous son bras. _

_« Qu'est-ce que le druide t'a dit exactement ? demande ce dernier._

__J'ai pas tout compris... »_

_Les enfants hésitent un peu... puis au final, tous haussent les épaules. Rien ne les empêchaient de jouer avec Obélix. Mais alors que tous s'éloignent pour trouver un jeu amusant, Astérix fronce les sourcils en observant son meilleur ami. Son comportement n'est pas normal. Il cachait quelque chose._

_Haussant les épaules, il rejoint le petit groupe après avoir posé ses tablettes sur un des bureaux de l'école. Les murmures reprennent, chacun cherchant quel jeu faire. Certains voudraient imiter les batailles des adultes et d'autres dérivent sur les poissons peu frais du père d'Ordralfabétix. À vrai dire, ce dernier et le fils du forgeron, Cétautomatix, se disputent déjà à ce sujet et, à les regarder, les poings leur démangent. Chose que remarque Gommarabix*. Celui-ci regarde soudain Obélix avec un mauvais sourire._

_« On a qu'à jouer à Gaulois contre Romains ! déclare-t-il. Et Obélix jouera le Gros de la troupe de César !_

__Mais je ne suis pas gros ! bougonne Obélix, se rappelant de ce que lui a dit Panoramix._

__Écoute, Obé ! Dans la vie c'est comme ça ! T'as les forts et les faibles ! ricane le gamin en souriant d'une manière presque effrayante. Les forts, c'est les Gaulois et nous ! Et parmi les faibles, y'a les Romains... et y'a toi ! »_

_Obélix est figé sur place, blessé. Tremblant de tout son corps, il comprend ce que va faire Gommarabix... tout comme Astérix et les autres enfants. Alors que tous proposent de laisser Obélix tranquille (car ils ont eu de gros problèmes avec leurs parents après l'accident de la marmite), le jeune caïd lève son poing en criant :_

_« **Par Toutatis et Bélénos !** »_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de baisser son poing pour frapper le gamin rondouillard, Obélix le frappe le premier pour se défendre. Mais sous la peur, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la force mise dans son coup. Alors Gommarabix se retrouve projeté quelques mètres plus loin et se cogne violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre. Voyant ça, tous les enfants s'écartent d'Obélix, inquiets. Ce dernier pâlit et regarde ses mains. Il avait à nouveau utiliser sa force surhumaine et n'avait pas contrôler sa puissance._

_Furax, Gommarabix se redresse en massant son menton._

_« C'était quoi, ça !? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus aussi fort ! s'énerve-t-il en rejoignant Obélix._

__Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ! panique Obélix. Panoramix a dit que cela pouvait être permanent et il ne m'a pas dit quand je vais redevenir normal ! »_

_À ces mots, tous suffoquent et la grande majorité s'éloignent encore plus du petit rouquin rond. À leur réaction, il comprend qu'ils savent ce que veut dire « permanent » contrairement à lui. Gommarabix, se remettant du coup et du choc, s'approche de celui qui fut son Romain-à-baffer et grogne, furieux :_

_« Es-tu vraiment assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce que veut dire « permanent » ? Cela veut dire que les effets ne vont **pas** s'arrêter ! Que jamais,** au grand jamais,** tu ne seras à nouveau normal ! **Tu auras toujours cette force surhumaine ! Jamais ça ne s'arrêtera !** »_

_Maintenant que la définition de « permanent » est clair dans sa tête, Obélix pâlit légèrement. Il semblait seulement comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais normal à nouveau. Il est soudain ramené à la réalité par un choc léger contre sa joue... ou au moins, il ne sent que faiblement le rageur coup de poing de Gommarabix. Le gamin se met à hurler de douleur en agitant son poing endolori. La force d'Obélix lui permettait de contrer également les coups et de ne pas ressentir la douleur. Son ancien bourreau lève les yeux vers lui, furieux, et grogne :_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas devenir mais tu ne seras jamais un Gaulois ! Tu es beaucoup trop fort pour ça ! »_

_Obélix se fige et devient blanc comme un linge. S'il ne pouvait pas être un Gaulois à cause de cette force, alors qu'allait-il être ? _

* * *

_Les autres enfants observent le fils du tailleur de menhirs avec un regard étrange à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'horreur puis, suivant le caïd Gommarabix, tous s'éloignent de lui. Obélix sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non seulement, il ne serait plus jamais normal mais en plus, sa trop grande force faisait qu'il était rejeté par les autres. Pourquoi Panoramix ne l'avait pas prévenu de cette possibilité ? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas prévenu eux non plus ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'être fort rime avec être rejeté ?_

_Obélix fait tout pour retenir ses larmes afin de ne pas pleurer devant les autres, lorsque soudain, une main saisit la sienne. Sursautant, il se tourne vers celui qui lui tient la main et se fige en voyant Astérix. Le petit blondinet le regarde avec un regard triste._

_« Je suis désolé, Obélix. » dit-il, la voix nouée._

_Il se sentait responsable. S'il n'avait pas convaincu Obélix, jamais il ne serait entré chez le druide, jamais il n'aurait essayé de boire de la potion et surtout, jamais il ne serait tombé dedans ! Et si lui, Astérix, avait été plus prudent et moins soucieux de ce que le druide pourrait penser de lui, il n'aurait pas laisser son ami tomber dans la marmite et aurait essayé de l'aider. Il se sentait honteux, comme un lâche. Mais la phrase d'Obélix le stoppe dans ses pensées noires et tristes._

_« Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute. »_

_Astérix redresse la tête, surpris. Obélix était-il vraiment assez « stupide » ou juste trop gentil pour admettre que c'était la faute de celui qui l'a protégé toutes ces années, qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait soutenu... mais il ne peut pas supporter ce pardon simple sans explication._

_« Obélix ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es entré chez le druide ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé dans la marmite ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_

_Obélix fronce les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Astérix se sent pris de tremblements. Est-ce que Obélix allait lui en vouloir ? Allait-il tout dire au Druide et à leurs parents ? Allait-il le détester au point de ne plus lui parler ? Alors qu'il sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux, Obélix demande :_

_« Tu as fais exprès ? _

__Non ! panique le petit blond. Je voulais juste t'aider à te défendre mais jamais je ne voulais que tu ais une force permanente comme celle-là ! Je te jure, par Toutatis ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu ça..._

__Bah alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »_

_Astérix est figé par la simplicité de son ami et se jette à son cou, fou de joie. Obélix le soulève sans difficultés mais fait attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort._

* * *

_Après avoir couru dans tout le village pour jouer à chat et à cache-cache, les deux amis s'assoient sur le sol de la carrière du père d'Obélix. Obélodalix ne leur avait jamais interdit de s'y rendre sauf s'il y travaillait. _

_« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Panoramix exactement ? demande Astérix._

__Comment ça ?_

__À part que les effets risquent d'être permanents, qu'a-t-il dit ?_

__J'ai pas tout compris... il a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes nerfs pour contrôler ma force._

__Ah ! Je suppose que cela vient du fait que les émotions contrôlent parfois la force._

__Hein ? s'étonne Obélix._

__Quand tu as peur, tu te protèges ! Et parfois, lorsque les émotions prennent le dessus, on ne se rend pas compte de la force qu'on peut mettre dans nos coups. Tu vois bien les batailles de poissons lorsque Ordralfabétix va se plaindre à son père. Les adultes énervés ne contrôlent pas toujours leur force. »_

_Obélix fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules. Il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour dire si c'était possible. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été assez en colère pour essayer de frapper les autres. En faites, il n'avait osé frapper les autres que lorsqu'il se savait sous la force de la potion magique. _

_Soudain, Panoramix passe devant la carrière et voit les deux enfants qui discutent. Souriant, il s'avance vers eux._

_« Alors les deux inséparables ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Les deux garçons redressent la tête, surprit, puis Astérix sourit._

_« Bonjour, Panoramix notre Druide ! »_

_Obélix lance un timide sourire et baisse la tête. Devant cette réaction, le druide s'assit à leur côté. Lui et Astérix observent le gamin rondouillard, inquiets._

_« Je suppose qu'Astérix sait. soupire le vieux mage._

__Et il est pas l'seul... marmonne le gamin._

__Allons, Obélix. Ne soit pas si défaitiste. Il faut leur laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée. Une fois cela fait, tout ira bien, j'en suis certain. »_

_Le petit rouquin sourit brièvement. Cela doit rassurer le druide qui se lève et s'éloigne avec un léger petit signe de main. Astérix sourit en le saluant puis se tourne vers Obélix._

_« Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Gommarabix ? »_

_Son ami hoche la tête en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Astérix le voit trembler légèrement et les yeux bleu du petit rouquin se remplissent de larmes._

_« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète le fils d'Astronomix. _

__Tu crois qu'il dit vrai ?_

__À propos de quoi ?_

__De ma force... et que je serais jamais un Gaulois à cause de ça..._

__Dit-moi, Obélix, ton père est quoi ?_

__Bah tailleur et livreur de menhirs !_

__Oui mais est-ce un Romain ? _

__Mais non ! C'est un Gaulois ! »_

_Astérix sourit au froncement des sourcils d'Obélix._

_« Exact ! Et ta mère ?_

__Bah une Gauloise !_

__Exact encore une fois ! Et donc, Gaulois et Gauloise donne... ? »_

_Obélix fronce encore plus les sourcils, réfléchit quelques instants puis hausse les épaules._

_« Un Gaulois ou une Gauloise ?_

__Dans le M* ! Donc, si t'es parents sont des Gaulois, tu en es forcément un ! Peu importe ce que dit Gommarabix et peu importe la force que tu as ! »_

_Obélix médite quelques secondes puis sourit avant de se jeter au cou de son ami._

_« Astérix, t'es l'ami le plus génial qu'un Gaulois puisse avoir ! »_

_Bien qu'un peu secoué par l'accolade soudaine de son compagnon rondouillard, Astérix sourit, ravi d'avoir aider à ramener le sourire et la confiance chez son ami. Réussissant à se libérer de cette étreinte, il propose à Obélix de l'aider à s'entraîner avec sa force. Souriant et main dans la main, les deux amis s'éloignent jusqu'à la cour de l'école avec le but de maîtriser et développer cette force unique et magique sous le regard amusé de Panoramix._

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Le menhir dans sa main, aussi petit soit-il, lui rappelait Obélix. Au début, il avait eu peur de sa force et Astérix l'avait aidé à accepter ce qu'il était : un Gaulois plus fort que les autres sans pour autant être moins sensible. Et même si son ami était responsable de cette force de peur, le Gaulois enveloppé ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il avait toujours voulu être son ami, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné même dans les pires moments, même après les plus grosses disputes, même après les bouderies, même après qu'il ait été banni, même lors de la Zizanie... jamais il ne pouvait se rappeler d'un seul instant où Obélix l'ait laissé tomber après qu'il soit devenu aussi fort. Alors maintenant qu'Obélix était en danger, vulnérable, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Serrant presque rageusement le mini-menhir dans son poing, Astérix se tourne vers le Village, une force nouvelle dans le regard.

« Obélix a besoin de nous ! Nous devons vaincre Frima ! **Et le ciel devra me tomber sur la tête pour m'empêcher de sauver mon ami !** »

Les Villageois ne peuvent s'empêcher de hurler de joie au retour de l'espoir de leur petit guerrier. Panoramix sourit, ravi de revoir Astérix, et Apeldjus, fou de joie, serre le petit Gaulois dans ses bras. Enfin, il retrouve ses héros !

* * *

« L'important est de découvrir le point faible de Frima. marmonne Astérix en se frottant le menton. Une fois qu'on aura mit la main dessus, on pourra sûrement trouver quelque chose pour l'affaiblir et récupérer l'urne pour libérer Obélix.

_Bah le problème c'est que, à part en allant l'affronter une fois de plus, on ne peut pas en apprendre plus. soupire Abraracourcix. Avec sa magie, si elle nous découvrait, on serait dans un pétrin encore plus grand que celui dans lequel on est.

_Pas besoin de l'affronter ! »

Tous se tournent vers Assurancetourix. Le barde, assis à côté du druide, est étonné que personne ne songe à lui demander alors qu'il a déjà affronté cette enchanteresse.

« Frima m'a avouée qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : l'admiration ! Qu'elle se sentait rejetée, incomprise, et qu'elle voulait une famille. Elle est persuadée qu'Obélix et moi, nous sommes comme elle : dotés d'un don venu des Dieux.

_Voilà qui est étrange... marmonne Panoramix. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle avait ces sentiments ?

_Mais d'où la connais-tu, Panoramix ? s'interroge le Chef.

_En tout cas, elle a prit un coup de gel dans la tête ! ricane Cétautomatix. Elle a dit que notre druide était son petit frère alors qu'elle a quel âge ? La vingtaine ? »

Les autres se mettent à ricaner... mais le druide met fin à ces moqueries.

« Mais parce que c'est le cas. Frima est bel et bien ma sœur aînée. »

Les Gaulois se figent, certains s'étranglent avec leur rire et tous regardent Panoramix comme s'ils étaient face à un être tombé du ciel. Astérix se met à trembler, incapable de croire que leur druide ait un lien aussi proche avec cette folle dingue givrée. Voyant leur regard, le druide s'explique :

« Frima est ma sœur aînée. Nos parents étaient deux mages connus dans la forêt où nous vivions. J'étais jeune lorsque nous avons découvert les pouvoirs de Frima. D'après notre père, ces pouvoirs venaient d'un sort fait pour baisser une violente fièvre qui l'a frappée lorsqu'elle était nouveau-né. Lorsqu'elle a découvert ses capacités magiques, Frima était affolée. Elle a passée des années entières à essayer de dompter ses pouvoirs. Elle y était arrivée... puis sans que je saches pourquoi, elle a changée. Elle est devenue froide, glaciale. J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais... j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que ma mère m'annonçait la mort de Frima. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle était enfermée dans une urne magique et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse devenir maléfique. »

Astérix ne sait plus quoi penser. Panoramix était-il encore fiable ? Pouvait-il avoir confiance en leur druide après ça ? Et si... NON ! Astérix ne pouvait pas croire ça !

« Et qui nous prouve que tu ne vas pas nous laisser face à ta sœur maintenant que l'on sait la vérité, Panoramix ? hurle Ordralfabétix.

_C'est vrai ça ! Tu le dis toi-même, druide ! grogne Cétautomatix. Tu pensais qu'elle était morte et tu ne veux pas croire qu'elle est maléfique ! Qui nous dit que tu ne l'aideras pas pour redevenir son petit frère adoré ?

_Ouais, c'est vrai ! grommelle un autre Gaulois alors qu'une foule furieuse commence à encercler Panoramix.

_**ARRÊTEZ !** hurle soudain Astérix, mettant court aux conversations. Je connais Panoramix autant que vous et je sais aussi bien que vous que jamais notre druide ne nous laissera ! Peu importe le lien qu'il a avec cette enchanteresse de malheur !

_Frima n'est plus la jeune fille que j'ai connu. déclare le druide. Lors de notre face-à-face, je n'ai vu que de la glace dans son regard. Et jamais je n'abandonnerais mes amis même pour ma sœur si celle-ci est devenue folle par l'attrait de pouvoir. »

Les autres se regardent, gênés. À vrai dire, ils craignaient tous Frima et apprendre son lien de parenté avec Panoramix les avaient affolés... mais il est vrai que le druide n'a jamais trahi personne, même sous la torture. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il jamais utiliser sa potion magique pour devenir riche s'il était un traître ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'en est pas un !

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il a apprit, Astérix essaye de trouver comment vaincre Frima. La jeune femme était froide comme la glace et maléfique, prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, mais Assurancetourix lui avait donné une information importante : elle voulait être admirée, être aimée et avoir une famille ! Pour cela, elle cherchait des gens avec un talent particulier : Assurancetourix avec sa voix, Obélix avec sa force. Elle cherchait tout ce qu'il semblait inhumain. Et son attitude était juste inhumaine. Alors pourquoi être humaine avec elle ?

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Obélix entre ses griffes ! dit-il en se redressant. Si elle est devenue aussi maléfique que le craint Panoramix, plus Obélix est avec elle, plus il sera en danger ! Qui plus est, si Assurancetourix dit vrai, elle ne lui fera aucun mal... sauf s'il la rejette. Et elle ne sembla pas prête à essayer ! Elle est inhumaine avec nous... alors soyons inhumains avec elle ! »

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 9 de ma fiction Astérix. **

**Je tiens juste à préciser que je posterais moins souvent des chapitres car je commence une formation BTS en 18 mois et je vais devoir travailler pour rattraper mon retard. Alors ne paniquez pas: Astérix n'est pas oublier mais je serait plus longue pour poster mes chapitres.**

**PS: le petit flashback d'Astérix est tiré d'une autre fiction que j'écris. Une sorte de suite de "Comment Obélix est-il tombé dans la marmite du druide quand il était petit" et où l'on découvre ce que Obélix a vécu avant de contrôler sa force. j'attends d'être bien avancer pour la poster.**

**Voilà les notifications notées par *:**

**25* Astronomix et Praline pour Astérix / Obélodalix et Gélatine pour Obélix**

**26* Voir « Comment Obélix est tombé dans la marmite du druide quand il était petit » J'imagine que personne n'a jamais su qu'Astérix avait aider Obélix à entrer chez le druide et que tous pensent que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vécut à l'école que le gamin s'est glissé dans la hutte pour boire un peu de potion. Jamais Astérix n'a été suspecté de quoi que ce soit.**

**27* Voir « Astérix et le Chaudron », Moralélastix est le chef Gaulois qui confie son chaudron plein de sesterces à Astérix.**

**28* Voir « Comment Obélix est tombé dans la marmite du druide quand il était petit »**

**29* Bourreau d'Obélix dans « Comment Obélix est tombé dans la marmite du druide quand il était petit »**

**30* M représente le mille en chiffre romain**

**AVIS SVP?**


	11. Premières ratées

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Premières ratées**

À Rome, sous le regard de ses sénateurs, César lit en silence une lettre venant de Gaule. Et vu le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage, les nouvelles gauloises étaient plutôt bonnes.

« Écoutez cela, chers sénateurs ! déclare-t-il en se levant. Notre brave enchanteresse accomplit sa mission à merveille ! En deux attaques, elle a réussit à capturer le monstre gavé de potion magique et à cloîtrer les autres dans leur village. Les légions ont appris la nouvelle et ont décidés de s'allier. Ils n'attendent plus que mon feu vert pour raser ce village et soumettre ses habitants !

_Ô Grand César, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un plan semble fonctionner et qu'il échoue au dernier moment... » marmonne le sénateur Entrepoasurplus.

L'empereur le regarde d'un air blasé. Les autres sénateurs se regardent et surveillent la réaction de César. Mais le général romain soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si mes plans étaient si ratés, Rome ne serait pas où elle en est ! Mais si vous craignez tant mes décisions sur le destin des Irréductibles, laissons la décision à notre chère enchanteresse. »

D'un simple geste, il rejette sa cape autour de ses épaules et s'éloigne vers la maquette du village.

« Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! D'ici peu, ces Gaulois seront tous au Cirque et leur village rasé de la carte ! »

* * *

En Armorique, les quatre camps retranchés se sont réunis à Petibonhum pour attendre les ordres de César et voir cette enchanteresse si puissante. Savoir qu'il lui avait fallut deux batailles en un seul et même jour pour cloîtrer les Irréductibles dans leur Village depuis plusieurs semaines subjuguent les autres légions. Mais alors que les légionnaires rient et bavardent entre eux, les centurions (réunit dans la tente de Caius Bonus) s'inquiètent. L'enchanteresse Frima avait disparue depuis plusieurs semaines, après avoir été chercher le barde dans la forêt. Elle avait donné un signe de vie avec un message gravé dans la glace disant qu'elle partait à la recherche de quelque chose, sans préciser quoi. Ce qui fait que si les Gaulois se rebellaient maintenant, ils serraient sans défense.

« Si les Irréductibles apprennent que notre enchanteresse nous a lâchée, on va en baver ! marmonne Caius Bonus.

_Ils sont cloîtrer dans leur village depuis des semaines et on tient leur gros copain dans cette urne alors, ils ne tenteront rien. ricane le Centurion de Babaorum, Absolumentexclus*, en buvant sa coupe de vin.

_Tant qu'ils le pensent, on est tranquille. admet le Centurion Caius Aérobus*, dirigeant de Laudanum. Mais s'ils tentent le tout pour le tout, ils vont être gaver de potion magique et nous massacrer !

_Arrêtons de voir le côté négatif des choses ! soupire le chef d'Aquarium, le Centurion Oursenplus*. Oublions ces Gaulois et profitons un peu avant de devoir leur régler leur compte. »

Les deux optimistes trinquent en ricanant et boivent leurs coupes alors que les deux autres ruminent. Il fallait que l'enchanteresse revienne au plus vite.

* * *

Dans la forêt, la pression est palpable. Les oiseaux se taisent dans les branches, les animaux se terrent dans leurs abris, seul le vent souffle encore dans les feuilles, amenant un léger bruissement. Mais alors que la vie semble avoir quitté la forêt, un bruissement de pieds qui frappent le sol en courant se met à résonner et, avec une fureur rare, les Gaulois courent vers Petibonhum. Suivant les paroles bien que anormale d'Astérix, ils avaient décidés de foncer dans le tas et de ne pas avoir de réactions humaines qui pourraient aider Frima à les contenir. Ils n'allaient plus tenir compte de ses menaces, sachant qu'elle voulait Obélix comme elle avait voulu Assurancetourix. De toute façon, s'ils ne faisaient rien, les Romains gagneraient et cela signifiait la fin du village ! Et ça, hors de question !

« Tu es sûr de ton plan, Astérix ? demande Abraracourcix, perché sur son bouclier.

_Si nous délivrons Obélix, Frima n'aura plus de moyen de pression sur nous ! Et elle pense nous avoir mit en cage avec ses menaces ! Nous devons lui montrer que nous sommes des Gaulois !

_**OUAIS !** hurlent les villageois.

_Le principal est de délivrer Obélix et de protéger le Village !

_Obélix, on s'en charge ! sourit Cétautomatix.

_Et on en profite pour baffer les Romains ! ajoute Ordralfabétix en secouant le poisson qu'il tient dans son poing. Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de nous !

_Et pour le village, rien a craindre. sourit Panoramix qui les accompagne. J'ai laissé une marmite de potion magique dans ma hutte et Assurancetourix surveille. Si jamais il y a un problème, il sait qu'il doit donné la potion aux femmes et aux enfants afin qu'ils se défendent. »

En effet, le Chef avait refusé que le barde se retrouve à nouveau face à l'enchanteresse. Bien que Panoramix assurait qu'il ne pouvait plus être possédé ou ensorcelé, les autres préféraient qu'il reste au Village. Astérix préférait cela deux fois plus que les autres car comme ça, Apeldjus était surveillé. Enfin, il l'espère... Ce petit bout de Romain était plus têtu qu'un Gaulois !

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, un petit chien noir et blanc court et renifle le sol à la recherche d'une piste, suivit par un petit garçon en toge blanche.

« Allez, Idéfix ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! »

Le petit Idéfix s'arrête soudain et aboie en regardant son jeune compagnon. Il semble visiblement peu emballé par l'idée.

« Quoi ? s'étonne Apeldjus (puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui) en s'arrêtant. J'ai écouté ce qu'à dit Astérix ! Et je fais ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

Le petit chien pousse un léger grognement en regardant le petit garçon avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense, même s'il est incapable de dire un mot. Le petit bonhomme soupire, agacé.

« Bon ! Okay ! Je lui ai **désobéis !** Et alors ? Obélix, c'est aussi **mon** ami ! Il nous a sauvé au Domaine des Dieux, alors c'est à mon tour de l'aider ! » déclare-t-il en reprenant son avancé.

Idéfix grommelle en levant les yeux mais il se replace devant le gamin et renifle le sol pour retrouver la piste des Villageois. Après avoir avancé sur quelques mètres, le petit garçon grimace en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Panoramix met dans sa potion mais ça a vraiment un drôle d'arrière-goût ! »

Idéfix lève les oreilles, surprit, et se tourne vers lui en grognant et jappant, visiblement inquiet. Apeldjus le fixe puis, comprenant ce qui l'inquiète, il ajoute :

« **Mais non !** J'ai pas fouillé dans sa hutte et j'ai pas bu la première potion venue ! Je suis pas fou ! Je l'ai vu la faire et il a expliqué au barde ce qu'il devait faire s'il y avait un problème ! Et que je saches, votre druide ne lui mentirait pas ! Surtout pas en ce moment... alors j'ai bu un peu de potion ! Ça sert toujours. »

Un minimum rassuré, le chien reprend sa ''chasse'' lorsque soudain, il s'arrête en jappant d'inquiétude. Apeldjus le rejoint et, voyant ce qui a effrayé la petite boule de poils, il l'attrape et court se cacher dans un buisson. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de prêtresse blanche marche sur le chemin de terre en laissant une longue traînée de glace derrière elle, serrant une pierre dans sa main. Mais même Apeldjus peut voir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple cailloux. Il est trop lisse et trop brillant pour être normal. Elle se dirige droit vers le camp romain à l'horreur du petit garçon qui a vite deviné qui elle était..

« Ils ne vont jamais pouvoir sauver Obélix si elle arrive trop vite au camp ! » s'affole-t-il.

Dès qu'elle est assez loin de lui, il sort de sa cachette et la suit, serrant le petit chien dans ses bras. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas grand chose contre elle mais elle pourrait le conduire au camps romain et, avec un peu de chance, à l'urne dans laquelle serait enfermé Obélix.

* * *

Les quatre sentinelles des camps Romains (tous perchés dans la tour de garde) bavardent ou jouent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux lorsque l'un d'eux remarque un nuage de fumée qui sort de sous les arbres. Ignorant complètement son camarade qui continue son récit, il scrute l'horizon avant de pâlir comme un linge. Chose que ses compagnons remarquent rapidement.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, par Jupiter ?

_T'es malade ? On dirait que tu viens de voir le Gros Gaulois. »

Tremblant soudain au point de faire cliqueter son armure, il pointe la forêt du doigt et bégaye :

« Les Gau... les Gau... les GauGau...

_Quoi ? s'étonne un légionnaire qui passait près de la tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ?

_Cépikésurincactus a vu quelque chose ! alerte une des sentinelles, attirant l'attention des Légionnaires.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vois, sentinelle ? demande Caius Bonus en sortant de sa tente.

_Les... les... **LES GAULOIS !** » hurle-t-il enfin.

À peine a-t-il dit cela que les dit Gaulois enfoncent la porte en hurlant. Les Romains fuient à toutes jambes pour échapper à leurs poings et aux baffes mais ils ont droit au même carnage habituel : baffes, coups de poing, percussions dans les armures des autres si les légionnaires n'étaient pas directement éjectés de leurs armures, tentes déchirés ou renversés, etc... le camp devient un véritable capharnaüm. Un capharnaüm dans lequel Astérix fouille et cherche ardemment. Il doit retrouver l'urne avant que l'enchanteresse ne revienne et la reprenne. Il ignore où est cette folle givrée, mais il ne laisserait pas Obélix une seule seconde de plus entre ses griffes. Soudain, Caius Bonus tombe lourdement sur le sol devant lui, après avoir été frappé par un Cétautomatix furieux. Voyant l'allié Romain de Frima, le petit Gaulois blond voit rouge. Il saisit le Romain par le col et grogne :

« Qu'as-tu fais d'Obélix, Caius Bonus ? Où est l'urne de Frima ? Parle si tu ne veux pas une paire de baffes ! »

Malgré qu'il soit à moitié sonné, le Centurion comprend très bien ce qu'il veut faire. Affolé, il hurle :

« **Cach****ez**** l'urne ! Ils veulent libérer le Gros !** »

Astérix a juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir un Légionnaire courir vers la tente du Centurion et récupérer l'urne sous la toile déchirée avant de s'enfuir dans le camps. Bien qu'une partie de son cœur lui dit de se dépêcher de rattraper le Romain, une autre partie lui dit autre chose. Plongeant ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux de Caius Bonus, il déclare :

« Obélix n'est pas **GROS !** »

D'un coup digne de son ami, il envoie le Centurion voler dans les airs puis se met à poursuivre le Légionnaire. Ce dernier court à travers le camps qui ressemble à un champ de bataille. Les Romains laissés au sol et encore un peu conscients l'observent, sachant qu'ils doivent l'aider... tout comme les Gaulois savent qu'ils doivent l'arrêter !

« Il faut récupérer l'urne, les enfants ! hurle Abraracourcix.** En avant !** »

Une scène digne d'un véritable match de rugby se déroule alors entre les Gaulois et les quatre camps Romains sur le site de Petibonhum. Les Légionnaires encore conscients malgré leurs bleus se passent l'urne et, lorsqu'un adversaire arrive trop proche, la jettent avant d'être violemment frappés. Le jeu infernal se poursuit jusqu'à ce que Cétautomatix se jette sur le Romain qui tient l'urne. Le soldat et le forgeron s'écroulent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et l'objet magique en bronze roule dans la terre. Astérix se fige en voyant enfin l'urne à sa portée. La prison de son ami était à quelques mètres de lui et donc, il pouvait le libérer. Il suffisait qu'il l'ouvre pour libérer Obélix et retrouver son compagnon. Avec ce nouvel espoir dans le cœur, il se rue vers l'urne, près à l'attraper... lorsqu'un mur de glace se dresse soudain devant lui. Le Gaulois se redresse pour voir l'urne s'élever dans les airs et rejoindre les mains glaciales de Frima. L'enchanteresse soupire en regardant l'état du camps.

« Décidément, vous les Hommes. On ne peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes tout seuls. »

Astérix la fusille du regard en serrant les poings. Il n'avait qu'une envie : saisir son glaive et lui couper les mains pour récupérer l'urne ! Lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il pense, le Gaulois se fige de peur. La haine lui faisait penser des horreurs.

Il est sortit de ses pensées par un vent froid qui le frappe en plein visage qui le force à relever les yeux pour voir Frima debout devant lui. Elle le regarde avec un air de dédain puis, d'un dédaigneux geste de main, elle envoie Astérix voler aux pieds des Gaulois qui se sont rassembler pour affronter la dangereuse femme. Le petit guerrier grogne de douleur. Le sort de Frima était comme un poing glacial qui vous attrape soudainement et vous jette comme un déchet. Caché dans les buissons avec Idéfix qui grogne furieux, Apeldjus tremble en voyant la puissance de la jeune femme. Il avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle ait des pouvoirs magiques mais le voir de ses propres yeux l'effraie. Ses amis allaient vraiment avoir du mal à la vaincre... Surtout avec Obélix toujours entre ses griffes.

* * *

Sans savoir qu'elle est observée, Frima observe les Gaulois de la tête aux pieds pendant que Panoramix redresse Astérix.

« Je croyais avoir été claire... et j'avoue vous avoir sous-estimé. Vous avez été assez doués pour sauver votre barde puisqu'il n'est pas revenu vers moi. Mais cela m'est égal. Il finira par comprendre où est sa place.

_Il sait déjà où est sa place, Frima ! s'exclame Panoramix. Il est l'un des notre !

_L'un des votre ? ricane-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Il n'est pas comme vous !** Il est comme moi ! Doué d'un don des Dieux !**

_Assurancetourix appartient à notre Village ! grogne Abraracourcix. C'est un Gaulois et pas un fou comme vous, sorcière ! »

Le regard de Frima devient glacial. Serrant l'urne dans ses bras, elle ouvre la paume pour révéler la petite pierre transparente aux raies bleues et violettes. Une pierre que le druide a déjà vu. En tout cas, Astérix peut dire qu'il voit ce que c'est à son regard. La demoiselle de glace lève les yeux vers Panoramix et déclare :

« Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez encore me traiter de sorcière une fois que tu te rappellera de ça, Panoramix ! »

D'un simple geste, elle lui lance la pierre. Le druide la récupère, visiblement intrigué. Sa sœur sourit en observant sa réaction.

« Oh ! Tant que nous sommes dans les révélations... »

D'un geste de main, la magicienne glacée crée deux tourbillons qui prennent deux formes humaines. Deux formes qui affolent les Gaulois mais surtout Apeldjus : Petiminus et Dulcia, ses parents !

Les Légionnaires Romains observent la scène, intrigués. Que faisait-elle avec deux citoyens Romains prisonniers de ses chaînes ? Soudain, le chef de patrouille d'Aquarium les reconnaît.

« Ce sont les voyageurs qu'on a croisé en patrouille en début de journée, Centurions ! Mais ils avaient un enfant avec eux ! »

Frima se tourne vers lui, surprise, puis elle refait face aux Gaulois.

« Tiens donc ? Deux Romains croisés au hasard sur un chemin en Armorique, unique région Gauloise qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Oh non ! C'est très clair ! dit-elle en s'approchant de ses prisonniers. **Ce sont simplement des traîtres qui s'allient aux ****ennemi****s de Rome !** »

D'un geste violent, elle les repousse vers les Gaulois, les libérant de leurs liens de glace. Dulcia court se réfugier dans les bras de son époux alors que Petiminus plonge son regard dans celui d'Astérix. Le guerrier devine qu'il s'inquiète pour Apeldjus. Il aimerait lui répondre mais avouer haut et fort l'existence du petit garçon Romain n'amènerait que des problèmes. Surtout vu l'esprit tordu de l'enchanteresse.

« Bon... voyons voir... le village Gaulois dans mes griffes et deux traîtres Romains en prime... sourit-elle. Je crois que César sera content. Je l'ai débarrasser du caillou qui entravait sa sandale.** Romains ! Emparez-vous d'eux !** »

Les Légionnaires se regardent, surpris. Elle leur demandait d'arrêter les Gaulois (ce qui était impossible il y a quelques jours) mais surtout de mettre aux fers deux citoyens Romains.

« Mais ma dame, on a aucune preuve de ce que vous dites. déclare un soldat.

_Quoi ? s'étonne la demoiselle. Mais elles sont là, vos preuves ! Deux Romains ici en Armorique alors que Rome n'a pas encore cette région sous sa coupe ! Ils ont même laisser leur enfant quelque part dans ses bois ! Et vous avez le druide et les Gaulois ! Vous les vouliez et là, ils sont sous votre pif ! **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus, ****par Toutatis**** ?**

_On ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas détruire l'urne où est prisonnier le Gros Gaulois ! ajoute un autre.

_Alors certains se demandent si vous n'êtes pas du côté des Gaulois ! Si vous ne faites pas double jeu !

_Comprenez, ma dame, mais avec ce monstre en liberté, nos soldats hésitent à bouger. Alors tant que l'urne sera intacte et qu'il y aura un risque qu'il soit libérer, nous ne serons pas tout à fait tranquille. Surtout après ce qu'il vient d'arriver. » explique le centurion Oursenplus.

Frima les observe, surprise et agacée. Son regard montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment certains pouvaient être aussi bêtes. Elle observe l'urne, la caressant doucement comme si c'était un objet précieux, puis elle soupire, résignée.

« Bon bon ! Puisqu'il n'y a que cela pour calmer les troupes... je suis désolée, Obélix... »

Frima se tourne alors vers les Gaulois.

« Je vous avais prévenue, Gaulois. Mais vous n'avez prêter aucune attention à mes avertissements. »

Astérix pâlit, sachant ce qu'elle veut faire. Levant l'urne d'une main, la magicienne déclare d'une voix forte qui résonne dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre :

« **Votre ami va maintenant subir les conséquences de votre folie !** »

Le petit guerrier voit avec horreur la main de Frima se resserrer sur le socle qui se couvre de glace.

« **NON !** » hurle-t-il, incapable de supporter l'idée qu'il ait pu causer la perte de son ami.

* * *

N'y tenant plus, Apeldjus sort de sa cachette, à l'étonnement des légionnaires romains, et bondit vers l'enchanteresse, lui arrachant l'urne des mains avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. En voyant l'enfant, Dulcia ne peut retenir un cri affolé.

« **Apeldjus !**

_Tiens donc ! s'exclame Frima en fixant le petit garçon sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça, mon grand ? »

Apeldjus serre fortement l'urne contre lui en reculant. Il ne la laisserait pas reprendre Obélix ! La demoiselle contrôlant la glace s'approche de lui, s'agenouille à sa hauteur en souriant et déclare d'une voix mielleuse :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que contient cette urne. C'est une magique bien trop puissante pour toi. Même si le principe est enfantin, la puissance de cet objet est incontrôlable. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon... et donne-moi cette urne ! »

Mais alors qu'elle tend la main vers lui pour récupérer l'objet de ses désirs, Apeldjus récupère un peu de terre dans sa paume et la lui jette dans les yeux. Frima se redresse en hurlant de douleur, permettant au gamin de s'enfuir avec l'urne.

« **Cours, Apeldjus ! Cours ! **» hurlent ses parents.

Frottant ses yeux maintenant rouge, la magicienne de glace serre ses poings qui grésillent de givre. Elle s'apprête à tendre le bras vers lui pour l'arrêter mais Idéfix bondit vers elle et lui attrape la manche, la faisant rater sa cible.

« **Lâche-moi, sale bête !** »

D'un geste rageur, elle envoie le petit chien roulé sur le sol. Visiblement furieuse, (chose effrayante chez cette femme si inexpressive) elle lève sa main qui brille et grésille sous sa magie, prête à se débarrasser du petit animal agaçant. Astérix reprend ses esprits et court vers elle, furieux qu'elle ose s'en prendre à un animal aussi petit qu'Idéfix mais surtout qu'elle ose s'en prendre au petit compagnon à quatre pattes d'Obélix.

« **Ne le touchez pas ! **» hurle-t-il en saisissant sa cape en dentelle.

L'enchanteresse est à moitié étranglée par ce poids soudain sur son dos. Idéfix profite de cela pour fuir à toutes pattes derrière Apeldjus. Frima, elle, tente de se débarrasser du Gaulois qui s'agrippe à sa cape mais aucun ne veut faiblir. Soudain, la cape se déchire, faisant tomber la jeune femme à genoux et dévoilant son dos nu. À cet instant, tous se figent et se retiennent de hurler d'horreur, surtout Panoramix. Sur le dos de la magicienne, il y a une ignoble brûlure ! Une marque faites au fer rouge en forme de dragon ! Et vu l'apparence de la marque, elle était ancienne.

La jeune femme relève la tête et se fige en voyant son dos à vue. Elle se met à trembler et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Puis, furieuse, elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur et se retourne vers le coupable, quelques mèches de ses cheveux frappant son visage déformé par la rage. Astérix tient toujours la cape entre ses mains, paralysé par la peur.

« Espèce de fou... grogne-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui arracher la cape des mains. **Tout cela est ta faute !** »

Furieuse, elle s'apprête à le saisir à la gorge pour la geler mais...

« **Plus un geste !** » ordonne Caius Bonus.

Frima se tourne vers les Romains pour les voir la menacer de leur glaives et leurs lances. Il est clair qu'ils ne lui font plus confiance. Et dans leurs yeux, elle voit ce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir.

« Oh ! Alors, simplement à cause d'une marque, les pires ennemis s'allient ? »

Astérix recule jusqu'à rejoindre les autres. Frima recule en fixant tour à tour les Gaulois et les Romains. Des larmes perlent dans ses yeux et sa voix se noue dans sa gorge.

« Ce que j'ai vu dans leurs yeux, je le vois dans vos yeux ! sanglote-t-elle en gardant une main levée.

_Assez ! Partez maintenant ! » ordonne le Centurion Absolumentexclus.

Les légionnaires semblent prêts à braver sa magie malgré sa puissance. Astérix est inquiet par la tournure des événements. Il sentait que tout pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. Dévoiler son dos avait dévoilé un lourd secret qu'elle cachait sous sa cape et l'avait rendue folle. Son visage montre maintenant un sourire triste mais étrangement détendu. Un regard qui perturbe le petit guerrier mais également le druide.

« Vous savez ? Tout le monde m'a toujours vu comme un monstre ! » déclare-t-elle.

Panoramix fixe Frima, surpris. Il savait qu'elle avait été mal vu à cause de sa magie mais c'était sa faute ! C'est elle qui était devenue froide, glaciale, avide de pouvoir et qui avait dévoilée ses pouvoirs. Son visage devient froid mais elle garde son sourire glaciale malgré les armes pointés sur elle.

« Peut-être est-il temps d'accepter cela... et de le devenir ! »

* * *

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Frima lève le bras et le sol gèle sous ses pieds à une vitesse affolante. Les Gaulois voient la forêt se couvrir de glace et, à leur horreur, lorsque la glace les atteint, les Romains se retrouvent figés, transformés en statues de glace. Tous sans exception ! Même Petiminus et Dulcia ! Les Villageois observent leur belle forêt devenir un piège glacé avant de se tourner vers Frima. L'enchanteresse les fixe, un peu étonnée, puis marmonne :

« Cette potion magique est vraiment très puissante... mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler de cela ! J'ai une urne à récupérer ! »

Comprenant que maintenant, elle ne laissera plus rien ni personne l'arrêter, Astérix se rue vers elle mais, d'un simple geste de bras, la jeune femme se retrouve enveloppée de neige et disparaît avec ce nuage neigeux. Le petit guerrier reste figé sur place et observe les alentours, attristé.

« Qu'ai-je fais ?... » suffoque-t-il en voyant leur forêt verdoyante blanchir et craquer sous le givre.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 10 de ma fiction. je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai eu un problème: mon ordi a perdu le fichier et j'ai perdu ce que j'avais écrit. j'ai dû recommencer le chapitre 10. je suis navrée mais j'espère que cela vous plaira :) Voilà Les notifications * du chapitre.**

**32* Centurion de Babaorum dans « Obélix et Compagnie »**

**33* Il apparaît dans « la Zizanie » mais je ne suis pas sûr que son camp soit celui-là.**

**34* Centurion d'Aquarium dans « Astérix, le Domaine des Dieux »**


	12. Course contre la Glace

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Course contre la glace**

Apeldjus court en serrant l'urne contre lui. Il sait que l'enchanteresse fera tout pour la récupérer mais il ne compte pas la laisser faire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'objet dans ses bras, il promet :

« T'inquiète pas, Obélix ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »

Idéfix rejoint rapidement le petit garçon et tout deux courent sur le chemin de terre... jusqu'à ce qu'Apeldjus dérape sur quelque chose de glissant. Tombant lourdement sur le sol dans un « Aie » sonore mais tout en gardant l'urne dans ses bras, le petit Romain voit avec stupéfaction que la forêt est en train de geler.

« Waouh !... Comment elle a fait ça ? » suffoque-t-il.

Un vent froid arrête ses pensées et Idéfix se met à grogner. Il se doute de qui il s'agit. Affolé, il se lève et court à travers les buissons gelés, suivit par Idéfix avant de se figer quelques mètres plus loin, face à face avec l'enchanteresse.

« Bonjour petit Romain. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

* * *

Au village, tout semble calme. Assurancetourix parcourt de long en large les palissades du village en accordant sa harpe. Il fredonne pour passer le temps puis, incapable de composer quoi que ce soit, il s'avachit contre le bois de la barrière pour regarder la forêt.

« Qu'est-fe qu'il fe paffe là-bas ? » demande une petite voix avec un léger cheveu sur la langue à côté de lui.

Le barde n'a presque pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qui lui parle. Après tout, il lui fait l'école tout les jours... sauf les jours de fêtes ou pendant les vacances. Le petit bout de Gaulois à côté de lui est Électronix, le fils d'Ordralfabétix*.Bien que ressemblant plus physiquement à sa mère, Iélosubmarine, il était évident qu'il avait hérité du caractère fougueux, râleur et susceptible de son père. Mais malgré tout, c'était un enfant assez agréable. Juste un peu trop axé sur la bagarre. Mais beaucoup de petits Gaulois du Village étaient dans le même cas. Comment leur en vouloir ? À force de voir les adultes se battre (entre eux et contre les Romains) pas étonnant que la nouvelle génération ne pense qu'aux bagarres.

Souriant au petit bonhomme, il répond :

« Pas grand chose... mais si je me fis à ce qu'on aperçoit de Petibonhum, les autres sont en train de régler leur compte aux Romains. Ils ont peut-être déjà réussit à trouver l'urne.

_**OUAIS !** sourit le gamin. Elle va voir fe que f'est de f'en prendre aux Gaulois, fette folle vivrée ! »

Électronix se met à balancer son glaive en bois dans les airs en criant : « Par Toutatis et Bélénos ! Ils sont fous ses Romains ! » tout en redressant le casque trois fois trop gros pour sa petite tête. Le barde ne peut que l'observer avec un petit sourire. Soudain, une voix de fillette attirent leur attention.

« **Électronix ! Fiche la paix aux adultes ! Si l'enchanteresse arrive et que tu les embête, ****ils ne la verront pas arriver et ****on s****era**** dans le pétrin !** »

Il s'agit de la fille de Cétautomatix, la petite Taillefine*. Fière comme le sont ses parents, la fillette pourtant en bas de la palissade les fixe, le nez en l'air pour se donner un air grand, les poings sur les hanches.

« **Oh ! Toi, la pe****f****te, tu la fermes !** » grommelle Électronix, en s'agenouillant sur le chemin de ronde de la palissade.

Il tire la langue à la gamine qui ne se fait pas prier pour lui faire la même chose sans perdre son air fier. Assurancetourix se retient de rire. Il fallait toujours que ces deux-là se chamaillent... comme leurs pères respectifs. En général, c'étaient Cétautomatix et Ordralfabétix qui commençaient les bagarres avec souvent le même sujet. Et ça, dès leur plus jeune âge ! Ils n'avaient jamais réussit à passer une journée sans se taper dessus, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne...

Pensant silencieusement que les chats ne font pas des chiens, le barde se remet à observer la forêt. Soudain, il voit un grand arc blanc partir de Petibonhum et s'étendre sur toute la forêt. Tendant l'oreille et fixant l'horizon, il se fige en réalisant ce que c'est : de la glace !

« **Vite, les enfants ! Trouvez vos mères et vos camarades et courez vous réfugiez dans la hutte de Panoramix !** » s'affole-t-il en se redressant.

Le geste est si soudain qu'Électronix manque tomber et, en entendant la peur dans la voix du barde, les enfants ne se font pas prier. Alors que Taillefine disparaît dans sa hutte pour avertir sa mère, le fils du poissonnier se rue vers l'échelle, ne prenant même pas la peine d'utiliser les barreaux, puis se précipite chez lui. Assurancetourix saute de son perchoir sans réfléchir une seule seconde à la hauteur et monte l'escalier qui mène à sa hutte au pas de course. En coup de vent, il ouvre sa porte et se rue sur le premier instrument qui lui tombe sous la main : son cor ! Ni une ni deux, il souffle dedans, provoquant une cacophonie assourdissante dans la hutte qui sert bien malgré elle de caisse de résonance, augmentant le son qui atteint les oreilles de toutes les femmes du village ainsi que celles des enfants. Sortant en catastrophe (ce qui manque le faire tomber), il crie :

« **Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans la hutte de Panoramix ! Vite !** »

La panique s'installe dans le village. Les femmes, les mères et épouses sortent toutes de leurs huttes, saisissent leurs enfants dans leurs bras et se ruent vers la hutte du druide, affolées.

« **Allez ! Allez ! On rentre sans paniquer ! On se dépêche ! **» déclare Bonemine qui, après avoir entendu le cor, s'est précipité dehors pour trouver le barde.

D'abord, c'était pour le gronder de jouer aussi fort du cor mais en l'entendant hurler, elle prit son rôle de femme de chef très au sérieux, la forçant à courir vers la demeure du druide, s'assurant que toutes les femmes et les enfants entrent dans la hutte. Assurancetourix a à peine le temps de la rejoindre que les portes commencent à blanchir.

« **Vite ! Il faut boire de la potion magique !** » s'affole le barde en entraînant la femme du chef dans la hutte.

Cette dernière (au lieu de pester) court vers la marmite en ordonnant :

« Dans le calme, mesdames ! Les enfants en premier ! On se dépêche mais on ne se bouscule pas ! »

Les plus jeunes sont servis les premiers. À peine une demi-louche mais c'est suffisant pour leur taille. Le druide refusait de leur en donner plus, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Obélix quand ce dernier était petit.

Pendant que Bonemine et les mères s'occupent d'immuniser les enfants, Assurancetourix observe l'évolution de la situation. Les lourdes portes givrent rapidement, les oiseaux se mettent à tomber du ciel, gelés vivants. Le barde n'hésite pas un seul instant sur l'identité de la coupable. Frima, la Reine de Glace ! Cela pouvait vouloir dire plusieurs choses : soit les autres avaient récupérer l'urne et elle essayait de tout geler pour la récupérer, soit elle avait perdue la tête, soit il était arrivé un malheur aux autres et elle avait décidé de geler leur forêt et leur village pour détruire ce qui restait de ses ennemis.

« _Pourvu que je me trompes... pourvu que je me trompes..._ » marmonne-t-il, voulant chasser ces sombres pensées de sa tête.

Soudain, le givre se répand sur le sol. Le barde peut presque voir des épées givrées courir sur le sol pour les geler vivant et, se tournant vers l'intérieur, il voit que les femmes n'ont pas encore finit de donner de la potion aux enfants et qu'elles n'en ont pas encore bu. L'idée même que le village disparaisse alors que les autres lui ont demandé de le surveiller lui est insupportable. D'un geste vif, il se rue à l'intérieur de la hutte et plonge ses mains dans le chaudron.

« **Assurancetourix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** » s'affole Bonemine.

Même Panoramix n'osait pas plonger sa main dans sa potion. Il en prenait dans une louche et en mettait à peine sur son doigt pour la goûter. Et elle se rappelle très bien que lorsque Obélix était tombé dans la marmite, le druide avait immédiatement demandé à Gélatine de lui donner un bain avant de le ramener dans sa hutte pour qu'il l'examine. La potion n'était peut-être pas faite pour être toucher, trop magique ou il y avait des ingrédients qui faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait être que bu. Assurancetourix s'en doute car, dès que ses mains entrent en contact avec le liquide magique, une étrange sensation les parcourt. Comme des éclairs brûlants qui se baladent sauvagement sur ses mains. Malgré l'ignoble douleur, il se force à récupérer un peu potion, se rue dehors et jette le liquide sur le sol. Le givre grésille violemment et recule au contact de la magie.

« **Continue de donner de la potion aux autres, Bonemine ! Continue !** » ordonne le barde en retournant vers la marmite pour recommencer sa folie malgré la douleur lancinante qui se propage dans ses mains.

* * *

Dans la forêt, les Gaulois essayent de retrouver Frima. Malgré l'étrangeté du phénomène qui a gelé leur maison et qui a sûrement atteint le village et leurs familles, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette folle givrée devenue dingue en liberté. Surtout qu'elle en avait après Apeldjus qui avait récupérer l'urne. C'était lui qui était en danger maintenant. Et ça, Astérix ne le supportait pas ! Le petit Romain avait déjà fait beaucoup pour eux en lui redonnant le courage de se battre, en sauvant Obélix en empêchant Frima de geler l'urne, et comment était-il récompenser ? Il était seul dans la forêt, avec une folle à ses trousses, et cerise sur le sanglier, ses parents étaient maintenant des statues de glace. Lorsque l'enfant l'apprendrait, il serait dévasté...

« Tout est ma faute... grommelle Astérix en passant une main dans ses cheveux, manquant faire tomber son casque.** Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !?** »

Le guerrier énervé se rue sur le premier arbre venu et frappe violemment le tronc gelé avec son poing. L'arbre glacé se fissure et tombe en morceau sous la force du coup. Panoramix sursaute légèrement devant la violence du petit Gaulois, remerciant Toutatis qu'Idéfix ne soit pas là. Le pauvre serait tomber sur le sol en gémissant, pleurnichant de la perte d'un de ces arbres qu'il aimait tant. Mais le druide sait que Astérix ne cherche qu'à se calmer les nerfs. Après tout, c'était maintenant deux de ses amis qui étaient en danger : Obélix prisonnier dans l'urne que Frima voulait maintenant détruire et Apeldjus qui avait récupérer l'objet magique avant de s'enfuir. Cela mettait deux êtres qui lui étaient chers en péril. Et tant qu'il ne les aurait pas retrouvé et que Frima serait en liberté, ils seraient en danger de mort. Mais le druide sait qu'il devait garder la tête froide.

« Astérix, calme-toi ! déclare-t-il en s'approchant du petit Gaulois assis sur le sol. Ce n'est pas en te brisant une main que tu aideras Obélix et Apeldjus ! Et ce n'est pas ta faute.

_**N'est-ce pas moi qui ai arraché la cape de Frima ? **s'énerve le guerrier.** Je crois me rappeler que si !** Et ma main ne risque rien ! La potion magique fait encore effet. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il grommelle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il arrache cette fichue cape ? N'aurait-il pas pu simplement la bousculer et trouver un autre moyen de l'éloigner d'Idéfix ? Non ! Il avait fallu qu'il se jette sur elle et lui attrape sa cape ! Comme s'il se doutait de ce à quoi il pense, Ordralfabétix jette son poisson qui frappe la nuque du blondinet qui se redresse d'un bond au contact glacial.

« **Non mais ça va pas ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'envoyer des poissons à la figure !?**

_**Et toi, Môsieu****r Astérix ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de baisser les bras ?**

_L'empoisonneur n'a pas tort ! admet Cétautomatix malgré le regard du poissonnier. Obélix et Apeldjus ont besoin de toi ! C'est pas le moment de laisser le ciel te tomber sur la tête ! »

Les autres villageois hochent la tête en accord avec les dires des deux hommes. Astérix les regarde tous un à un, un peu agacé... mais la réalité le frappe comme une pierre. Son ami vulnérable dans cette urne et un petit Romain seul face à une folle... Furieux, il se lève d'un bond en serrant le poing.

« Vous avez raison !** En avant ! Allons sauver nos amis !**

_**Vous entendez, les enfants ?** sourit Abraracourcix. **On y va, par Toutatis !**

_**OUAIS !** »

Avec un nouvel espoir, les Gaulois se ruent dans les bois pour retrouver leur ennemie.

* * *

Apeldjus resserre son emprise sur l'urne en fusillant Frima du regard. La jeune femme lui sourit d'une manière qui se veut rassurante mais qui l'écœure. Elle essaie de l'approcher en vain, surtout que Idéfix s'est placé entre elle et l'enfant en grognant. Jetant à peine un regard sur le petit animal, elle s'agenouille à la hauteur d'Apeldjus en tendant la main.

« Donne-moi cette urne, mon petit cœur ! sourit-elle au gamin.

_**Même pas en rêve !** grogne l'enfant. **Obélix y est enfermé ! **

_Trésor... tu es Romain ! Cet homme est un ennemi de Rome. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrive aux ennemis de Rome.

_Une fois dehors, Obélix va tout casser ! T'auras intérêt à dégeler la forêt si tu veux pas une paire de baffes ! »

Frima se met à rire. Un rire qui effraye Apeldjus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez lui ? Ce n'est qu'un barbare ! Moi, je vais l'aider à devenir un homme meilleur ! Le plus puissant guerrier du Monde Antique ! **Le plus grand guerrier de Rome !** Là, tu pourras être fier de lui !

_Obélix est déjà un grand guerrier ! Il n'a pas besoin d'être Romain pour être génial ! **C'est un fier Gaulois ! Pas un barbare contrairement à toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière !** »

La fière Frima pâlit de rage. Elle se lève d'un bond prête à saisir l'enfant pour le geler. Apeldjus recule d'un coup, affolé, alors qu'Idéfix se jette sur la manche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à son ami. Le petit Romain en profite pour essayer d'ouvrir l'urne et de libérer Obélix. Mais l'enchanteresse repousse violemment le petit chien qui va se cogner contre un arbre gelé. Apeldjus est soudain soulever du sol par une main froide qui le tient par la tunique, le faisant lâcher l'urne. Frima le fusille du regard, folle de rage.

« **Je t'interdis de me traiter de sorcière ! **»

Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, le couvercle de l'urne à moitié dévissé saute, délivrant un liquide bleu brillant qui se déverse sur le sol. Alors que le liquide quitte l'urne, Frima plonge son regard glacial dans les yeux bleu d'Apeldjus.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, ces Gaulois seront **vaincus !** Je les **soumettrais** et César m'offrira **ce que je veux !** Quant à Obélix, peu importe le temps que cela prendra,** il s'alliera à moi !** Nous serons** invincible** tout les deux ! Et ce n'est pas un freluquet comme toi qui m'en empêchera ! Il ne sera plus Gaulois mais **Romain !** »

Soudain, une ombre tombe sur elle, la forçant à se retourner. Le liquide qui s'est échappé de l'urne s'est agglutiné derrière elle, se redresse et prend forme. Une large silhouette se dessine. La surprise fige Frima qui lâche l'enfant qui tombe sur le sol, près d'Idéfix. Tout deux sourient, devinant ce qu'il se passe. La masse bleue prend la forme d'un homme à forte corpulence portant des braies bleu rayé blanc avec des tresses rousses, des moustaches à la Gauloise et un petit casque. Un Gaulois craint par toutes les légions de César : Obélix le tailleur de menhirs ! Aillant repris son apparence normal et enfin libéré après avoir entendu ses paroles, il serre les poings en fusillant sa joaillière du regard.

« Je ne serais jamais **un ROMAIN !** » hurle-t-il.

Le souffle du Gaulois décoiffe un peu plus l'enchanteresse mais la jeune femme ne semble pas y prêter attention. C'est le regard du Gaulois qui la perturbe. Obélix lève le poing et, malgré la galanterie Gauloise qui interdit de frapper une femme (même s'il n'a jamais compris pourquoi), le jette dans la direction de son ennemie. Celle-ci esquive le coup et se tourne vers Apeldjus.

« **Tout est de ta faute ! **» vocifère-t-elle en levant une main luisante de magie vers le gamin.

Bien que surpris par sa présence, le tailleur de menhir a juste le temps de bondir vers le petit Romain et de le ramener contre sa poitrine en sécurité. Frima pousse un grognement de rage et lance sa main vers lui pour toucher l'enfant mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est gelé d'avantage les arbres avant que le tailleur de menhir récupère son jeune copain Romain et s'enfuit en courant. Pour protéger ses amis, Idéfix bondit vers Frima et lui tire la robe. D'un coup de pied rageur, la givrée frappe dans le ventre du petit chien qui tombe près de l'urne abandonnée sur le sol. Frima lève sa main, prête à geler ce petit gêneur à quatre pattes... mais le chiot se redresse vivement et décampe à toute vitesse derrière son maître. Le rayon glacé frappe l'urne qui givre, se fendille et se brise en mille morceaux. L'enchanteresse serre les poings et hurle de rage, laissant le tailleur de menhir disparaître avec le petit Romain.

* * *

Le hurlement haineux de Frima résonne dans toute la forêt. Cela affole Astérix qui se met à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le peuvent dans la direction du cri. Il arrive dans la plaine où il trouve la demoiselle qui lui tourne le dos. Voir la brûlure en forme de dragon fait trembler le guerrier. Cette marque était une marque maudite que tout Gaulois craignait ! Même un Irréductible ! Astérix doit faire du bruit car elle se tourne lentement vers lui.

« Oh... le héros est de retour ? »

Le guerrier ne lui répond pas, trop affolé. Soudain, ses yeux se posent sur des débris de bronze gelés. Son visage pâlit et il se met à trembler d'horreur.

« Obélix... » souffle-t-il.

Frima baisse les yeux vers les débris, elle sourit et déclare :

« Voilà ce que c'est de désobéir à une enchanteresse ! »

D'un geste, elle disparaît dans un nuage de neige. Sous le choc, Astérix tombe à genoux près des morceaux de l'urne qui contenait son ami, en récupérant un dans ses mains tremblantes. Les autres arrivent juste derrière lui, surpris de le voir à genoux au sol. Panoramix s'approche du guerrier et remarque les morceaux de bronze. Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Choqué, il baisse les yeux vers le petit Gaulois.

« Oh, Astérix... je suis navré... »

Les autres s'approchent et comprennent en voyant les morceaux brisés. Astérix tremble de haut en bas en serrant le morceau de bronze contre son cœur, le regard dans le vide. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes.

« Obélix... » sanglote-t-il.

* * *

Serrant Apeldjus contre lui, Obélix court au hasard des bois. Il ne les avait jamais vu gelé à ce point. D'habitude, en hiver, le sol était blanc de neige, les flaques et les rivières gelées et quelques perles gelées pendaient aux arbres. Mais jamais comme cela. Cette folle avait complètement givrée leur forêt ! Mais ce qui compte le plus, c'est de sauver Apeldjus ! Soudain, les aboiements d'Idéfix le force à s'arrêter. Dès que le petit chien les a rejoint, il pose le petit Romain sur le sol.

« Ça va, Apeldjus ? »

Le petit garçon sourit et se jette à son cou, fou de joie.

«** Tu es libre, Obélix ! Je t'ai sauvé ! Tu es libre !** » sourit-il.

Le tailleur de menhirs sourit et serre tendrement le petit garçon dans ses bras avant de le déposer à nouveau sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, par Toutatis ? »

Le gamin se mord la lèvre inférieure en fixant son héros et sourit :

« Surprise... »

Le Gaulois n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'un vent froid souffle. Sachant de qui il s'agit, il saisit le gamin et son petit chien avant de s'enfuir dans les bois. Il se retrouve soudain bloqué devant le bord de la rivière. L'eau de surface est gelée. Bien que près du village elle était à peine plus large qu'un ruisseau, ici les berges étaient bien trop éloignée pour permettre à Obélix de sauter par dessus. Frima apparaît derrière eux, un sourire sur son visage pâle.

« Oh ! Pris au piège ! rit-elle en s'approchant. Voilà qui est bête. »

Obélix serre Apeldjus contre lui en fixant la jeune femme dangereuse. Au moins, elle n'avait plus son urne magique et ne pouvait plus l'enfermer dedans. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la profonde rivière gelée puis à l'enfant et au chien dans ses bras. Il se doute qu'Idéfix n'aura aucun problème car Obélix lui donnait souvent de la potion magique (quelques gouttes à peine) mais Apeldjus... cependant, vu qu'il ne tremble pas, il se doute qu'il a dû boire un peu de potion. Il relève ses yeux vers Frima qui s'avance vers eux d'un pas gracieux. Son sourire glacial ferait trembler Obélix s'il n'était pas aussi en colère et s'il n'était pas plus inquiet pour ses petits protégés. Le tailleur de menhirs serre l'enfant contre sa poitrine et lui chuchote :

« Prends une grande inspiration ! »

Apeldjus a à peine le temps de comprendre que son héros se tourne vers la rivière et saute dedans, brisant l'épaisse pellicule de glace. Frima se fige et se rue au bord. Elle n'avait pas prévue ça. Furieuse, elle serre les poings et tourne le dos, sachant très bien vers où Obélix essayait de nager dans les eaux froides avec ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Astérix observe le morceau de bronze dans sa main. La chaleur de son corps avait fait disparaître le givre mais cela n'avait pas ramener son ami. Les autres Gaulois le regardent tristement. Leur petit guerrier était revenu au même état qu'il y a quelques jours : déprimé, perdu. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et gèlent dès qu'elles quittent ses joues avant de tomber sur le sol. Ses mains tremblent, manquant faire tomber le petit bout de bronze mais ses doigts se serrent instinctivement sur le morceau d'urne. Le serrant contre son cœur, il marmonne, la voix nouée :

« Obélix... où que soit maintenant, peu importe ce que tu as vécu dernièrement, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvé... j'avais retrouvé de l'espoir mais j'ai surestimé la puissance de Frima... j'ai voulu faire mon héros comme je l'ai toujours fais... j'ai voulu t'aider comme je l'ai fais lorsque tu es tombé dans la marmite mais j'ai échoué... je souhaite... je souhaite que où tu es maintenant tu me pardonnes... pour tout... pour lorsqu'on était petits, pour nos disputes, pour mon échec...»

Astérix s'étouffe presque avec ses sanglots. Il a dû mal à croire qu'Obélix ne soit plus de ce monde. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il était encore sain et sauf quelque part... mais son cerveau lui dit que si l'urne est brisée, son ami est mort.

« Je voudrais juste... je voudrais juste que tu sois avec moi en ce moment... je veux que l'on soit à nouveau réunis ! »

Il ne peut retenir ses sanglots désespérés en serrant le morceau de bronze. Ce spectacle attriste les autres villageois mais Panoramix sait qu'il n'est pas temps de pleurer. Frima était encore libre et donc un danger pour eux tous. Et la potion risquait de ne bientôt plus agir.

« Je suis navré, Astérix, mais nous devons faire face à Frima jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vaincue ! »

Astérix renifle en essuyant ses larmes avec son poing, prend une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et se redresse... sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres, sous l'épaisse couche de glace de la rivière, Obélix nage sans sentir le froid de l'eau. Mais Apeldjus semble devenir mou dans ses bras et Idéfix ne se porte pas mieux. Même s'il ignore où il est, le tailleur de menhir n'a pas le choix : il doit refaire surface ! Il nage jusqu'à la couche de glace et frappe d'un coup fort sur la surface froide et translucide mais l'eau ralentit la puissance de son coup, ne causant pas l'effet escompté. Mais cela est suffisant pour faire du bruit à la surface.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'étonne Astérix.

Les Gaulois inquiets regardent autour d'eux, prêts à se battre, quand un autre coup retentit. Ça vient de sous la glace de la rivière. Intrigués, tous s'approchent prudemment. Quelque chose frappe sous la glace ! Prudent, Astérix sort son glaive. Et si c'était Frima, galanterie Gauloise ou pas, il se jure de lui trancher la gorge !

Obélix sent que la glace cède et Apeldjus ne peut plus retenir l'air dans ses poumons. Mettant toute sa force, il frappe une dernière fois. La glace se rompt et l'eau glacée éclabousse les Gaulois. Alors qu'ils essuient leurs moustaches et essorent leurs vêtements, quelque chose sort de la rivière. Relevant la tête, ils voient le petit Apeldjus (qui tousse pour recracher l'eau qu'il a avalé) et Idéfix qui s'ébroue, doublant le volume de son poils. Et là, juste derrière eux, une large silhouette sort à son tour des eaux glacées, toussant pour reprendre un peu d'air, surprenant tous les Gaulois. Astérix est figé sur place : ces tresses rousses nouées de rubans noirs, ces larges moustaches, ces braies bleu rayés blanc à ceinture verte et ce casque. Un casque qu'il connaît puisque c'est lui-même qui lui a offert, le jour de leur 20ième anniversaire. Jour où ils sont tout deux devenus officiellement des hommes, des guerriers du Village.

L'homme se redresse et tord ses nattes pour les débarrasser de l'eau qu'elles ont absorbées. Il semble à peine faire attention à ce qu'il se passe près de lui. C'est la voix du petit guerrier blond qui le sort de ses pensées.

« Obélix ?... »

Astérix craint presque de dire ce nom, de peur que ce qu'il voit disparaisse. Mais le tailleur de menhirs redresse la tête en lâchant ses tresses et sourit à son ami. Un sourire que le petit Gaulois reconnaîtrait entre milles pour l'avoir vu toute sa vie.

« **Obélix ! **» suffoque-t-il en s'élançant vers son ami.

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve avec un petit Gaulois blond accroché à son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Le tailleur de menhir est un peu surpris mais il sourit et serre son ami avec délicatesse. Une délicatesse qui a toujours étonné Panoramix et les autres Villageois qui connaissent sa force. Astérix a beaucoup de mal à calmer ses pleurs mais à force de serrer son ami dans ses bras, il se rend compte qu'il est bel et bien là, vivant contrairement à ce que Frima lui a dit. Reprenant ses esprits et arrivant enfin à contrôler sa voix tremblante et ses bredouillis embrouillés, il arrive à articuler :

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir... j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

_Oh, Astérix voyons ! sourit son ami en le forçant à dévoiler ses grands yeux bruns trempés de larmes. Tu sais bien que je ne me perds jamais !

_Mais que t'es bête, espèce de grand nigaud ! » rit le Gaulois en repoussant doucement le visage de son ami avec son poing.

Apeldjus planque ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire devant les gamineries de ses héros.

* * *

Mais alors que les Gaulois pensent enfin voir le bout du tunnel, des applaudissements résonnent dans l'air silencieux. Tous se figent et Astérix quitte les bras d'Obélix, les yeux hagards. Il se doute de la coupable. La voix qu'il entend le convient.

« Eh bien, bravo ! Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Les deux inséparables du village enfin réunit ! C'est trop mignon ! » déclare Frima en restant caché dans le paysage gelé.

Tous redressent leurs armes, prêts à l'affronter. Elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser partir comme ça. Elle ne supportait pas la défaite. Elle l'avait déjà montrée face aux Romains ! Alors que comptait-elle faire cette fois ? Elle n'avait plus son urne mais ses pouvoirs étaient déchaînés maintenant que son secret était dévoilé.

« Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas là que pour parler. reprend-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la forêt glacée. J'ai un marché avec César, que ses légionnaires m'aident ou non.

_Tu n'as plus ton urne ensorcelée, enchanteresse ! déclare Abraracourcix, glaive serré dans son poing. Fiche-nous la paix maintenant ! On n'a pas peur de toi !

_Peut-être... mais vous craignez tous quelque chose ! La plus grande peur des gens... c'est une des rares choses que j'arrive toujours à deviner. Vous avez tous peur! Certains craignent mes pouvoirs, d'autres ma colère, d'autres mes plans, d'autres encore pensent que je peux faire tomber le ciel sur leur tête... et enfin, vous avez peur de l'Inconnu ! »

Ses paroles calmes et sereines font involontairement trembler Astérix et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas bien, Obélix a un peu peur. Les mots de la jeune femme lui font un drôle de sentiment dans l'estomac.

« L'hiver a mit ses plus beaux atours ses perles de glaces et ses diamants de neige. Mais une pareille beauté ne peut être apprécier que par ceux qui l'ont observé assez longtemps pour que la glace vous touche le cœur ! Juste une petite touche de glace ! »

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Frima surgit derrière Astérix (qui sursaute à ce contact glacial) et enroule ses bras autour de lui, un sourire glacial sur son visage pâle.

« **Astérix !** » s'affole Obélix...

mais trop tard ! Ils se retrouvent enveloppés d'un nuage de neige et disparaissent sans que le petit guerrier ait le temps d'essayer de s'échapper. Tous sont figés sur place surtout que lorsque le nuage s'évapore, le rire froid de l'enchanteresse résonne dans le vent. Un rire de vengeance remplit de folie.

« **Par Toutatis ! AST****É****RIX !** » panique le tailleur de menhirs en tournant la tête de tout les côtés.

* * *

Soudain, les rires stoppent et Frima apparaît, perchée au sommet d'une haute colline de glace qu'elle s'est sculptée. Panoramix se place entre elle et Obélix qui a les poings qui démangent.

« Qu'as-tu fais d'Astérix, Frima ? demande le druide.

_**Tu as deux secondes pour le ramener ou tu te ramasse une baffe !** hurle le large rouquin, forçant les villageois à courir vers lui pour le retenir.

_Désolé... je l'ai mit au frai pour quelques temps ! » sourit-elle.

Soudain, le vieux Agecanonix se met à trembler de froid. Un à un, les autres sont rapidement pris de frissons. Le druide comprend vite ce qu'il se passe, tout comme Obélix : les effets de la potion se dissipent !

« Par Bélénos ! suffoque le rouquin en palissant. Astérix...

_Calme-moi, Obélix ! le rassure Panoramix. Astérix a toujours sa gourde. Il pourra résister au froid.

_Oh oups ! s'exclame soudain la magicienne de glace, attirant l'attention des Gaulois. Ce sera beaucoup plus difficile sans ça ! »

Tenant entre ses doigts la sangle qui l'accrochait à la ceinture de son propriétaire, elle montre la gourde verte remplie de potion magique. Tous sont affolés et Obélix s'apprête à lui sauter au cou pour la tuer avant d'être retenu par les autres. Ricanant, l'enchanteresse jette la gourde au tailleur de menhirs et ajoute :

« Je serais vous, je me dépêcherais de rentrer au Village ! Un hiver aussi soudain peut en surprendre plus d'un ! »

Les Gaulois se figent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Ils se mirent tous à murmurer, inquiets pour leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Exactement ce que Frima souhaite mais Abraracourcix (également inquiet) n'y porte pas attention.

« En avant, les enfants ! Rentrons au village !

_Mais... et Astérix ? panique Obélix.

_Il a encore un peu de temps avant que les effets de la potion s'arrêtent complètement ! Les femmes et les enfants sont seuls au Village avec Assurancetourix ! Les Dieux seuls savent s'ils vont bien ! On va s'assurer qu'ils sont sains et saufs puis on retourne chercher Astérix !

_**OUAIS ! **»

Mais alors que tous se tournent pour partir, ils entendent le son d'un claquement de langue qui rappelle le son tic-tac. Tous se tournent vers Frima qui tient un sablier contenant des flocons de neige. Elle fait claquer sa langue en souriant en fixant les Villageois dans le blanc des yeux. Cela voulait dire que le temps leur était compté! Obélix serre les poings puis s'éloigne vers le Village avec les autres, le son de langue de Frima résonnant atrocement dans ses oreilles.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 11. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. voici les notifications notées*:**

**35* Il apparaît dans « La Rose et le Glaive » avec la fille de Cétautomatix mais il n'est jamais nommé. Ce nom-là, c'est ma petite invention^^**

**36* Elle apparaît aussi dans « La Rose et le Glaive » sans être nommé. Vu l'entente entre leurs pères respectifs, je ne pouvais pas faire intervenir le fils d'Ordralfabétix sans la faire intervenir.**

**PS: ce que dit le fils d'Ordralfabétix:**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas?"/"elle va voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre aux Gaulois, cette folle givrée!" / "oh, toi la peste, tu la fermes!"**


	13. Un geste d'Amour Sincère

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un geste d'Amour Sincère**

Les Gaulois commencent à claquer des dents lorsqu'ils arrivent au Village. Les portes sont toutes gelées et tout semble désert. Cela affolent les hommes qui courent vérifier où sont leurs familles... sauf deux. Obélix et Panoramix. Le premier tient la petite main d'Apeldjus, la tête basse, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pu protéger Astérix. L'autre réfléchit sur quelles peuvent être les attentions de Frima et, surtout, regarde la pierre translucide dans sa main. Pourquoi Frima lui avait-elle donné cela ?

« C'est quoi ce cailloux ? » demande Apeldjus, faisant sursauter le druide.

Panoramix range nerveusement la pierre en marmonnant que ce n'est pas important. De toute façon, il ne veut pas y attacher plus d'importances que nécessaire pour le moment malgré ce dont il s'agit.

Les trois retardataires retrouvent les autres devant la hutte de Panoramix. Les époux et pères retrouvent leur famille, soulagés, et les enfants racontent comment la glace a soudainement envahit le village. Apeldjus remarque soudain des traces sur le sol où la glace était plus fine. Alors qu'il s'apprête à en demander la cause, Bonemine remarque Panoramix et quitte les bras d'Abraracourcix pour rejoindre le druide, visiblement inquiète.

« **Panoramix ! Vite ! C'est Assurancetourix !**

_Assurancetourix ? s'étonne le vieux mage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_Lorsque tout à gelé, il a sonné l'alerte, nous nous sommes toutes rassemblées dans ta hutte avec les enfants pour boire de la potion magique mais le gel allait bien plus vite que nous. Alors Assurancetourix a prit de la potion dans ses mains pour la jeter sur le gel et ralentir son avancé. Depuis il est recroquevillé dans un coin, enroulé dans sa cape ! »

Le druide pâlit et, sans explication, court dans sa hutte. En effet, tremblant dans un coin, enroulé dans sa cape, le jeune barde est blanc comme un linge. Alors que les hommes s'agglutinent devant la porte et se figent en voyant leur ami au sol, Panoramix devine ce qu'il lui arrive. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il ordonne d'une voix ferme mais douce :

« Assurancetourix, montre-moi tes mains ! »

Le barde lève les yeux vers lui, révélant aux autres que ses yeux bleu sont parcouru d'éclairs violet lumineux, et ouvre sa cape avec difficulté, comme si ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Et là, c'est le choc ! Ses mains frêles uniquement ''douées'' pour jouer de la lyre étaient d'une couleur mauve luisante parcourue d'éclairs violet très clair et secouées de violents spasmes. Même Obélix est effrayé par la violence des pulsations magiques. Panoramix passe sa main dans ses cheveux, affolé.

« Par Toutatis et Bélénos, Assurancetourix... Quelle imprudence ! »

Le druide se lève et court vers son placard pour en sortir un baume de couleur verte. Y ajoutant quelques feuilles brouillées, il demande :

« Obélix ! Redresse-le s'il te plaît ! Et ne craint rien, le toucher ne te fera aucun mal. »

Le tailleur de menhirs s'exécute et redresse le barde, l'adossant contre le mur aussi délicatement qu'une poupée de cristal. Assurancetourix sent sa tête tournée et sa vision est trouble, parcourue d'éclairs qui lui passent devant les yeux. Il se sent atrocement mal et ses mains se serrent convulsivement sous les assauts des éclairs magiques. Il fait vraiment peine à voir.

« Et dire que je l'avais laissé ici pour le mettre à l'abri... » marmonne Abraracourcix.

Panoramix s'approche de du jeune homme en terminant de mélanger le baume qui prend alors une couleur jaune et lui saisit délicatement une main. Il applique y la pommade, ce qui à pour effet de leur rendre presque aussitôt leur couleur d'origine même si les éclairs magiques demeurent un peu plus longtemps. Au moins, les spasmes ont cessés. Sortant une petite fiole de son sac, le druide lui en fait boire le contenu en marmonnant de vieux mots celtiques dont la signification n'est plus connue que des druides. Assurancetourix se met alors à soupirer de soulagement et s'effondre contre le mur en grimaçant.

« Par Toutatis et Bélisama... je ne sens plus mes mains...

_Elles seront engourdies quelques temps. déclare Panoramix. Mais par Toutatis, Bélénos et Bélisama ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une absurdité pareille !? »

Le barde baisse les yeux, honteux, puis raconte :

« J'ai vu le givre arrivé... il gelait les oiseaux en plein vol et... les femmes n'avaient pas toutes bu de la potion... dans l'urgence, j'ai pris le premier récipient venu : mes mains !... et j'ai jeté de la potion sur le givre pour le ralentir... vous m'aviez demandé de surveiller le village ! Je ne voulais pas paraître pour un incapable encore une fois... »

Les autres se regardent, gênés. Ils pensaient que laisser Assurancetourix au Village le protégerait... mais cela n'avait fait qu'ajouter un poids sur ces frêles épaules. Il s'était sentit obligé de protéger le Village et d'agir en guerrier alors qu'il était un artiste, un barde... il avait voulu leur prouver ce qu'il valait réellement pour contredire les paroles de Frima. Obélix et Panoramix le comprennent parfaitement.

« Tu n'es pas un incapable, Assurancetourix, et nous le savons tous. sourit le druide en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune barde. Tu l'as prouvé de nombreuses fois. Tu éduques les enfants, tu fais la sentinelle, tu nous as déjà sauvé des Romains de nombreuses fois*,...

_Et tu as aidé Astérix à me convaincre que ma force ne faisait pas de moi un danger pour tout le monde !* ajoute Obélix, étonnant Apeldjus qui ne s'imagine pas son héros affolé par sa propre force. Et même si Frima te dit le contraire, tu es un Gaulois comme nous tous ! Et c'est pas cette cervelle de glaçons qui va y changer quelque chose ! »

Idéfix aboie en accord avec son maître et Apeldjus pousse un joyeux « **OUAIS !** »

Panoramix est surpris d'entendre de telles paroles venir d'Obélix. En effet, le tailleur de menhirs était toujours resté un grand enfant, aux pensées simples voir enfantines, ne cherchant pas le compliqué de la situation et évitant de penser au plus noir. En faites, après être tombé dans la marmite, Obélix avait tout de suite paniqué, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles que sa force pourrait causer. Si Astérix et Assurancetourix ne l'avaient pas convaincu de ne pas s'en faire et de voir la vie en couleur, à la manière d'un enfant et non d'un adulte, le rouquin se serait renfermé sur lui-même au point d'être comme une marmite sous pression prête à exploser à tout moment. Aussi, l'entendre résonner de manière aussi mature si soudainement étonne ceux qui le connaissent depuis longtemps et qui savent ce que sa manière de penser enfantine est plus une protection contre la peur qu'un esprit simple. Surtout pour Assurancetourix qui se rappelle très bien de la période où Obélix a résonné de manière mature. Mais le barde met cela sous le coup de son emprisonnement dans l'urne magique de Frima. Repensant à cela, il se met à chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Quelqu'un qui devrait, logiquement, se trouver près de son ami maintenant libérer.

« Où est Astérix ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Cette question alerte les femmes et les enfants qui se mettent à chercher le petit guerrier blond dans la foule d'hommes qui tremblent légèrement sous le froid en vain. Bonemine et Assurancetourix remarquent qu'Obélix pâlit et se met à trembler. Apeldjus le remarque également et lui serre la main pour le réconforter. Cette attitude affole la femme du Chef qui plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle court vers son mari et demande, inquiète :

« Cochonnet ! Où est Astérix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Mimine, calme-toi ! »

Les femmes se mettent à poser des questions à leurs maris qui essayent de les calmer en essayant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Le brouhaha dans la hutte devient infernal. Étant proche de Panoramix, Assurancetourix demande :

« Est-ce que Frima l'a... ?

_**NON !** »

Le hurlement d'Obélix stoppe toutes conversations. À vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment un hurlement. On aurait pu dire que c'était un rugissement. Le tailleur de menhirs tremble des pieds à la tête, furieux, triste, perturbé. Les villageois peuvent voir sur son visage les mêmes émotions que celles qu'avait Astérix il y a quelques jours. Attristé, Abraracourcix explique à Bonemine :

« Il a disparu avec Frima mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il est vivant quelque part. Frima nous l'a laissé entendre.

_**Quoi ? **s'affole le barde. Il faut le retrouver ! Elle est capable de tout ! »

Sous la panique, il se redresse d'un coup... mais beaucoup trop vite, ce qui fait que sa tête tourne comme une toupie, manquant le faire tomber. Par chance, Cétautomatix et Ordralfabétix le rattrapent avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

« Toi, Assurancetourix, tu te calmes et tu te reposes ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne sois pas complètement paralysé. gronde Panoramix en forçant le barde à s'asseoir sur le lit dans sa hutte. Quant à vous autres, Messieurs, amenez-moi une marmite ! Je vais préparer la potion avant que vous ne soyez transformer en statue de glace. »

Malgré le froid et leurs tremblements, les hommes saisissent la marmite pour la mettre sur un feu qu'ils allument rapidement. Cependant, Obélix ne participe pas à la préparation de la potion. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami, perdu quelque part dans le blizzard, dans le froid, sans potion magique.

* * *

Lorsque Astérix se redresse, il est stupéfait de ne plus se trouver dans la forêt mais dans une caverne de glace. Son premier réflexe est de saisir son glaive pour se défendre face à Frima. Mais l'enchanteresse n'est pas là. Le guerrier se calme rapidement et commence à chercher une sortie... en vain ! C'est un véritable globe de glace posé sur lui ! Pestant, il s'approche d'une des parois gelées. Elle semble épaisse mais avec un peu de potion, cela devrait aller. Même si les effets ne sont pas complètement dissipés, le guerrier porte sa main à sa ceinture... pour voir avec horreur que sa gourde n'y est plus.

« Par Toutatis ! Elle m'a pris ma potion magique ! Sale sorcière ! »

Sans potion, sa fuite allait être beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais pas question d'abandonner ! Il sort son glaive et commence à attaquer la paroi à coup de lames. Lorsque les entailles sont assez larges, il plonge la lame pour creuser un passage. Un rire glacial retentit soudain, faisant sursauter Astérix qui se coupe le bord de la main.

« Aie ! Par Bélénos ! Elle veut que je me tue avec mon glaive ou quoi ? »

Frima en avait décidément après lui. Haine ? Colère ? Jalousie ? Il l'ignore. Elle voulait Obélix mais son ami n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Obélix était un Gaulois heureux avec des plaisirs simples qui ne se laisserait jamais dompter. Un souvenir lointain passe soudain dans l'esprit d'Astérix. Celui d'un Obélix effrayé par sa force, qui tremblait à chaque mouvement et qui passait ses journées enfermées dans la crainte avec des pensées d'adultes ! Et si c'était cela le but de Frima ? Séparer Astérix et Obélix pour forcer Obélix à se poser des questions d'adultes, à paniquer par les malheurs que sa force pourrait engendrer, bref à rendre Obélix dépendant de la peur et donc vulnérable ! Le petit guerrier panique à cette possibilité. Obélix était son meilleur ami, il l'avait déjà vu affolé et vulnérable, et il voulait que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais ! La peur étreignant son cœur, il reprend son glaive et frappe la glace de toutes ses forces sans faire attention aux minuscules bout de glaces qui entrent dans sa blessure.

* * *

Après avoir donné de la potion à tout les hommes (sauf Obélix bien entendu), Panoramix profite du temps qu'il a devant lui pour soigner comme il faut Assurancetourix. Les autres Villageois étaient retournés à leur hutte avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour empêcher la glace de tout détruire, en allumant des feux dans les cheminées et en réchauffant les murs et les objets avec des torches. Quant à Obélix, il était retourné dans sa hutte avec Apeldjus et Idéfix. La demeure était complètement gelée, forçant le tailleur de menhir à allumer un feu avant d'installer son petit copain le Romain. Surtout que lors de la distribution de potion, Apeldjus avait demandé où était ses parents... et Panoramix n'avait pas pu lui mentir. Dès lors, le gamin était dans une sorte d'état dépressif. Savoir ses parents gelés vivants sans savoir s'ils peuvent être sauvés... qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver de pire à un enfant ? Obélix ne peut pas l'imaginer. Après avoir allumé le feu, le rouquin se tourne vers le petit garçon. Il est assis dans un coin, Idéfix sur ses genoux. Le petit chien tente en vain de ramener un sourire sur le petit visage du jeune Romain en lui léchant les joues ou en lui apportant ses figurines en bois. À court d'idées, le chiot se tourne vers son maître en gémissant. Obélix se dirige vers eux et pose sa large main sur la petite épaule d'Apeldjus, forçant l'enfant à lever ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes vers son héros.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Apeldjus... mais Panoramix n'a pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être sauver. Et même lorsqu'il pense que c'est impossible, il arrive à faire des miracles !

_Tu crois ? renifle le gamin en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

_Il y a quelques temps maintenant, j'ai désobéis à Panoramix et j'ai bu une marmite complète de potion magique. Mais comme les effets sont permanents chez moi, je me suis transformer en statue de granit.*

_Vraiment ? s'affole Apeldjus, incapable d'imaginer son idole figé en granit.

_Oui. D'après Panoramix, il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais comme Astérix ne voulait pas le croire, il a essayé de me sauver. Et il a réussit ! Il m'a juste... rajeunit ! Je devais être revenu à ton âge à peu près. »

Apeldjus étouffe un petit rire derrière sa main, imaginant un Obélix de son âge se réveiller après avoir été transformer en granit. Le tailleur de menhirs rit avec le petit garçon. Cet épisode de sa vie était amusant quand on y réfléchit même si redevenir le petit garçon faible qu'il était avant de tomber dans la marmite ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela. Mais au moins, raconter cette aventure rendait le sourire à Apeldjus.

* * *

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de redevenir comme avant ? s'étonne le petit Romain après qu'Obélix lui ait raconter tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il ne redevienne le large tailleur de menhirs qu'il était.

_Je ne sais pas trop... même Panoramix n'a pas su dire comment c'était possible. Je suppose que voir Astérix en danger sans rien pouvoir faire, ça m'a rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé quand on était petits... crois-le ou non mais, à ton âge, j'étais très timide et je n'osais pas frappé sur les autres. En faites, je détestais me battre !

_Quoi ?

_Ouais ! C'est Astérix qui me défendait. Puis un jour, on en a eu assez alors, il m'a aidé à entrer dans la hutte de Panoramix et c'est là que je suis tombé dans la marmite.

_Alors Astérix t'a vraiment fait tomber dans la marmite du druide ? »

Obélix fronce les sourcils en regardant le gamin. Astérix avait avoué son rôle dans l'accident de la marmite ? Il avait toujours eu peur de dire la vérité à ce sujet. Il ne l'avait dit qu'une fois, un jour où les enfants du Village s'était interrogé sur la force d'Obélix et sur comment il avait réussit à tomber dans la marmite. Amusé, le guerrier du Village leur avait avoué la vérité mais avec la promesse de ne rien dire aux adultes. Seulement là, il leur avait raconté. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour le forcer avouer ?

« Oui... c'est vrai... marmonne-t-il.

_Et tu lui as pardonné ? s'étonne Apeldjus.

_Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? Il ne l'a pas fait exprès et c'est mon meilleur ami. »

En faites, Obélix ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être en colère contre Astérix. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le petit blondinet était toujours resté à ses côtés, malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs récurrentes disputes, malgré de nombreuses autres choses. Quelque chose les avaient toujours rassemblés malgré leurs différences. Apeldjus trouve cela un peu étrange... mais Obélix et Astérix étaient ses héros et il les admirait quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors que le Gaulois sourit au petit Romain, Idéfix se met à grogner. Inquiet, le tailleur de menhirs se redresse... pour voir Frima au loin, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle se tient droite, son sablier de glace remplis de flocons dans la main. Environ la moitié est tombé dans la vasque inférieur. Elle fait claquer sa langue pour faire le son ''tic-tac'', si lentement et avec un sourire si glacial qu'Obélix sent la colère montée en lui comme le bouillon d'une marmite oubliée sur le feu. Énervé, il se rue vers elle en hurlant d'une telle manière qu'un rugissement de lion serait semblable. Cela alerte les villageois qui sortent de leur hutte pour voir le tailleur de menhirs courir vers l'enchanteresse. Mais alors qu'il tente de la frapper, celle-ci esquive agilement le coup en continuant son manège infernal avant de rentrer dans le village. Les femmes saisissent leurs enfants et les entraînent à l'intérieur, surtout que Obélix continue de poursuivre cette femme en essayant en vain de la frapper pour la faire taire. Le rouquin furieux ne remarque pas qu'il détruit un morceau de la palissade, brise des clôtures, fragilise des murs, cause la destruction. Devant un tel déchaînement de rage, Panoramix pâlit. Frima essayait d'éloigner Obélix des autres en montrant que sa force pouvait être dangereuse, espérant peut-être ramener la peur dans l'esprit du tailleur de menhirs !

« **Obélix ! Arrête !** » ordonne le druide en s'approchant du rouquin.

Mais celui-ci est rendu sourd par la colère. Sans entendre Panoramix qui est obligé de s'écarter, il frappe le vide et parfois des bâtiments qu'il fragilise. Affolé, Idéfix se rue vers son maître et lui tire le pantalon, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Hélas, sous la colère, Obélix ne remarque pas la présence du petit chien et, d'un mouvement brusque de pied, il fait voler le petit animal blanc et noir qui se heurte contre un mur en jappant de douleur. Ce cri sort soudain Obélix de son état second. Tournant vivement la tête vers le son, il est horrifié de voir son petit chien couché sur le sol.

« **Idéfix ! **» s'affole-t-il, laissant Frima disparaître alors qu'il court rejoindre son petit compagnon.

Le large Gaulois s'agenouille à côté de lui et s'apprête à le prendre dans ses mains... lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est lui qui a blessé Idéfix ! Levant les yeux, il voit les nombreux objets cassés par sa colère. Cela l'horrifie ! Il avait causé cela ! Lui et sa force ! Regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient tachées de sang, il repense à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs années, lorsque Astérix et lui étaient petits et qu'il essayait de contrôler sa force. Il avait recommencé ! Comme lorsqu'il avait faillit tuer Astérix à cause d'une dispute idiote* ! Leur première dispute ! Obélix se met à trembler d'horreur... mais lorsqu'Apeldjus s'approche de lui pour le réconforter, il le repousse en se redressant, affolé.

« **Ne me touche pas !** »

Le petit Romain est figé sur place. Il n'a jamais vu Obélix avoir peur. Mais Panoramix, lui, a déjà vu ce regard et cela le désole. Que voulait donc faire Frima ? En quoi avoir un Obélix instable émotionnellement lui est favorable ?

« Allons, Obélix, tout va bien. Tu n'as blessé personne... essaye le druide en s'approchant mais...

_**Ne vous approche****z**** pas de moi !** panique-t-il en se redressant, reculant jusqu'à la palissade.s'il vous plaît, restez loin... Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal... »

Ces paroles, tout ceux du village les ont entendu juste après que leur tailleur de menhirs soit tombé dans la marmite. Il avait eu un long temps d'adaptation avant de contrôler sa force, laissant toutes ses peurs derrière lui. Et dans son état, il ne laissera personne l'approcher. Surtout pas Apeldjus et Idéfix. En faites, dans des instants comme ceux-là, seul Astérix savait le calmer.

Alors que tous pensent être revenus à cette période douloureuse de la vie d'Obélix, d'atroces fautes notes provenant d'une lyre se font entendre avant qu'un ''chant'' atroce et surtout très aiguë se met à résonner dans l'air. C'est une telle horreur que tous se bouchent les oreilles en grimaçant. Cétautomatix et Ordralfabétix cherchent le coupable du regard (sachant très bien de qui il s'agit) pour trouver le barde tout près d'Obélix. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à l'arrêter (pour arrêter la cacophonie comme pour empêcher une nouvelle panique du tailleur de menhirs), Assurancetourix court à côté du rouquin sans arrêter des chanter, lui enlève la main d'une oreille et reprend son chant aiguë de toutes ses forces. Obélix grimace au son atroce puis, agacé, il saisit violemment le barde par le col, stoppant l'horreur sonore, et le soulève jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent les bleu du barde.

« **NON MAIS ****Ç****A VA PAS ! **hurle le rouquin. **Tu veux que je te colle une baffe !**

_Ça y est ? Je t'ai remis les idées en place ? » demande calmement Assurancetourix.

Cela étonne Obélix qui relâche légèrement son emprise sur le col du barde. Celui-ci profite de cela pour se libérer et, une fois au sol, il s'exclame :

« Tu ne comprends pas, Obélix ? Frima cherche à nous éloigner des autres, toi comme moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous veut mais elle veut forcer les autres à nous détester et à nous chasser ! Elle fait cela pour nous détruire, nous forcer à la rejoindre ! Tu crois qu'Astérix voudrait cela ? »

Entendre parler de son ami perturbe Obélix. Le rouquin lève la main, prêt à frapper Assurancetourix pour le faire taire... mais l'expression du tailleur de menhirs passe de la colère au chagrin en quelques secondes, le faisant serrer rageusement le poing en soupirant. Le large Gaulois se laisse tomber sur le sol et éclate en sanglots. Aillant repris ses esprits, Idéfix court à côté de son maître et, prenant appuie sur sa jambe, il se met à gémir en collant son museau contre le bras de son maître. Obélix baisse ses grands yeux bleu vers lui. Malgré qu'il l'ait frappé, le petit chien l'aimait toujours ? Comme Astérix jadis ?... Apeldjus s'approche à son tour et serre le bras de son héros, les larmes aux yeux. Une chose que Obélix ne peut supporter. Le petit Romain venait de perdre ses parents, gelés à cause de cette folle givrée ! Il n'avait pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Avec une délicatesse incroyable étant donné sa force et son gabarit, il saisit le petit garçon et le petit chien et les serre tendrement contre lui. Geste qui rassure Panoramix. D'après ce qu'Astérix lui avait dit, c'est comme cela que Obélix a finalement accepter sa force : en serrant son ami dans ses bras sans le blesser malgré sa peur ! Serrer les gens auxquels il tient le plus rassure le tailleur de menhirs et lui redonne courage. Astérix aurait voulu cela... et Frima ne gagnerait pas aussi facilement ! Même si la peur envers sa force était toujours présente, il sait qu'il peut la contrôler. Astérix le lui a déjà prouvé ! Déposant Apeldjus sur le sol, il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et déclare en serrant les poings :

« Frima a déjà fait beaucoup trop de mal ! **Il faut retrouver Astérix avant qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal !** »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Rome, César attend des nouvelles de Gaule. Les camps retranchés s'étaient tous alliés contre le Village des Irréductibles grâce à l'enchanteresse de l'Urne. Il avait envoyer un messager les prévenir que la jeune femme avait le privilège de choisir quand porter le coup de grâce. Mais le messager prenait beaucoup de temps à revenir à Rome. Aussi, avachi sur son trône, l'empereur saisit un raisin dans sa coupe de fruit en observant la maquette du Village des Irréductibles. Soudain, des coups résonnent à la porte.

« Entrez ! » marmonne-t-il.

Le sénateur Savoguerplus entre dans la pièce, regardant nerveusement derrière lui.

« Ô noble César ! Le messager vient de revenir !

_Eh bien faites-le entrer, Sénateur Savoguerplus ! » déclare César en se levant.

Le sénateur ouvre le porte et fait signe au jeune Romain qui entre, visiblement affolé. Il salue l'empereur, tremblant, et bégaye :

« Avé César ! Je reviens de Gaule en ce moment même ! Il se passe des choses étranges en Armorique ! Tout y est gelé !

_Comment ça ''tout y est gelé'' ? Que veux-tu dire par ''tout'', légionnaire ?

_Par ''tout'', grand César, je veux dire... tout ! »

Il fait un geste derrière lui et, au grand choc de Jules César, les gardes font entrer une statue de glace dans la pièce. Sauf que ce n'est pas une statue c'est le Centurion Absolumentexclus !

« Par Jupiter ! suffoque l'empereur.

_Il semblerait que l'enchanteresse que tu as envoyé en Gaule soit devenue folle, Ô César ! » bégaye Savoguerplus.

Le général Romain s'approche du Centurion transformé en statue glacée. Il semblerait qu'il ait sous-estimer la puissance de sa solution miracle contre les Irréductibles. Il ignore ce qui était arrivé en Gaule mais cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

« Préparez mes légions ! ordonne-t-il en rabattant sa cape sur ses épaules. Nous allons en Armorique ! Il faut arrêter cette enchanteresse avant qu'elle ne gèle l'Empire ! »

* * *

Astérix sent le froid qui commence à picoter sur ses bras. Les effets de la potion se dissipent. Ruminant dans sa moustache, le petit Gaulois recommence son manège infernal... lorsque ses doigts s'engourdissent.

« Aie ! Par Toutatis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Baissant les yeux vers sa blessure, il voit avec horreur que l'entaille dans sa main gèle et que des flocons de givre recouvre ses doigts. Alors qu'il commence à paniquer, une douleur engourdit ses mains. La douleur est telle qu'il les serre convulsivement contre sa poitrine... sentant par la même occasion que ses doigts sont froids comme la glace. Affolé, il les regarde... pour voir que les bouts de ses doigts deviennent bleu. Ça, c'est la couleur atroce des Gaulois morts gelés lors d'un blizzard ! Celles des cadavres de glaces ! Et cela suffit à affoler Astérix. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait accomplit ! Pas quand le village avait encore besoin de son aide ! Il était le guerrier du Village ! C'était son devoir de le protéger ! Et Frima voulait Obélix ! Son ami avait encore besoin de lui ! Il se rue sur la paroi gelée et se met à la frapper de toutes ses forces en hurlant, horrifié :

« **À**** l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Sortez-moi de là ! Au secours ! Obélix !** »

* * *

Obélix est assis sur un tabouret dans la hutte du Chef. Abraracourcix avait rassemblé tout le monde dans sa hutte pour essayer de trouver où pouvait être leur guerrier. Comme les cartes ne sont pas le fort du tailleur de menhirs (qui n'arrive pas à repérer ce qu'il voit normalement à plat sur le papier), il laisse les autres faire.

« Bon ! Aller, les enfants ! s'exclame le chef en frappant du poing sur la table. On doit retrouver notre Astérix avant que cette folle givrée ne lui fasse du mal de quelque manière que ce soit ! Si on trouve son repaire, on trouvera Astérix ! Mais la question est où est-ce qu'elle peut se terrer ?

_Pourquoi pas près du camps de Petibonhum ? demande Ordralfabétix. Après tout, c'est les Romains qui l'hébergeaient !

_Ce serait trop simple... marmonne Panoramix. Elle doit certainement avoir trouver un autre endroit...

_Peut-être qu'elle s'est trouvée une grotte dans la forêt ! propose Cétautomatix. Y'en a pas mal dans le coin.

_Après avoir été enfermée dans cette urne, ça m'étonnerait ! grimace Assurancetourix. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer l'air pur de la forêt.

_Je la comprends. Il faisait noir comme dans une cave ! marmonne Obélix en repensant à ces jours dans l'urne.

_Frima avait un besoin d'amour, un sentiment de toute puissance. Elle voulait être la plus puissante... réfléchit Panoramix en lissant sa barbe. Elle a dû trouver un endroit qui symbolise tout ça...

_Pourquoi pas la montagne de la source ?* »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Obélix qui caresse doucement Idéfix qui repose dans sa main. Le tailleur de menhirs avait dit ça sans trop réfléchir donc il n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction des autres. Mais sentant les regards sur lui, il lève les yeux et hausse les épaules.

« Bah c'est l'endroit le plus haut du coin. Si je voulais rester près du village et voir tout ce qui se passe aux alentours, c'est là que je me mettrais. En plus y a de l'eau et des sangliers. Je vois pas de coin meilleur ! »

La logique d'Obélix est simple... mais crédible ! Et Frima n'aura certainement pas chercher compliquer. Comme le dit Panoramix, le plan le plus simple peut en surprendre plus d'un qui s'attendent à tout sauf à ce plan-là. Le druide se lisse la barbe en réfléchissant.

« Je pense qu'Obélix a raison... Frima adorait ce genre d'endroit et cela correspond à son caractère actuel. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se soit créer un repaire à cet endroit et qu'Astérix soit quelque part dans les alentours.

_Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, par Toutatis !? » s'exclame Obélix en se redressant.

Les autres villageois hurlent un « **OUAIS !** » compréhensif et plein d'espoir. Ils veulent sauver leur guerrier ! Abraracourcix se tourne vers leur druide. Panoramix lisse nerveusement sa barbe. Il sait qu'il n'a pas trop de temps. Astérix était prisonnier de Frima depuis plusieurs heures et, après ce qu'il s'est passé à Petibonhum, elle avait une dent contre le petit blondinet. Leur temps d'action était limité ! Il hoche lentement la tête pour donner son accord, ce qui rassure Abraracourcix.

« **ALLONS-Y LES ENFANTS !**

Dans un « **OUAIS !** » sonore, les Gaulois se lèvent et sortent de la hutte, laissant leurs femmes et leurs enfants à l'abri au Village. Mais cette fois, Assurancetourix tient à venir avec eux et Apeldjus reste avec Bonemine.

« T'inquiète donc pas pour eux. sourit la femme du chef en s'agenouillant à côté du petit bonhomme. Ils reviendront avec Astérix. C'est des gros imbéciles mais ils ne laissent jamais un ami derrière eux. »

C'est très légèrement rassuré que le garçonnet le observe, serrant sa figurine d'Hercules dans sa main. Il espère de tout son cœur que Astérix va bien et qu'ils le ramèneront sains et saufs.

* * *

Astérix sent ses mains s'engourdir à cause du froid, sa vision commence à devenir flou et ses jambes deviennent faibles. Le froid le fait grelotter, lui signalant que cette fois la potion ne fait plus du tout effet. Il essaie de frapper sur la paroi de glace de toutes ses forces mais celles-ci le quittent rapidement.

« Au secours... quelqu'un... à l'aide... » souffle-t-il en frappant avec les forces qui lui restent.

Sa tête se met à tourner sous la fatigue, ses jambes ne le portent plus, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol de glace. Incapable de se relever, il remarque que sa peau prend une teinte bleue glace. Essayant de garder un minimum de chaleur, il se roule en boule malgré les frissons qui le parcourent. Le pauvre Gaulois se sent gelé de l'intérieur. La seule fois où il s'est sentit faible comme ça, c'était après avoir bu la potion magique non finie*. Au lieu de lui donner de la force, elle l'avait littéralement drainée hors de lui. Là, le froid faisait la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas que sa force qui disparaissait. C'était sa vie elle-même !

« Aidez-moi... »

* * *

Les Gaulois ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver à la montagne de la source mais une fois là, le paysage qui les accueille est tout sauf l'ordinaire. Cette montagne est d'habitude calme, recouverte d'une herbe douce où l'on peut l'allonger pour regarder les nuages en écoutant l'eau clapoter sur les cailloux du ruisseau qui sort de terre pour couler dans la plaine jusqu'à la mer. Là, cet endroit paisible était devenu un champs d'icebergs pointus voir tranchants d'un blanc immaculé aux pointes luisantes. Et au sommet, un véritable palais en glace brille tel un joyau au sommet de la couronne de l'Hiver. Il ressemble à une forteresse magnifiquement sculptée, une vraie merveille. En voyant cela, les Gaulois ne peuvent s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

« Waouh !... suffoque Assurancetourix. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'Hiver pouvait être aussi beau. C'est magnifique ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer...

_Tu peux, c'est pas moi qui te jugera. déclare Obélix en posant Idéfix sur le sol.

_Bon ! Très bien, les enfants ! s'exclame Abraracourcix, sortant tout le monde de leur admiration justifiée. **Astérix est quelque part par ici ! Il faut le retrouver rapidement !**

_Oh ! Vous voilà enfin ! » sourit une voix de femme.

Tous se tournent pour voir Frima, debout sur le balcon de son palais. Obélix oublie aussitôt la beauté de l'endroit et sa colère envers cette enchanteresse remonte en flèche. Il semble bouillir de l'intérieur mais la demoiselle n'en tient pas compte.

« Vous venez chercher votre ami, je crois ! sourit-elle en s'accoudant à la balustrade. Bravo, il est ici ! Mais je crains que vous n'arriviez trop tard !

_**Si tu as fais du mal à Astérix, je te jure que... !** » enrage Obélix, prêt à aller la tuer, si ce n'était pour Panoramix et Assurancetourix qui le bloquent en lui disant de se calmer.

Mais au lieu d'avoir peur des menaces du tailleur de menhirs, Frima éclate de rire.

« Oh, que vas-tu faire ? Me tailler un menhir ? ricane-t-elle en chassant une mèche de cheveux. Tu es vraiment amusant, Obélix ! Je dois avouer que ce petit nabot aux moustaches jaunes est plus coriace que je ne le croyais. Il commence seulement à perdre espoir ! Alors je vais être bonne joueuse ! Je vous laisse fouiller dans mon domaine et, si vous le retrouver, je vous laisse le ramener dans votre village ! Vous pourrez alors l'enterrer au milieu des siens ! »

L'enchanteresse pousse alors un rire glacial rempli de folie qui montre qu'elle se fiche royalement d'Astérix. Obélix serre les poings mais Assurancetourix pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! On va le retrouver et tout ira bien ! » promet le barde.

Le tailleur de menhirs le regarde, intrigué, puis hoche la tête.

« **On y va, les enfants ! Retrouvons notre Astérix !** s'exclame le Chef en sortant son glaive.

_**OUAIS!** »

Les Gaulois se séparent entre les icebergs et cherchent la moindre trace de leur guerrier, l'appelant de tout leurs poumons, espérant le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Obélix et Idéfix cherche de leur côté, le petit chien reniflant le sol à la recherche de la moindre odeur qu'aurait pu laisser Astérix. C'était une des odeurs qu'il connaît le plus au monde ! Mais là, pas une trace. Le froid lui gèle la truffe et efface les odeurs. Derrière lui, son maître hurle le nom de son ami. Et sans qu'il le sache, Astérix l'entend. Frigorifié dans sa prison de glace, le petit Gaulois entend les appels de ses amis. Il voudrait bouger, frapper sur la paroi de glace pour les attirer... mais il est trop faible. Ses membres refusent de bouger, faibles et froids.

« Obélix... » souffle-t-il contre la paroi, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

Dehors, entre les pics de glace, Obélix cherche son ami. Quelque chose en lui lui dit qu'il est vivant mais faible. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. Quand l'un est en danger, l'autre le ressent. Panoramix appelait cela « le syndrome des Jumeaux », car même si ce n'est pas de sang, les deux amis étaient frères de cœur et d'esprit. Aussi, il laisse ce sentiment le guidé. Et là, dans le silence de l'Hiver, il entend un murmure ! Une voix qui l'appelle ! Une voix qu'il connaît par cœur ! Celle d'Astérix ! Un Astérix faible, presque mourant ! Et cela affole le cœur d'Obélix.

« **Astérix ! **» hurle-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres.

Le tailleur de menhirs se rue dans la direction du murmure lorsque Idéfix aboie en s'arrêtant devant un bloc de glace. Il aboie et gratte avec sa patte. Il l'avait sentit ! Astérix est là ! Obélix le comprend rapidement et se dirige vers la paroi de glace. Elle paraît épaisse mais peu importe. Astérix est là, derrière. À coup de poing, il frappe la glace dure et coupante.

« **Par Toutatis, Obélix ! **s'affole Panoramix en retenant le poing du rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_Astérix est là ! J'en suis sûr ! **Il est là-dedans ! **»

Les autres hésitent mais Obélix et Astérix étaient liés par un lien qui n'existait que entre eux. Tous se tournent vers Panoramix et le druide hoche la tête. Il sait assez que le lien entre les deux amis ne pouvaient pas se tromper.

« **Cétautomatix ! Ordralfabétix ! EN AVANT !** » hurle le Chef en sautant de son bouclier pour frapper la glace de son glaive.

Le forgeron attrape son marteau et lui et le poissonnier s'avancent vers le mur de glace. Ordralfabétix et Obélix utilisent leurs poings alors que Cétautomatix et Abraracourcix attrapent la paroi à coups de glaive et de marteau. Lorsque celle-ci commence à sonner creux, Panoramix les arrête.

« Laissons Cétautomatix finir seul ! À vous quatre, vous risquez de trop fragiliser la structure et tout pourrait s'écrouler ! »

Le forgeron continu donc la tâche sans savoir qu'Astérix l'entend. Mais le son est étouffé par sa fatigue. Lentement, le froid l'envahit et ses yeux se ferment, résignés.

Cétautomatix frappe de toutes ses forces lorsque soudain, la paroi s'effondre, laissant une large brèche dans sa structure sans la rendre instable. Dès que le piège glacé est ouvert, Idéfix bondit à l'intérieur, suivit par Obélix et Panoramix. Le petit chien court aussitôt vers le petit être recroquevillé contre la glace, son teint bleu se mélangeant presque à la couleur de la paroi.

« **Astérix ! **s'affole le tailleur de menhirs en courant vers son ami immobile. Oh non pas ça... par Toutatis, tout mais pas ça... »

Le large Gaulois saisit le petit guerrier dans ses bras, sentant avec horreur le froid qui émane du petit corps, et le serre contre lui dans l'espoir qu'il se trompe. Mais Astérix reste immobile dans ses bras, mou comme une poupée de chiffon, froid comme la glace et bleu comme les rares cadavres gelés qu'il a pu observer. La panique serre le cœur d'Obélix. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Avait-il perdu son ami qu'il venait à peine de retrouver ? Panoramix se rue au côté du tailleur de menhirs pour prendre le pouls d'Astérix... et soupire de soulagement en le sentant. Les battements du cœur du petit guerrier sont faibles mais encore présents.

« Nous avons encore une chance de le sauver ! s'exclame le druide, sortant le rouquin de sa panique. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher avant que son cœur ne s'arrête ! »

Obélix le regarde avec tellement d'espoir que cela brise le cœur de Panoramix. Astérix est résistant mais son cœur semblait presque arrêté. Il y avait une chance infime... mais pas question d'y renoncer sans se battre ! Astérix est comme ça : il ne renonce jamais sans se battre. Il ne renonce simplement pas ! Alors eux ne renonceraient pas à essayer de le sauver !

Mais dès qu'ils sortent du piège glacé avec Astérix, des applaudissements retentissent dans l'air froid. Frima les regarde, perchée à son balcon avec un sourire aussi froid que l'air.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Félicitations ! Oh ! Peut-être devrais-je dire ''Mes condoléances'' ! »

Obélix serre les doigts, furieux... mais le contact froid de son ami dans ses bras lui rappelle l'urgence de la situation. Sans un autre regard vers l'enchanteresse, les Gaulois s'en retournent vers leur Village. Frima les observe en souriant froidement et murmure d'une voix glaciale :

« Seul un geste d'Amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace... »

Ses mots et son rire résonnent dans l'air hivernal pendant que ses ennemis retournent chez eux pour sauver leur ami. Panoramix se tourne rapidement vers sa sœur aînée, à la fois en colère et triste. Quelque chose lui disait que la brûlure dans le dos de la jeune fille avait quelque chose à voir avec son comportement actuel. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importe, c'est de sauver Astérix ! Les mots de l'enchanteresse résonne dans sa tête.

« Seul un geste d'Amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace... »

* * *

Apeldjus est assis devant la hutte de Panoramix où Bonemine passe le balai pour passer le temps et ne pas paniquer. Elle a confiance dans les hommes de son Chef de mari mais elle avait un étrange sentiment qui lui noue le cœur. Mais voir le petit Romain assis misérablement à même le sol l'attriste.

« Apeldjus... soupire-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Ils vont tous revenir et Astérix nous aidera à trouver une solution. »

Le petit Romain lui adresse un léger sourire de remerciement lorsque soudain :

« **Les voilà ! Ils reviennent !** » crie l'un des enfants.

Toutes les femmes sortent de leur hutte pour voir les hommes revenir. Elles sont toutes horrifiées de voir Astérix immobile dans les bras de leur tailleur de menhirs, surtout vu la couleur du petit guerrier. Panoramix conduit Obélix dans sa hutte et se dirige vers ses potions en ordonnant :

« Allonge-le sur le lit, Obélix ! Et essaies de le réchauffer ! »

Pendant que le druide cherche ce qu'il lui faut dans son stock de plantes, le tailleur de menhirs allonge son ami et lui frotte les bras et les mains pour les réchauffer mais cela ne semble avoir aucun effet. Le corps d'Astérix reste froid comme la glace et le guerrier demeure immobile. Sa respiration est tellement basse que l'on pourrait croire qu'il ne respire plus. Après quelques minutes, Panoramix s'approche avec une potion de couleur violette encore chaude. Avec délicatesse, le druide soulève Astérix et verse la potion dans sa gorge.

« Passe-moi sa gourde de potion magique, Obélix ! » ordonne-t-il en s'assurant que le petit guerrier avale sa décoction.

Apeldjus amène la gourde au tailleur de menhirs qui l'ouvre en la tendant au druide. Ce dernier en fait boire une rasade à son patient et attend. Mais aucune réaction ne semble venir d'Astérix et son teint demeure atrocement bleu. Inquiet, Panoramix pose sa main sur la joue du petit guerrier pour voir si sa température augmente... en vain. Il prend son pouls mais celui-ci demeure atrocement lent. Il semble même que sa respiration s'est presque arrêtée. La potion, pourtant rapide à agir, ne semble avoir aucun effet. Soupirant, le druide se redresse.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Obélix se fige et pâlit, incapable de croire ce que leur mage lui dit. Apeldjus se retient de pleurer en serrant Idéfix dans ses bras et Abraracourcix serre Bonemine contre lui. Tous semblent sur le point de pleurer. Mais le tailleur de menhirs ne peut pas y croire. Secouant la tête, il bouscule le druide et récupère son ami dans ses larges bras. Panoramix ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Astérix aurait réagit de la même façon.

« Je suis navré, Obélix. Mais la potion ne réchauffe pas Astérix comme elle devrait le faire. explique le druide. Je pense qu'il a perdu espoir et qu'il a laissé le froid l'envahir...

_**NON ! **» hurle Obélix en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

Il ne veut pas croire que Astérix ait renoncé, qu'il ait perdu espoir au point de laisser Frima gagner. Non ! Pas Astérix ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Pas alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ! Mais le froid du corps de son ami lui prouve le contraire. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue, coule sur ses joues et tombent sur le visage glacé du petit Gaulois blond.

« Non... Astérix n'est pas mort... réveille-toi, Astérix... montre-leur... s'il te plaît, Astérix... réveille-toi... »

Obélix ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et pleure en collant le front glacé de son ami contre le sien. Les perles d'eau salées tombent sur les joues froides du blondinet sans qu'il ait la moindre réaction. Tous ne peuvent qu'observer la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Comment peut-on séparer deux amis qui ont toujours grandit ensemble au point de naître le même jour, même quand l'un d'eux est mourant ?

Soudain, là où les larmes d'Obélix sont tombés sur ses joues, la peau d'Astérix redevient rose et, lentement, son corps se réchauffe, reprenant sa couleur d'origine. Apeldjus le remarque soudain et, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il court vers Panoramix pour lui tirer la manche.

« Regardez ! »

Tous lèvent la tête pour voir que l'ignoble couleur bleue quitte la peau du petit guerrier, permettant à sa couleur naturelle de revenir avec la chaleur de son corps. Lorsqu'il a enfin entièrement repris sa couleur normale, Astérix reprend une grande inspiration et s'agite dans les bras de son ami. Obélix baisse ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui pour le voir ouvrir les yeux.

« Astérix ! » soupire-t-il de soulagement.

Le petit blond lève ses grands yeux bruns pour voir le visage humide de larmes de son ami et sourit en entourant ses bras autour de son cou, étreinte à laquelle Obélix répond volontiers. Les autres villageois sourient en les voyant ensemble.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais ! répond Astérix.

_Je ne t'aurais jamais laisser, Astérix. Tu es mon meilleur ami... et je t'aime, Astérix ! »

Panoramix se fige et sourit en repensant à ce que Frima a dit.

« Seul un geste d'Amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace... » murmure-t-il.

Apeldjus l'entend et sourit en comprenant le sens des mots du druide.

« Oh ! Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Seul un geste d'Amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace ! sourit-il en regardant les deux amis.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça, Apeldjus ? s'étonne Bonemine.

_C'est ce que Panoramix a dit.

_J'ai entendu Frima murmurer cela. Et cette phrase ne m'est pas inconnue. explique le druide. Je pense qu'elle a dit cela dans l'espoir de nous affliger car elle a prit la phrase au sens premier. Par Amour Sincère, on pense tous à l'amour entre un homme et une femme et par geste d'amour sincère, on pense à un baiser d'amour. déclare-t-il, ce qui fait grimacer Apeldjus et Obélix, amusant Astérix. Mais par amour sincère, on peut également compter l'Amour Fraternel, l'Amour Amical et toutes les autres forces d'amour. Mais Frima n'a certainement pas pensé que l'amitié entre Astérix et Obélix était digne d'un Amour Sincère ! »

Obélix fronce les sourcils, intrigué, mais Astérix comprend parfaitement. Son amitié avec Obélix était aussi forte qu'un lien fraternel et la peur d'Obélix, ses larmes de chagrin et son refus de le voir mort malgré son corps glacial étaient digne d'un geste d'Amour Sincère. Cela avait fait fondre la glace qui était en train d'emprisonner son corps et son cœur. Et comme le dit Panoramix, seul un geste d'Amour Sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace !

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre suivant de ma fiction. je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris. Oh avant d'oublier, voilà les notifications notés de *:**

**37* « Astérix et les Normands » ou « Astérix et les Vikings »/ « Astérix chez Rahàzade » / « La Rose et le Glaive »**

**38* Voir ma prochaine fiction « Après être tombé dans la marmite »**

**39* Voir « la Galère d'Obélix »**

**40* Voir ma fiction « Après être tombé dans la marmite »**

**41*On aperçoit cet endroit dans "Le Domaine des Dieux"**

**42*Voir le film « Le Domaine des Dieux »**


	14. Mémoires

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mémoires**

Lorsque le Village apprit que Astérix était sauvé, tous sont venu le voir pour lui demandé s'il allait bien, si il avait apprit quelque chose sur Frima, ou quoi que ce soit... mais Astérix ne put pas trop les éclairer sur les plans de l'enchanteresse.

« J'ai étais enfermé tout le temps dans ce globe de glace. Elle voulait juste m'épuiser, me refroidir et me geler vivant... je sais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire... »

Cela chagrine un peu les Villageois mais ils sont tous rassurés de savoir leur ami vivant. Mais alors que Astérix se remet de son expérience glacée dans sa hutte, entouré par Obélix et Apeldjus (sans oublier Idéfix), Panoramix demeure seul dans sa hutte. Il cherche à comprendre les intentions de Frima... en vain. Quelque chose dans son passé lui manquait pour expliquer ce qui se passait. Son esprit s'égare à la dernière fois qu'il a vu Frima.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_Frima avait perdue la tête soudainement. Elle était partie sans rien dire vers la Forêt de Brocéliande et, lorsqu'elle a donnée signe de vie, elle était devenue une puissante Enchanteresse de glace ! D'où lui venait ses pouvoirs ? Il ignore. En faites, une partie de sa mémoire semble avoir été effacé. Cela l'étonne mais il sait que ses parents n'auraient jamais fait cela. Panoramix en est sûr ! Aussi, déterminé comme jamais, il avait fuit sa maison pour rejoindre Frima et la ramener dans le droit chemin !_

_Serrant sa cape rouge autour de ses épaules, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns monte péniblement la montagne. Pour se protéger de l'attaque des autres druides, la jeune enchanteresse aux pouvoirs de glace avait geler la montagne et la forêt alentour avant de déclencher un blizzard violent tout autour des pentes rocailleuses qui lui servent de refuge. Il sait qu'elle est là ! Il peut le sentir ! _

_« **Frima ! **hurle-t-il dans le blizzard.** Frima ! montre-toi ! C'est moi ! Panoramix ! **»_

_Le vent semble soudain se calmer et la neige tombe moins violemment. Des pas dans la neige s'approche de lui et Frima sort de derrière un rocher couvert de glace. Mais sa tenue a changée : sa longue robe de prêtresse blanche est couverte de particules de glace scintillantes aux manches de dentelles tenues par des bracelets d'argent, sa taille est nouée par des fils de glace et elle porte une longue cape cousue sur sa robe mais qui tient à son cou par un collier avec un pendentif en cristal de glace en forme d'étoile. Ses chaussures blanches cachées sous sa robe semblent décorées de flocons d'argent. À vrai dire, elle ressemblait plus à une reine qu'à une fille de druide. À cette époque, il ignore encore qu'il rencontrera plus tard une reine d'Égypte avec certes un sale caractère mais un très joli nez ! Pour cet instant, Frima lui paraît la plus belle du monde antique._

_« Waouh !... Frima, tu as tellement changé... mais ça te va très bien ! Je dois dire... tu es magnifique !_

__Merci ! sourit-elle en s'avançant. Tu es bien le premier à ne pas trouver ma beauté dangereuse ! »_

_Panoramix ne sait pas trop quoi dire... mais il voit un espoir de sauver Frima !_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit, Frima ? Pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que... ?_

__Ne vois-tu pas ? Regarde cette beauté que tout le monde craint ! Je veux que cette beauté soit appréciée à sa juste valeur !_

__Mais Frima, la forêt est gelée et tout le monde a peur, faim et froid ! Tu ne montre pas la beauté de l'Hiver mais son côté diabolique ! Les gens sont bloqué chez eux! »_

_Frima perd soudain son sourire._

_« Que veux-tu faire alors ? Me forcer à redevenir la petite fille modèle que papa et maman voulaient ?_

__Frima, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !_

__Et si c'était là, mon état normal ? »_

_Panoramix est figé sur place. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle disait cela. Pas Frima ! Pas sa sœur !_

_« Ce n'est pas toi, Frima ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Je sais que nous pouvons trouver une solution ensemble ! Nous pouvons affronter ce froid, tout les deux !_

__Pourquoi donc ? Dès que le monde aura comprit à quel point l'Hiver est magnifique, à quel point je suis magnifique et exceptionnelle,les autres m'aimeront, me respecteront et s'inclineront devant moi ! Je serais une Reine belle et aimée ! Tous désespéreront en voulant m'approcher ! Je ne serais plus une simple mortelle ! Je serais digne d'être une déesse !_

__Non, Frima ! Ce que tu dis ne vient pas de toi !** C'est la voix d'une folle ! D'une sorcière !**_

__**TAIS-TOI !** » hurle-t-elle soudain._

_Son hurlement de rage rappelle le violent vent du Nord qui bouscule le petit garçon qui tombe sur le sol. L'enfant redresse la tête pour voir sa sœur furieuse, les poings serrés, les yeux brûlants de rage._

_« Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Je suis une reine ! La Reine des Neiges ! Belle et froide comme l'Hiver ! Puissante et redoutable comme la Glace ! Ceux qui ne m'aiment pas auront le cœur gelé! Tu crois bêtement ce que te dises les aînés, tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, et tu crois au Bien et au Mal ! Mais cela n'existe pas ! Il n'y a que le Pouvoir et la Victoire ! Ceux qui perdent sont faibles et disparaissent ! Ceux qui gagnent demeurent ! » sourit-elle._

_Panoramix sent les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Il ne peut pas croire que sa sœur qu'il aimait tant et admirait ait pu devenir une femme aussi froide, aussi cruelle et aussi avide. Ce n'était pas sa sœur ! Mais un monstre ! Comme la Reine des Glaces des légendes. Celle qui amènerait le Grand Froid sur le Monde et ferait régner l'Éternelle Froidure ! Tremblant de tristesse et de colère, il se redresse._

_« Je me trompais tellement à ton sujet, Frima ! pleure-t-il, la voix nouée._

__Toi ? Mais tu te trompes toujours à propos de tout, Panoramix ! _

__Alors j'espère me tromper à ce sujet là aussi._

__Lequel ?_

__Celui que tout les Villageois croient : que tu es la Reine de Glace qui amènera le Grand Froid !_

__Ils osent dire cela ? grogne-t-elle en serrant les poings._

__Ils le disent, Frima ! Alors, montre-leur que tu n'es pas cette prophétie, Frima ! Redevient comme avant ! »_

_Frima fronce les sourcils et masse nerveusement son épaule comme si son dos lui brûlait. Soudain, elle ricane :_

_« Je n'étais rien avant ! Alors que maintenant, je suis quelqu'un ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! »_

_Panoramix sent son cœur se serrer._

_« **Frima ! Ils vont te tuer ! Ils croient que tu es la Prophétie !**_

__**JE NE SUIS PAS LA PROPH****É****TIE !** » hurle-t-elle, folle de rage._

_Le petit garçon voit avec horreur sa sœur se mettre à briller de blancheur magique et des flocons de glaces tourner autour d'elle. Les pics glacés partent soudain dans tout les sens... et l'un d'eux le percute violemment à la tête. Un froid immense se propage dans sa tête, semblant gelé son cerveau, le faisant immédiatement sombrer dans l'inconscience._

* * *

_Panoramix ouvre les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Il a l'impression de quelqu'un joue du tambour dans sa tête. Il a froid mais son corps est couvert de couvertures. Il reconnaît la cabane de ses parents, là où il est né et où il a grandit. Comment était-il arrivé là ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était être face à Frima pour essayer de la résonner. Il sent soudain une main sur son front. Ouvrant ses grands yeux bleu, il voit le visage fin encadré par une longue chevelure brune claire de sa mère. Ses grands yeux vert semblent triste mais elle sourit, soulagée de voir son garçon se réveillé. Panoramix se redresse... et remarque quelque chose dans son reflet : ses cheveux ont changés de couleur ! Au lieu de ses cheveux bruns, des mèches blanches comme les cheveux d'un vieillard ! Intrigué, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ont-ils soudainement blanchit?_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, maman ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux ? »_

_Galatine soupire et lève les yeux vers son mari. Goscinnix la regarde avec un regard neutre, comme celui qu'il a lorsque quelque chose va mal et qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre, puis sort sans un mot. Panoramix sent qu'il y a un problème. _

_« Maman ? »_

_Galatine prend une profonde inspiration et déclare :_

_« C'est Frima qui t'a fait cela, Panoramix. »_

_L'enfant suffoque d'horreur. Frima lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

_« Frima ?..._

__Oui... elle t'a frappée avec un rayon de glace et cela a blanchit tes cheveux et a faillit te geler sur place. Avec ton père, nous avons réussit à te réchauffer mais tes cheveux ont définitivement perdu leur couleur. J'en suis navrée... »_

_Le gamin baisse la tête, incapable de croire que sa sœur ait faillit le tuer... mais il sent que sa mère lui cache quelque chose._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, par Toutatis !? »_

_Galatine se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle tremble de la tête aux pieds... puis elle articule, la voix tremblante :_

_« Frima est... Frima est morte... »_

_Panoramix se fige, horrifié._

_« Morte ?..._

__Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la montagne, nous t'avons trouvés allongé sur le sol et Frima était... elle était... elle était complètement gelée... annonce-t-elle la voix nouée._

__C'est à cause de ses pouvoirs ? demande le petit garçon, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les bras serrés autour de lui, les yeux brillants._

__Je le crains... » soupire sa mère._

_Panoramix serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour étouffer ses sanglots. Sa sœur Frima était morte gelée à cause de ses pouvoirs ! Il avait tout fait pour la sauver... en vain ! Son accès de colère où elle avait été irradiée de lumière et où les pics de glace avaient volés dans tout les sens, c'était sûrement cela qui l'avait tuée. Voyant les larmes coulées silencieusement sur les joues de son garçon, Galatine s'assoie à ses côtés et le serre dans ses bras. Panoramix enterre son visage dans la robe de sa mère et sanglote. Il sent sa mère qui tremble en lui caressant les cheveux mais il met ça sous le coup du chagrin. Quelque chose s'était brisé en Panoramix : son enfance ! Il venait de perdre sa sœur à cause de la magie et il se promit que personne ne vivrait cela ! Essuyant ses larmes, il promet :_

_« Je deviendrais le meilleur des druides... je trouverais le moyen de protéger ceux que j'aime et je connaîtrais la magie mieux que quiconque... personne ne perdra un être cher à cause de la magie... plus jamais ! »_

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Qu'il avait été naïf à cette époque, songe-t-il. Dès lors, il s'était éloigné des humains et s'était retiré dans les Carnutes. Ses cheveux blanchit par la magie de sa sœur le rendait trop différent. Il avait alors étudié tout les parchemins des bibliothèques druidiques qu'il eut le plaisir de voir. C'est dans celle de Prolix*, celui qui allait devenir son mentor, qu'il avait trouvé la recette de la potion magique alors qu'il n'avait que 15ans. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très instruit sur la magie ce qui avait convaincu le vieux druide de le laisser essayer de faire cette formule presque aussi vieille que les montagnes mais que aucun druide n'avait réussit à réaliser. Cela lui avait prit des années mais au final, c'est en suivant Prolix dans un village d'Armorique qu'il put enfin percé le secret de la potion ! Alors que son mentor soignait un enfant, il avait arpenté les allées du village en réfléchissant à comment réussir cette formule lorsqu'un petit Gaulois du Village, un certain Astronomix, il avait proposé de baisser la température d'ébullition. Panoramix (déjà âgé) avait levé les yeux au ciel... avant d'essayer, faute d'idées. C'est grâce à cet enfant qui allait un jour devenir le père de leur petit guerrier aux moustaches jaunes que le ''jeune'' druide avait réussit a percé le secret millénaire de la potion. Dès lors, quelque chose l'avait retenu dans ce Village et il y était resté, oubliant enfin les ombres du passé... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Réfléchissant, il plonge involontairement sa main dans sa poche pour serrer son poing autour de la pierre que Frima lui a donné. La curiosité devient alors trop forte pour être ignorée. Ouvrant son poing, il observe une pierre translucide qui y trône. Il sait très bien ce que c'est : une Pierre de Mémoire ! Son père lui disait que ces pierres étaient les souvenirs oubliés de la terre et que parfois, lorsque la mémoire est trop dure, il fallait l'y bloquer pour empêcher le Mal. Mais pourquoi Frima lui avait-il donner cette pierre ? Que veut-elle qu'il y voit ? Ses interrogations l'assaillent de tout côté dans sa tête. Peut-être que la solution à leurs problèmes est là, dans la mémoire de cette pierre ! N'y tenant plus, le druide pose son doigt sur la surface lisse et récite :

_Minni steinn frjáls mér minningar!44_

La pierre se met à briller bleue puis mauve et un rayon doré s'en échappe avant de frapper le front du druide. Panoramix est alors surpris de voir que ce ne sont pas les souvenirs de Frima... mais les siens ! Il revoit le jour où ils ont découvert les pouvoirs de sa sœur, les jeux dans la neige qu'elle créait, les coups de froid qu'elle pouvait créer quand elle avait peur,... puis un souvenir plus noir fait surface : des drakkars noirs aux boucliers tachés de sang ! Les bateaux des terribles Vikings Noirs ! Comme les Vikings (avant leur rencontre avec Assurancetourix), ces guerriers n'avaient peur de rien et semaient la terreur où ils allaient. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils massacraient tout ceux qui leur résistaient, ensanglantant d'avantage leurs épées et faisaient des esclaves par milliers ! Mais le pire, c'était leur marque ! Ces barbares frappaient parfois au fer rouge les esclaves qu'ils avaient préférer soit parce que pour survivre, ils avaient tuer ! Soit parce qu'ils étaient devenu Vikings Noirs ! Dès lors, une ignoble brûlure en forme de dragon vous parcourrait le dos, vous balafrait le visage ou n'importe où la marque pouvait être mise. Cette marque-là, la Marque du Dragon, était réputée maudite et maléfique ! Et ce que vit Panoramix le fit trembler : sa sœur et lui avaient tout les deux été capturés par ces Vikings !

_Flash-back :_

_Frima serre Panoramix dans ses bras, tremblante. Les Vikings les avaient capturés alors qu'ils ramassaient des plantes pour leur mère et ils étaient maintenant dans leur repaire, près de la mer. Les deux enfants de druides ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont leur faire : les tuer, les torturer, les vendre comme esclaves... ils n'en savent rien ! Le chef des Vikings Noirs, un dénommé Grossebalaf, s'approche d'eux en ricanant. Son visage sombre est taillé d'horribles cicatrices, son sourire est rempli de dents pourris et ses petits yeux cruels observent avec avidité la ravissante Gauloise. Il se penche devant eux et saisit le menton de Frima. Celle-ci frissonne d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que ce vieillard pouvait lui vouloir à par quelques abominations perverses ? Panoramix, bien que jeune et innocent, l'a très bien compris._

_« Ne vous approchez pas de ma sœur, gros moche ! » hurle-t-il en se dressant face à l'homme._

_Celui-ci ricane de ses dents pourries et frappe violemment le gamin qui fait un vol plané avant de tomber sur le sol._

_« Panoramix ! » s'affole sa sœur en se levant..._

_mais la demoiselle est vite bloquée par le large Grossebalaf. Ricanant, il la plaque contre le mur derrière elle._

_« Une jeune fille comme toi mérite un homme fort comme moi ! »_

_Frima voit avec horreur le Viking s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser sous les ricanements pervers des autres... lorsque deux petites mains lui serrent violemment le cou, le forçant à s'écarter. À la stupeur de tous, le petit Panoramix s'était jeté sur leur chef pour défendre sa sœur, lui tirant la barbe et le griffant de toutes ses forces. Mais Grossebalaf est bien trop fier pour se laisser humilier par un gamin. Il arrive à saisir violemment le bras de l'enfant et le jette avec force sur le sol._

_« Panoramix ! s'affole Frima mais Grossebalaf la tient à l'écart._

__Toi tu restes là ! grogne-t-il en la bousculant sur le sol. Quant à toi, sale moucheron Gaulois, je vais t'apprendre à respecter le Chef que je suis ! »_

_Le Viking Noir claque des doigts et deux hommes saisissent Panoramix pendant que d'autres amènent un seau rempli de braises. Grossebalaf saisit le manche en métal qui y chauffe, révélant que le bout à la forme d'un imposant dragon. La Marque du Dragon ! _

_Frima est horrifiée ! Tout ceux qui sont revenu de chez les Vikings avaient cette marque maudite qui affolait tout ceux qui la voyaient. C'était la Marque Maudite ! Lorsqu'elle voit les hommes arraché la tunique de Panoramix pour dévoiler son frêle corps d'enfant. Elle comprend tout de suite ce qu'ils allaient faire. Panoramix l'a très bien compris également. Il voit le chef des Vikings Noirs approcher le fer encore rouge, il sent la chaleur qui émane de l'objet et ferme les yeux lorsque Grossebalaf le baisse vers lui, se préparant à une douleur atroce... mais rien ne vient à part un cri. Un cri de douleur dont il reconnaît la propriétaire : Frima ! Ouvrant les yeux, Panoramix voit sa sœur entre lui et le fer rouge qui s'est alors retrouvé en contact avec le dos de la demoiselle, brûlant sa robe et marquant à jamais sa peau blanche et délicate. L'enfant sent les larmes perler dans ses yeux en voyant son aînée perchée au-dessus de lui, les poings et les dents serrés dans la douleur. La jeune fille s'effondre alors douloureusement sur le sol sous les rires des Vikings._

_« C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille se jette comme ça pour être marquée ! Elle veut donc devenir l'une des nôtres ? ricane Grossebalaf. Enfin, assez rigolé ! C'est ton tour, gamin ! »_

_Panoramix est tiré loin de sa sœur et, avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, le fer encore rouge est violemment appuyé contre son dos. L'enfant hurle de douleur sous les rires des Vikings. Tremblante de douleur, Frima voit ces barbares torturés son frère et rire de sa douleur. La colère monte en elle mais son corps se refroidit soudainement. Le sol givre à son contact et l'air se refroidit soudainement, stoppant net les rires des Vikings. Tous se tournent vers la jeune fille et voient un tourbillon de flocons qui se forme autour d'elle, devenant de plus en plus grand. Le vent se met à souffler violemment et un puissant blizzard tombe soudain. Les Vikings essayent de s'enfuir, affolés, mais le froid les glacent soudainement, les changeant à jamais en statues de glace. Malgré sa douleur et le blizzard, Frima se redresse et rejoint son frère inconscient qu'elle serre dans ses bras pour les protéger du froid. Elle observe, les larmes aux yeux, le paysage de désolation qui s'étend autour d'elle. Elle venait de tuer tout les Vikings Noirs !_

* * *

_Frima grimace lorsque son père applique un baume sur sa brûlure mais le froid que provoque la pommade lui fait beaucoup de bien. Leurs parents les avaient retrouver grâce à la tempête causée par Frima et avaient pu les sortir de là en calmant la jeune fille. Celle-ci était plus qu'inquiète pour Panoramix. L'enfant était au lit avec une forte fièvre dû à la brûlure dans son dos. Sa mère parvient à calmer la fièvre grâce à une potion puis elle s'était mise à faire une formule qu'elle-seule connaisse. _

_« Mère, comment va Panoramix ? demande Frima._

__Il est sauvé, ne t'inquiète pas. sourit Galatine. Sa blessure est moins importante que la tienne car le fer était moins chaud. »_

_Frima est rassurée mais elle tourne la tête pour voir l'ignoble marque à jamais inscrite dans sa peau. Goscinnix soupire et pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille._

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça, Frima._

__Et je suis navrée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour cacher cette horreur, ma chérie. soupire sa mère. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour Panoramix. »_

_sur ses mots, elle dévoile le dos de son fils, brûlé également de cet ignoble dragon, et applique un baume bleuté dessus. La mixture se met à briller lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec la brûlure et celle-ci disparaît sous le regard médusé de Frima._

_« Mère ! Comment avez-vous... ?_

__C'est une très ancienne formule utilisée par les Anciens lors des Guerres avec les Monstres Ancestraux pour cacher les blessures. explique Galatine. Même la brûlure du Feu du Dragon peut être cacher._

__Mais alors, pourquoi ne puis-je pas... ? _

__Tes pouvoirs, Frima. ajoute Goscinnix. Ils sont trop puissants et la magie de cette formule n'est pas assez pour les contrer. Cette marque fait désormais partie de toi... et nous ne pouvons rien pour la cacher définitivement. »_

_Frima baisse les yeux. Ses pouvoirs l'avaient sauvés des Vikings mais ils lui mettaient une marque maudite indélébile dans le dos. _

_« Mère ! Panoramix va trouver cela injuste et il voudra essayer !_

__Je le sais... c'est pourquoi avec ton père, nous avons décidé d'effacer cela de sa mémoire. »_

_Frima voit son père se lever et sortir une fiole au liquide transparent mais brillant. Goscinnix se dirige vers son fils et fait couler le liquide sur le front de l'enfant endormi. La potion se met à briller mauve et Galatine le récupère et le serre dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, une Pierre de Mémoire réside dans le creux de sa main. Frima est subjuguée._

_« Vous lui avez enlever ses souvenirs ? s'indigne-t-elle incapable de croire ce qu'elle voit._

__C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... soupire Goscinnix._

__Désormais, il ignore que tu as des pouvoirs et cette marque dans ton dos. Je suis navrée, Frima, mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour que ton frère soit heureux et hors de danger. »_

_Frima pâlit et regarde ses mains... avant de se lever et de saisir une des capes de sa mère pour cacher son dos. Elle se promit de garder tout cela secret. Plus personne ne verrait cette Maudite Marque !_

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Panoramix sort soudain de ses pensées et suffoque en revenant à la réalité. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il marmonne, incapable de croire ce que sa mémoire se rappelait. Ses parents lui avaient enlevés ses souvenirs et Frima s'était sacrifiée pour lui face aux Vikings Noirs. Il entend soudain des pas et Astérix et Obélix entrent dans sa hutte, inquiets.

« Panoramix, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affole le petit guerrier en courant l'aider à se redresser.

_C'est quoi cette pierre ? » s'étonne Obélix en récupérant la Pierre de Mémoire.

Maintenant vidée de ces souvenirs, elle avait reprit une couleur grise. Le druide soupire et demande :

« Astérix, peux-tu regarder si j'ai une marque sur mon dos ? »

Le guerrier trouve cette requète étrange mais il obéit et ouvre la tunique de Panoramix. Mais le dos du druide est tout à fait normal, sans la moindre marque étrange.

« Non, je ne vois rien. »

Panoramix marmonne et ajoute :

« Alors donne-moi la fiole bleue qu'il y a sur ma cheminée, s'il te plaît. »

Obélix, qui est debout non loin de la dite fiole, la prend et la tend au druide. Panoramix tremble en enlevant le bouchon et verse le contenu sur son dos. Il sent alors la même sensation que celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on s'arrache quelque chose de coller sur la peau. Et, à l'horreur des deux amis, la Marque Dragon apparaît dans son dos.

« Par Bélénos et Toutatis... » sanglote-t-il alors.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Frima n'était pas une sorcière alliée des Vikings Noirs Maudits... mais une jeune fille rendue folle par le rejet des autres !

* * *

Assise dans sa forteresse de glaces, Frima ressent une étrange sensation : la tristesse ! Se levant vers son miroir de glace, elle ordonne :

« Montre-moi mon frère... »

La surface se lisse et l'image d'un Panoramix accablé de tristesse et de regret lui apparaît. Il a la marque de visible dans son dos. Il avait donc regarder dans la Pierre de Mémoire ! Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage. Avec ses souvenirs de retour, Panoramix reviendra vers elle comme avant. Ils formeraient à nouveau une famille avec Obélix et Assurancetourix ! Elle n'aurait plus un, mais trois frères ! Un druide, l'autre barde, et le dernier un homme à la force surhumaine magique ! Tout des êtres spéciaux comme elle ! Elle ne serait plus jamais rejeté ! Son souhait se réaliserait enfin !

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_Frima était étrange ces derniers temps. Elle portait des capes sans arrêt, ne montrait plus son dos et restait à distance des gens. Panoramix ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais elle le sait très bien. Lorsqu'elle est sûre d'être seule, elle dévoile son dos pour voir avec dégoût cette ignoble marque de brûlure en forme de dragon. La Honte de tout les Gaulois ! La jeune fille passait des heures à pleurer en observant cette marque indélébile dans sa peau. Seuls ses parents étaient au courant. Mais leur compassion ne lui suffit pas ! Elle voulait que cette marque disparaisse à jamais et que tout redevienne comme avant ! Alors un jour, elle se mit à chercher une solution dans les parchemins de son père, les recettes de sa mère et les secrets des druides... et elle en trouva une ! _

_Dans la forêt de Brocéliandre, il y avait une grotte où coulait une rivière qui se jetait dans un grand lac souterrain, un lac magique qui exauçait tout les souhaits ! Le sien était évident pour elle : avoir une famille et être aimée ! Et pour être aimée, cette ignoble marque devait disparaître ! Sachant que ses parents ne seraient jamais d'accord, Frima décida de partir seule dès le lendemain. Elle s'arma de courage, couvrit son dos d'une large carpe et s'enfuit sans le moindre regard derrière elle. _

_Son voyage à travers la Gaule la changea. Les gens qu'elle croisait ne la comprenaient pas car Brocéliandre était un lieu craint de beaucoup car de nombreuses créatures magiques y vivaient : des gnomes, des trolls, des elfes... les humains n'avaient pas leur place dans cette forêt. Les gens n'étaient pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle était. Ils la traitaient de folle et ceux qui découvraient la raison de son voyage cachée sous sa cape la rejetaient, la traitant de sorcière et la redoutant ! Ce don qu'elle avait de contrôler la glace devient une malédiction car il forçait la Marque du Dragon à rester visible, la rendant encore plus différente qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait se transforma en une colère qui ne tarda pas à la submerger ! Les gens la traitaient sans la connaître ! Cette marque, elle l'avait eu en se sacrifiant pour son petit frère... et ce sacrifice était devenu un maléfice ! Tous se mirent à l'éviter et à la rejeter. Ils la prenaient pour une sorcière, une alliée des Vikings Noirs. Voir même pour la dernière de ce Clan Maudit par les Dieux qui avait été décimé par le blizzard ! Elle ne pouvait pas trouver sa place dans le Monde Réel. _

_Alors lorsqu'elle arriva à Brocéliandre et qu'elle trouva la grotte, Frima avait changée. La Haine avait affaiblie son cœur et le Froid qu'elle comptait jusque là avait prit possession de son Âme ! Aussi, une fois devant le Lac Magique, son souhait avait changé. _

_« Je souhaite avoir une famille qui m'aime et qui soit comme moi, avec des dons uniques et magiques... et que tous ceux qui ne m'aiment pas soient geler sur place!»_

_Dès lors, un vent froid se mit à souffler et le lac se mit à geler sous la puissance magique qui se dégagea soudainement. Frima vit le vent tournoyer autour d'elle, faisant voler sa robe et sa cape. Le froid se propagea dans son corps jusqu'à son cœur... et le gela ! Les doux yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été se retrouvèrent prisonnier derrière une pellicule de glace qui changea leur couleur. La fragile petite magicienne était devenue la Redoutable Enchanteresse de Glace !_

* * *

_La Haine et les Pouvoirs de Frima ne connurent plus de limites. La Gaule se retrouva soudainement plongé dans un Hiver long et glacial. Les gens tremblaient et priaient les Dieux de ramener le Beau Temps... en vain ! L'Hiver devient terrible ! Tempêtes de neige, brouillards, verre-glas, blizzards se succédèrent presque sans interruption, bloquant les cols, isolant la Gaule ! Galatine et Goscinnix ne mirent pas longtemps à soupçonner leur fille et les druides des Carnutes la maudire et préparèrent un moyen de la vaincre ! Mais Frima s'en moquait bien ! Une partie de son souhait se réalisait ! Ils allaient voir de quoi elle était capable ! Ils allaient voir ce que c'était que d'être isolé ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Ceux qui ne l'aimeraient pas gèleront sous sa glace et les autres la craindront et l'aimeront dans l'espoir d'être sauver ! Elle serait une Reine toute puissante et, elle en était certaine, Panoramix viendrait la retrouver pour former enfin une famille ! Mais tout se précipita le jour où son frère affronta le froid pour la rejoindre._

* * *

_Dans son domaine au sommet des montagnes gelées, Frima attends. Elle sentait la présence de son frère. Elle connaît Panoramix par cœur ! Elle sait qu'il viendra vers elle comme il l'a toujours fait. Alors qu'elle joue avec des flocons de neiges, elle entend soudain :_

_« **Frima ! Frima ! Montre-toi ! C'est moi ! Panoramix ! **»_

_Souriant, elle se lève de son trône de glace et fait un grand geste de bras avant de sortir. Le vent semble soudain se calmer et la neige tombe moins violemment. Frima sort de derrière un rocher couvert de glace. Elle voit au visage de son frère qu'il la trouve magnifique. À vrai dire, sa tenue actuelle n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa robe de petite gauloise qui voulait devenir grande prêtresse de Bélisama._

_« Waouh !... Frima, tu as tellement changé... mais ça te va très bien ! Je dois dire... tu es magnifique !_

__Merci ! sourit-elle en s'avançant. Tu es bien le premier à ne pas trouver ma beauté dangereuse ! »_

_Panoramix ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Frima voit ses yeux brillé d'admiration mais... il y a quelque chose derrière. Une sorte de tristesse, de honte, elle ne voit pas trop bien. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit, Frima ? demande-t-il soudain. Pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que... ?_

__Ne vois-tu pas ? Regarde cette beauté que tout le monde craint ! Je veux que cette beauté soit appréciée à sa juste valeur !_

__Mais Frima, la forêt est gelée et tout le monde a peur, faim et froid ! Tu ne montre pas la beauté de l'Hiver mais son côté diabolique ! Les gens sont bloqué chez eux! »_

_Frima perd soudain son sourire. Alors il ne voyait que cela lui aussi ? Il voulait qu'elle redevienne la docile fillette qu'elle était ?_

_« Que veux-tu faire alors ? Me forcer à redevenir la petite fille modèle que papa et maman voulaient ?_

__Frima, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !_

__Et si c'était là, mon état normal ? »_

_Panoramix est figé sur place. _

_« Ce n'est pas toi, Frima ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Je sais que nous pouvons trouver une solution ensemble ! Nous pouvons affronter ce froid, tout les deux !_

__Pourquoi donc ? Dès que le monde aura comprit à quel point l'Hiver est magnifique, à quel point je suis magnifique et exceptionnelle,les autres m'aimeront, me respecteront et s'inclineront devant moi ! Je serais une Reine belle et aimée ! Tous désespéreront en voulant m'approcher ! Je ne serais plus une simple mortelle ! Je serais digne d'être une déesse ! se réjouit-elle en faisant tournoyer sa robe et sa cape qui cache la marque maudite dans son dos._

__Non, Frima ! Ce que tu dis ne vient pas de toi !** C'est la voix d'une folle ! D'une sorcière !**_

__**TAIS-TOI !** » hurle-t-elle soudain._

_Son hurlement de rage rappelle le violent vent du Nord qui bouscule le petit garçon qui tombe sur le sol. Sa sœur est furieuse, les poings serrés, les yeux brûlants de rage. Elle avait entendu cette insulte de trop nombreuses fois ! Plus personne n'avait le droit de la traiter comme cela ! Personne ! Même pas et surtout pas Panoramix !_

_« Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Je suis une reine ! La Reine des Neiges ! Belle et froide comme l'Hiver ! Puissante et redoutable comme la Glace ! Ceux qui ne m'aiment pas auront le cœur gelé! annonce-t-elle fièrement, affolant l'enfant à ses pieds. Tu crois bêtement ce que te dises les aînés, tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, et tu crois au Bien et au Mal ! Mais cela n'existe pas ! Il n'y a que le Pouvoir et la Victoire ! Ceux qui perdent sont faibles et disparaissent ! Ceux qui gagnent demeurent ! » sourit-elle._

_Panoramix a soudain les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux mais Frima n'en tient pas compte. Il comprenait peut-être enfin qu'il avait été berné. Tremblant de tristesse et de colère, il se redresse._

_« Je me trompais tellement à ton sujet, Frima ! » pleure-t-il, la voix nouée._

_Frima perd son sourire. Il n'avait donc rien compris._

_« Toi ? Mais tu te trompes toujours à propos de tout, Panoramix ! _

__Alors j'espère me tromper à ce sujet là aussi._

__Lequel ?_

__Celui que tout les Villageois croient : que tu es la Reine de Glace qui amènera le Grand Froid ! »_

_Frima se raidit aussitôt. Ainsi donc ils pensaient cela. Au lieu de la craindre et de l'aimer, ils la craignaient et la comparaient à une Prophétie Millénaire écrite par de vieux druides gâteux !_

_« Ils osent dire cela ? grogne-t-elle en serrant les poings._

__Ils le disent, Frima ! Alors, montre-leur que tu n'es pas cette prophétie, Frima ! Redevient comme avant ! »_

_Frima fronce les sourcils et masse nerveusement son épaule. Son dos lui brûle, lui rappelant la douleur du passé. La marque dans son dos ! Cette marque maudite l'avait éloignée de tout... mais elle avait fait un souhait au Lac Magique ! Et il était en train de se réaliser ! Ceux qui ne l'aimeraient pas gèleraient et Panoramix est à ses côtés. Chassant la douleur pourtant plus forte, elle ricane :_

_« Je n'étais rien avant ! Alors que maintenant, je suis quelqu'un ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! »_

__**Frima ! Ils vont te tuer ! Ils croient que tu es la Prophétie !**_

__**JE NE SUIS PAS LA PROPH****É****TIE !** » hurle-t-elle, folle de rage._

_Elle ne laisserait personne lui dire quoi faire ! Elle se mettre à briller de blancheur magique et des flocons de glaces tournent autour d'elle. Les pics glacés partent soudain dans tout les sens... et l'un d'eux percute violemment son frère à la tête. Poussant un léger cri au choc, l'enfant s'effondre dans la neige. Frima pâlit aussitôt._

_« Non ! Non ! » s'affole-t-elle en courant vers son frère._

_Elle le prend dans ses bras et le serre tendrement... lorsque les cheveux bruns du garçonnet blanchissent comme ceux d'un vieillard ! Elle venait de blesser son frère._

_« Qu'ai-je fais ? » suffoque-t-elle en regardant ses mains._

* * *

_Soudain, elle entend des pas. Redressant la tête, elle voit ses parents qui montent sur le chemin glacé._

_« Frima ! appelle son père. Toutatis soit loué, tu es là ! _

__Frima, as-tu vu Pano... ? » commence sa mère... avant de suffoquer d'horreur en voyant son fils inconscient sur le sol._

_Goscinnix rejoint son épouse et se fige en voyant son garçon inerte dans la neige, les cheveux soudain blanc. Galatine devient pâle comme un linge, les mains cachant sa bouche bée d'horreur. Elle se tourne vers sa fille, horrifiée. Cette dernière se met à pleurer._

_« Frima... par Toutatis, Bélénos et Bélisama... qu'as-tu fais ?..._

__Je ne voulais pas... sanglote la jeune fille en caressant les cheveux neige de son frère._

__**Qu'as-tu fais, misérable ?** » hurle sa mère en courant lui arracher Panoramix des bras. _

_Elle serre son fils dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, cherchant à le réchauffer. Goscinnix défait sa cape et, prenant son fils dans ses bras, il l'enroule chaudement dans le tissu bleu nuit._

_« Je... je ne voulais pas ! sanglote Frima, folle de chagrin. C'était un accident ! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi !_

__Ne t'approche pas de nous ! hurle Galatine en voyant sa fille se redresser. **Ne t'approche pas !**_

__Galatine, calme-toi ! s'indigne Goscinnix. Panoramix va bien. Il n'a rien de grave. Frima ne l'a pas tué, il est vivant ! Ce n'était qu'un accident._

__Mère... sanglote Frima, tremblante. Je vous en prie... n'aillez pas peur, mère... vous avez promit d'être toujours là pour moi... vous me l'avez tous les trois promit avec Panoramix... je l'aime, Mère... je vous aime tout les trois... mère... j'ai fais une erreur en allant à Brocéliandre seule... j'ai besoin d'aide... je vous en prie... prenez ma main... »_

_Goscinnix regarde son épouse mais Galatine n'a pas le regard d'une mère envers Frima. Elle semble effrayée et secoue la tête en regardant l'enfant qu'elle a mit au monde il y a une vingtaine d'années. Elle refusait d'offrir son aide à Frima et refusait de la toucher._

_« S'il vous plaît, mère... supplie Frima. Vous devez m'aider... je vous en prie..._

__Non, Frima ! déclare froidement Galatine. Tu as presque tué ton frère ! Tu es... tu es un monstre, Frima !_

__Galatine ! » s'indigne son époux._

_Frima est figée sur place et les larmes coulent sans arrêt sur ses joues. Sa propre mère venait de la traiter de monstre ! _

_« Mère... mère, non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! » pleure-t-elle en s'avançant vers ses parents._

_Galatine saisit la sacoche de Goscinnix et en sort une urne en bronze avec des runes druidiques gravées dessus. Avant que son époux ait le temps de réagir, elle ouvre l'urne._

_« **GALATINE NON !** » hurle-t-il._

_Mais trop tard ! Frima se sent aspirée vers l'objet et son corps prend soudain l'apparence d'un liquide argenté qui s'y retrouve aspiré. Choquée, elle regarde sa mère, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacé par la colère et la haine. Dès que la dernière goutte de Frima est entrée dans l'urne, celle-ci se ferme. Galatine tombe alors à genoux en sanglotant, l'urne magique tombant dans la neige qui se met soudain à fondre. Goscinnix regarde l'urne puis son épouse._

_« Galatine... qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?... »_

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Frima serre les poings, furieuse. L'urne dans laquelle elle était enfermée avait été construite par les druides des Carnutes pour la vaincre ! Et sa propre mère lui avait tournée le dos, refusant de l'aider, la traitant de monstre avant de l'enfermer dans cette prison de bronze. Mais maintenant, elle était libre ! Vu l'âge de Panoramix, ses parents ne devaient plus être de ce monde... mais peu importe ! Panoramix reviendrait vers elle comme il l'a toujours fait, avec Obélix et Assurancetourix, et les autres mourront gelés ! L'Éternelle Froidure allait accomplir son souhait ! Et personne ne pourra l'arrêter cette fois !

* * *

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. un chapitre remplie de révélation où l'on découvre plus la relation frère-soeur entre Panoramix et Frima, où l'on découvre ce que représente cette marque et surtout pourquoi et comment Frima est devenue ainsi et comment elle a été enfermée dans cette urne magique.**

_Les flash-back sont notés ainsi._

**Voilà les notifications notés par ***

**43* Dans le film « Astérix contre César », on apprend que ce vieux druide très âgé était le mentor de Panoramix et qu'il lui a tout apprit. Et il semble que tout le Village le connaît.**

**44* Islandais pour « Pierre de Mémoire, libère-moi tes souvenirs »**


	15. l'Armée de Glace

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** L'Armée de Glace**

Panoramix est assis dans sa hutte, la tête dans ses mains. Il semblait avoir soudainement vieillit, accablé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Toutes ses bases effondraient. Ses parents en qui il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle lui avaient mentit et avaient effacé le sacrifice de sa sœur de sa mémoire. Comment espéraient-ils qu'il comprenne Frima dans de telles circonstances ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée enfermée dans cette urne magique ? Ses parents ? D'autres druides ? Il se sentait trahit ! Par chance, la présence de ses amis le réconfortait. Dès l'apparition de la Marque Maudite dans son dos, il leur avait raconté ce dont il s'était souvenu grâce à la Pierre de Mémoire. Obélix avait eu du mal à comprendre le principe de cette pierre mais il avait saisit le principal : Frima avait des circonstances atténuantes... mais très légères à son goût face à ce qu'elle leur faisait en ce moment et ce qu'elle avait fait à Astérix.

Cependant, l'important n'était pas ce que Frima allait faire… mais ce qu'allait faire Panoramix. Le druide cherchait le courage d'aller face au Village et d'annoncer la vérité. Il avait confiance en Astérix et Obélix qui ne jugeaient jamais les autres sans les connaître... mais le reste du Village pouvait être plus terre-à-terre.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Panoramix ? demande le petit guerrier, debout face à lui.

_Je l'ignore... soupire-t-il. J'ai l'impression de cauchemarder. Tout ce en quoi je croyais me semble désormais totalement faux...

_C'est peut-être ce que cherche Frima. Es-tu sûr que ces souvenirs sont vrais ?

_La mémoire est un recueil d'images que les yeux ont vu et qui ont déclenché une émotion. Les Pierres de Mémoires absorbent ces images et il est impossible de les modifier. Ces souvenirs sont bien les miens et Frima n'a rien fait pour les changer. Elle est une victime de la cruauté des hommes... comme cela aurait pu être mon cas... »

Panoramix tremble en massant son épaule. La marque révélée brûlait comme si on venait de la faire. Astérix doit le remarquer car il vérifie l'état du dos de leur druide. Il frisonne involontairement en voyant la marque. Beaucoup la craignaient... et le Village ne faisait pas exception. Comme tout les Gaulois, ils craignaient les Vikings Noirs et avaient tous entendu parler de la manière donc le Clan avait été gelé vivant dans un blizzard. Aussi, tout ceux qui portent cette marque sont vu comme des survivants de ce Clan, comme des êtres maudits. Mais Astérix sait que Panoramix n'est pas comme ça ! Panoramix est un homme juste, bon et loyal. Certainement pas un ancien allié des Vikings Noirs !

« Ils comprendront, Panoramix ! sourit-t-il en revenant face au druide. Obélix et moi comprenons alors je suis sûr que les autres le feront !

_Ils ont intérêt ! intervient Obélix. Sinon, je leur colle une baffe chacun ! »

Apeldjus étouffe son rire derrière ses mains alors que Astérix lève les yeux au ciel.

« Obélix ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'on ne résout pas tout avec des baffes !

_Peut-être mais c'est ce qui marche le mieux ! »

Pendant que les deux compères discutent (ou se battent gentiment selon les poings de vue), Panoramix retrouve un peu de courage. Après tout, depuis toutes ces années, ce Village était devenu sa maison. Et les Villageois sa famille. Depuis qu'il était entré dans les Carnutes, il n'avait jamais revu ses parents. Goscinnix semblait avoir perdu la fois en la puissance des Carnutes et Galatine refusait d'approcher ces druides. Avaient-ils un lien avec l'emprisonnement de Frima ? Il en est convaincu.

« Frima... soupire-t-il dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?... »

* * *

En Gaule, le froid soudain qui avait frappé l'Armorique est dans tout les esprits. Certains y voient un signe des Dieux, d'autres la réalisation d'une prophétie oubliée... mais surtout, cela était arrivé jusqu'à Rome ! Les Gaulois et Gallo-Romains avaient tous pu voir l'imposante armée de César faire route pour la région Gauloise maintenant gelée, menée par l'Empereur lui-même. Armés jusqu'aux dents, avec des paquetages remplis de vêtements chauds, les Romains s'avancent courageusement vers l'Armorique. La nouvelle de cette étrange enchanteresse en Gaule qui avait gelé la région où vivaient les Irréductibles et qui avait transformée les légions des quatre camps retranchés en statue de glace avaient inquiétés les soldats. Si cette étrange femme décidait de quitter l'Armorique et de se rendre à Rome, l'Empire ne serait bientôt plus qu'un désert de glace. Et cela, hors de question !

Après plusieurs jours (à cheval pour les officiers et l'Empereur, à pied pour les soldats), les troupes arrivent en Armorique... ou plutôt, se figent en arrivant à la frontière armoricaine ! La Gaule qu'ils avaient traversés était verte,les ruisseaux coulaient et brillaient sous le soleil ardent de l'été et les oiseaux chantaient dans l'ombre des arbres... mais l'Armorique est blanche de neige ! L'herbe et les feuilles des arbres sont givrés, les ruisseaux et rivières gelées, la glace pend en perle aux branches et quelques flocons tombent du ciel soudain très hivernal. César est subjugué ! C'est certes une vue magnifique (comme si l'Hiver avait sortit ses plus beaux atours pour l'accueillir) mais en même temps effrayant. L'enchanteresse avait transformée la verdoyante Armorique en piège glacé ! Même les animaux étaient transformés en statue de glace !

« Par les Dieux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... marmonne-t-il.

_Que fait-on, noble César ? demande le Centurion Nimbostratus.

_**Que veux-tu que l'on fasse, sombre idiot ! **grogne l'Empereur, effrayant le soldat haut-gradé qui se cache derrière son bouclier. Notre enchanteresse va beaucoup trop loin. Et nous devons l'arrêter !** En avant !** »

Les soldats hésitent mais l'idée que l'Empire Romain finisse ainsi les horrifient ! Alors, armes en avant, ils entrent dans la région glacée. Là, ils ne croisent rien que de la glace, de la glace, de la neige et quelques animaux qui n'avaient pas pu fuir avant que le froid ne les figent (sangliers, biches, quelques oiseaux, etc...).

* * *

Après plusieurs mètres, César ordonne qu'ils montent le camp, chose rapidement faites par des légionnaires motivés par le froid et qui travaillent ardemment, se réchauffant en coupant les arbres gelés et en les taillant en hautes pointes. Dès que les renforts du camp sont installés, les tentes sont montées, les soldats habillés contre le froid et les feux allumés. Au centre, la tente de César est montée et les Centurions qui l'ont accompagnés sont réunit autour de lui.

« La situation est bien plus grave que je ne l'imaginais. soupire l'Empereur. Notre enchanteresse a soudain geler l'Armorique et nos légionnaires sans aucune explication ! Et aucune nouvelle d'elle ! Elle n'a même pas prétendue que c'était un accident. Elle n'a visiblement capturé aucun Gaulois avec son piège de glace !

_Que faisons-nous alors, noble César ? »

Le Général Romain réfléchit en observant le plan de l'Armorique étaler sur la table devant lui. Il détestait l'admettre... mais son plan avait échoué ! Et le seul moyen de revenir à la normale est à l'endroit même qu'il voulait détruire avec cette magie. Il s'avance vers ses deux meilleurs soldats.

« Vous deux ! Partez immédiatement en patrouille et essayez de trouver cette enchanteresse ! Vous autres ! Avec moi ! Rendons-nous au Village Gaulois ! Ces Irréductibles sont considérés comme des Dieux par certains à Rome. S'ils sont vraiment sous la bénédiction des Dieux, leur Village sera intact et ils auront sûrement un plan pour vaincre l'Enchanteresse qui les menacent et qui nous menacent tous ! »

* * *

Mais au Village, les Gaulois ne sont guère en train de préparer de plan contre Frima. En vérité, tous rassemblés dans la hutte d'Abraracourcix. Ils viennent tous d'apprendre ce qu'était que cette pierre que la Magicienne avait donnée à Panoramix, que leur druide avait la Marque Maudite des Vikings Noirs dans le dos comme elle mais qu'il n'était pas un Gaulois Viking Noir... mais un frère qui avait protégé sa sœur d'un Viking pervers ! Et que cette dernière avait reçu cette marque maudite en protégeant son frère d'un fer rouge. Certains ne comprennent pas comment une personne aussi brave a put devenir une Sorcière aussi glaciale,d'autres comme Assurancetourix commencent à ressentir de la sympathie pour la jeune femme. Le barde, jusque là haineux envers cette femme aussi machiavélique, commençait à ressentir un étrange sentiment dans le fond de son cœur. Un sentiment qui avait commencé lorsque Frima lui murmurait ces mots dans l'espoir de le convaincre de rester près d'elle, de s'allier à elle. Mais il tait ce sentiment ! Il ne peut pas permettre ça ! Pas avec ce qui arrive en ce moment ! Il est impossible que ce Monstre tout de Glace vêtu soit cette jeune femme si douce effrayée par une Magie qui la dépasse. Ou alors elle était caché très loin sous la couche de givre et de glace...

Debout devant eux, Panoramix attend leur jugement, sa cape serrée dans son poing et le dos de sa tunique ouvert pour révéler la marque. La cacher ne ferait que lui rappeler ce que Frima avait dû endurer toutes ces années et il refusait de commettre la même erreur que ses parents. Même douloureuse, la vérité est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vaincre le mal et protéger ceux qu'on aime. Panoramix l'avait observé des millions de fois. Et une fois en particulier lui revient en mémoire : le cas d'Obélix ! En cachant la vérité aux autres enfants, il n'avait fait qu'enterrer l'enfant qu'était alors le tailleur de menhirs dans une cage de peur et d'horreurs qu'il devait absolument éviter pour contrôler sa force. Sans Assurancetourix qui n'avait jamais oublié cette force magique qui effrayait le petit rouquin et Astérix qui connaissait son ami mieux que personne, Obélix serait très certainement devenu fou comme Frima ! Alors hors de question de sombrer dans la folie pour cacher cette Malédiction !

Abraracourcix observe le druide devant lui avec un regard désolé. Apprendre que cette Enchanteresse qui les effrayait avait risquer sa vie pour leur druide et que c'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu cette horrible marque bouscule toutes ces idées qu'il avait depuis le début de cette histoire. Il était complètement perdu. Frima était-elle une ennemie ou une amie rendue folle par le chagrin ? Devaient-ils se battre ou essayer de la raisonner ? Soupirant, il plonge son regard dans celui de Panoramix mais, avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, des trompettes résonnent à l'extérieur surprenant tous les Villageois.

« Par Toutatis ! Qui est-ce qui peux venir sonner avec ce temps atroce ? » s'étonne le chef en sautant de son siège pendant que ses deux porteurs saisissent son bouclier.

Panoramix referme sa tunique et enfile sa cape avant de suivre les Villageois hors de la hutte d'Abraracourcix qui s'est rapidement perché sur son bouclier.

Dire que ce qui se présentait devant eux les choqua était un euphémisme aussi large qu'Obélix. Le Village était encadré par une imposante armée de soldats Romains tous chaudement vêtu, droit comme des I. Mais cela n'était rien face au fait qu'il était là devant eux ! Le responsable même de tout leurs problèmes ! Celui qu'ils gênaient dans sa conquête du monde antique comme un caillou dans sa sandale ! Le tout puissant Dirigeant de l'Empire Romain ! Jules César ! Ou devrait-on dire LE Jules César !

« Par Bélénos et Toutatis... manquait plus que ça... » soupire le Chef.

* * *

César descend de son cheval et, serrant sa cape d'une main, et s'avance droitement vers les Villageois. Une fois devant le chef, il lève son bras pour saluer ses adversaires de toujours à la façon romaine.

« Avé, Villageois !

_Bon, écoute Jules ! s'exclame Abraracourcix. Je sais pas ce que tu nous veux, mais c'est pas le moment ! Ton enchanteresse givrée nous a plongé dans l'Hiver Éternel !

_Je m'en suis rendu compte. Elle a même gelée vivant mes légionnaires !

_Ah bah ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! s'indigne Astérix en s'avançant. C'est toi qui l'a libéré et prise sous l'aile de ton Empire, Jules ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la Magie ?

_On dit bien combattre le feu par le feu ! Vous battez mes légions avec votre Potion Magique ! J'ai trouvé judicieux d'utiliser également la Magie ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Gaulois !

_Et si, au lieu de nous disputer, tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire ici, César. » demande Panoramix en s'avançant à son tour.

_La situation m'a complètement échappée, Gaulois ! Aussi, même si vous êtes mes ennemis, je vous demande de l'aide pour vaincre cette enchanteresse de Glace !

_Ah oui ? grogne le Chef. Et comment tu comptes faire, Môssieur Jules César ?

_L'urne dans laquelle l'enchanteresse a enfermée votre ami, vous avez dû la récupérer pour le libérer. L'avez-vous toujours ?

_Frima l'a détruit lorsque nous avons libérer Obélix. déclare Appeldjus, surprenant les Romains par sa présence.

_Hum…. Voilà qui est embêtant.

_Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? s'énerve Assurancetourix. Nous y avions penser nous aussi ! »

* * *

Pendant que leur empereur tente de trouver une solution avec les Gaulois, les deux légionnaires éclaireurs parcourent l'Armorique gelée, torche à la main, yeux hagards, cherchant la moindre trace de cette enchanteresse. Mais alors qu'ils pensent rentrer bredouille, un vent glacial se met à souffler, manquant leur enlever leurs capes. Soudain, deux énormes mains de glaces aux doigts crochus les attrapent. Se débattant pour se dégager, ils voient celle qu'ils cherchent s'avancer vers eux, les mains auréolés de flocons argentés.

« Bonjours, légionnaires ! Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon domaine ? demande-t-elle en les toisant de son regard sûr, un petit sourire froid aux lèvres.

_Nous… nous avons été envoyé ici… comme… messagers et éclaireurs… bégaye le premier légionnaire.

_Par qui ?

_Par l'Empereur, Jules César… avoue le deuxième.

_Oh mais bien sûr ! sourit la demoiselle. Mais pourquoi le noble Jules César n'est pas venu de lui-même si il veut voir ce qui se passe ici ?

_Il… il... »

Les deux légionnaires hésitent. Elle avait déjà gelé l'Armorique. Peut-être que si elle savait que César voulait la battre, elle gèlerait entièrement l'Empire. Mais Frima n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle a déjà vu ce regard et sait ce qu'il veut dire.

« Il est occupé à s'allier aux Gaulois pour me vaincre ? »

Les deux Romains se regardent, inquiets. Devaient-ils tout lui avouer ? Ou mourir pour l'Empire ? Frima sait comment les faire parler. Elle serre brutalement ses poings, faisant se resserrer ceux des mains de glace. Les soldats hurlent de douleur lorsque les lames glacés se plantent dans leur corps. Ils sentent la glace leur geler le corps et ils ont l'impression de devenir glace. Affolé, l'un d'eux hurle :

« Oui, oui ! C'est cela, noble Enchanteresse !

_Oh ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

Les arbres se mettent à bouger et quelque chose d'énormes sort des buissons. Les Légionnaires se figent en voyant cela et un rire cruel résonne dans l'air froid, faisant sourire Frima.

« Comme je l'ai dis aux Gaulois, ne sous-estimez** jamais** le pouvoir de la Neige... et de la Glace ! »

* * *

« Dit, Astérix. Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu gonflé, Jules, de nous demander de l'aide alors que tout est de sa faute ?

_Obélix ! » grommelle discrètement l'intéressé.

Bien qu'un peu distant des chefs, les deux amis écoutent attentivement la conversation. Après tout, même si Astérix était d'accord avec son compère, il devait admettre que Jules était dans le même bateau qu'eux. Si Frima n'était pas mit hors d'état de nuire, Elle pourrait causer de nombreux problèmes, de nombreux blessés voir de nombreux morts. Non seulement les Gaulois et les Romains mais également tout les peuples existant sur la Terre. Mais étant dans la même galère, les Romains ont été mit dans la confidence.

« Cette Enchanteresse est donc liée à votre druide ? Voilà qui est inattendue… marmonne l'Empereur.

_Les Druides vivent longtemps, César. répond Panoramix. Frima était ma sœur… mais maintenant, elle est devenue une Reine au cœur de glace rempli de haine et au regard glacé. Je pense que sans le savoir, elle nous a donné un indice pour la sauver : seul un geste d'Amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace !

_Comment peut-on aimer une personne qui veut nous détruire ?

_Il ne faut pas regarder ses actions ! Il faut regarder son cœur ! Il est emprisonné par la Glace ! Peut-être que quelque part au fond d'elle, quelque chose essaye de la rapprocher de nous et de faire fondre la glace. »

Assurancetourix baisse la tête et joue nerveusement à faire tourner sa harpe dans ses mains. Entendre Panoramix parler ainsi que sa sœur le rend malade… enfin, lui fait une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Mais personne n'y prête attention. César ne s'occupe pas de savoir si il peut sauver la magicienne ou pas. Il veut seulement la vaincre et s'assurer qu'elle ne causera aucun problème à Rome !

« Cela ne résout pas notre problème ! Je préviens mes légions et on attaque à ma technique : la technique militaire ! »

César sort de la hutte, enroule sa cape sur ses épaules, avance vers la sortie du village… lorsque soudain de la glace s'enroule autour de ses pieds. Ses légionnaires essayent de le rejoindre lorsque…

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous ! »

Tous se tournent vers la forêt pour voir Frima debout, la main tendue vers eux. Alors que les Gaulois tremblent, sachant ce dont elle est capable… mais les Romains sortent leur glaive et s'avancent vers elle. Un sourire glacial sur le visage, elle claque des doigts avec son autre main, bloquant les légionnaires dans des pics de glace.

« Désolé ! J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien faire contre moi. Soupire-t-elle. Quand je pense que je croyais les Romains plus civilisés… mais les Humains Mortels sont tous les mêmes. Ils aiment la Puissance… mais lorsqu'elle est trop forte pour eux, ils la craignent ! La Puissance amène la Peur et la Peur le Rejet ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment avoir peur, je vais vous donner une raison ! »

D'un geste de main, elle crée une large arche de glace au-dessus de César et de larges pointes gelées se forment, tranchantes comme des lames, prêtes à tuer l'Empereur Romain.

« **Frima ! Non !** s'affole Panoramix. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as jamais tuer personne ! Ne commence pas maintenant !

_Pourquoi donc ? Tout le monde me prend pour un monstre sans cœur ! J'ai un cœur ! Mais personne n'en a jamais voulu. Pas même notre mère !

_Frima, elle a fait ça pour ton bien…

_**NON !** hurle-t-elle, furieuse. Tu as toujours été le préféré ! Et après les Vikings Noirs, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? N'en parle pas à Panoramix ! Le pauvre chéri ne supporterait pas une telle honte. Alors que moi, à cause du sortilège de Père, j'ai dû garder cette marque visible ! J'ai dû te cacher ma Magie qui était une fierté face à toi ! Tu m'as tout pris en un claquement de doigt ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille ! Des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis malgré ma puissance ! Et tu sais ce qui est pire que tout ? C'est que Mère m'a rejeté quand je lui ai demandé son aide ! Elle m'a traitée de monstre ! Elle m'a enfermée dans cette maudite urne ! **Toute est à cause d'elle ! **»

Assurancetourix peut entendre les larmes dans sa voix, comme si la blessure pourtant de plusieurs années était encore vive et saignante. Panoramix est figé sur place. Il ne peut pas y croire. Mais le regard même froid de sa sœur semble lui montrer la scène. Se calmant, la jeune fille déclare :

« Si je suis ce que je suis… c'est à cause d'elle ! Alors, si elle veut que je sois un monstre, je l'accepte ! »

Frima lève la main, prête à laisser tomber les pointes glacées malgré les cris des gaulois et des Romains… mais Astérix, jusque là rester cacher derrière Obélix, bondit dans son champs de vision sans que son ami puisse réagir.

« Hé ! La folle givrée ! » hurle-t-il.

À ce mot de folle, Frima baisse la tête… avant de se figer en voyant le petit Gaulois aux moustaches jaunes.

« Toi ? Comment as-tu réussi à survivre ? rugit-t-elle.

_Seul un geste d'Amour Sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai beau être pas bien grand, je ne suis pas près à abandonner mon Village ! Il faudra que le Ciel me tombe sur la tête ! »

Abraracourcix profite qu'elle soit occupé avec leur guerrier pour essayer de libérer Jules. Frima tourne vivement la tête mais, avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Ordralfabétix lui lance un poisson à la figure, la faisant trébucher sur le sol glacé. Les légionnaires se ruent vers leur Général et entaillent la glace de leur glaive. Lorsque Frima se redresse et lève la main, Obélix se rue vers le tas de Romains, brise la glace d'un coup de poing et retire Jules avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Frima observe cela puis sourit. Elle fait soudain apparaître des rubans dorés et argentés dans sa main. Levant les yeux vers les Gaulois, elle déclare :

« Fort bien. Si vous ne me laisser pas le choix, je vais laisser mes mignons s'occuper de vous. »

* * *

Les arbres se mettent à craquer et de lourds pas résonnent dans le froid hivernal, faisant trembler le sol. Mais lorsque les responsables sortent des bois, les Gaulois et Romains sont estomaqués. D'énormes êtres de glaces et de neiges aux crocs en stalactites encerclent le village en grognant. Alors que les monstres gigantesques s'élèvent comme des montagnes, de petites créatures aussi hautes qu'un enfant escaladent les remparts pour faire le guet alors que d'autres entrent dans le Village en rampant comme des insectes.

« Ces braves êtres n'obéissent qu'à moi. Et ils ne laisseront passer que moi… et mes trois frères ! »

D'un geste, elle fait disparaître les rubans. Mais Astérix ne compte pas se laisser emprisonner aussi facilement. Sortant son glaive, il court vers l'enchanteresse lorsqu'un petit gnome de glace se jette sur lui. D'un coup de glaive, il le brise en morceau mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, un mastodonte le frappe violemment, le faisant voler jusqu'aux pieds d'Obélix. Le Gaulois aux tresses rousses voit rouge. Furieux, il lève le poing et court vers Frima sans remarquer que les monstres le laissent faire… mais son poing refuse de cogner la demoiselle. Obélix a beau essayer, son poing est comme bloqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, par Toutatis ?! S'énerve-t-il.

_Un frère ne frappe pas sa sœur. sourit Frima.

_Obélix, qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? » s'étonne Bonemine.

Baissant les yeux vers son bras gauche, le tailleur de menhirs voit un petit ruban jaune à son poignet. Intrigué, il essaye de l'enlever mais le nœud est trop serré.

« Mais par Bélénos ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'énerve Obélix.

_Tout simplement le lien en moi et mes frères. » sourit Frima en révélant son poignet.

Un ruban semblable y est attaché. Panoramix met quelques temps à le reconnaître. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les pouvoirs de sa sœur, ils s'étaient promit de ne jamais la rejeter et Panoramix avait donné des rubans à toute la famille comme souvenir de cette promesse. Lorsque ses parents lui ont supprimé ses souvenirs, ils ont dû lui enlever.

Réfléchissant sur la phrase de son aînée, il baisse les yeux vers son poignet. Il a un ruban semblable. Obélix en a un aussi… et Frima a parlé de trois frères.

« Assurancetourix, relève ta manche. »

Les Villageois et les Romains se tournent vers le barde qui s'exécute… pour voir qu'il a également un ruban. Maintenant tout est clair. Elle a choisit Panoramix, Assurancetourix et Obélix pour être ses frères ! Souriant, elle déclare :

« Lorsque vous serez prêts, rejoignez dans mon palais. Nous pourrons être enfin une vraie famille. »

Sans autre explication, elle s'éloigne laissant ses monstres de glace bloquer le Village. Elle avait trouver sa nouvelle famille et son premier souhait allait bientôt se réaliser. Une famille qui l'aime et qui soit comme elle, avec des dons uniques et magiques.

César se tourne vers le druide.

« Si c'est vous qu'elle veut, allez avec elle et essayez de la convaincre de ramener le beau temps.

_Un cœur gelé n'écoute que ce qu'il a décidé. Il l'empêche de voir clairement et brouille son jugement. Peu importe ce que nous lui diront, elle fera ce qu'elle veut. »

Obélix et Astérix se regardent avant de baisser les yeux vers le ruban sur le poignet du tailleur de menhir. Apeldjus s'approche et observe le nœud alors qu'Idéfix grogne devant cette chose qui sent la même odeur que l'enchanteresse.

« Et comment on fait pour enlever ça ? demande le petit Romain.

_Le nœud est très serré. grogne Assurancetourix en essayant de l'enlever.

_T'es juste pas doué ! » s'exclame Ordralfabétix en saisissant le poignet du barde.

Mais ni le poissonnier ni le forgeron qui essaye après n'arrive à l'enlever. Intrigué, Panoramix essaye… mais il sent une étrange sensation.

« Astérix… peux-tu allé me chercher un flacon dans ma hutte ?

_Lequel ?

_Peu importe… si c'est ce que je crois, toutes mes potions auront un effet. »

Le petit guerrier blond s'éloigne et revient avec une petite louche de potion magique, ignorant si les autres étaient dangereuses ou non. Le druide prend la potion et la verse sur son poignet. Une lueur doré s'échappe du ruban et aucune potion ne tombe sur le tissu, étonnant les Villageois et les Romains.

« C'est ce que je craignais…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Une puissante magie. Voilà pourquoi Obélix ne pouvait pas la frapper. Tant que ses rubans sont à nos poignets, toutes nos attaques contre elle seront vaines.

_Par Jupiter, il manquait plus que ça ! » grogne César.

* * *

**voilà le chapitre suivant. Désolé désolé désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. Mais voilà ça me revient^^ Grosse inspiration de Once Upon a Time.**


	16. Nouveau Plan

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Nouveau plan**

Frima retourne dans son palais en souriant, les yeux fixés sur son poignet. Elle joue nostalgiquement avec le ruban. Sa mère les avait gardé avec elle jusque dans la tombe, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle ne les trouverait pas. Mais sa mère, elle la connaît par cœur ! Repensant à ce que sa famille lui avait promit et le symbole de ses rubans, elle observe la neige tombée.

_Flash-back :_

_Frima observe la glace qui couvre la table où ses mains sont posées. Panoramix regarde sa sœur, désolé. Il voulait l'aider mais il n'était pas druide. Comment aider quelque avec quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas ? Soupirant, il observe sa sœur qui lui sourit timidement en frottant ses mains couvertes de givre. Soudain, Goscinnix et Galatine entrent dans la pièce. La mère tient quatre rubans dans sa main._

_« Les enfants, vous savez que les pouvoirs de Frima sont dangereux._

__Pas la peine de le rappeler… sanglote Frima, causant du givre sur le sol._

__Ne t'inquiète pas, Frima ! sourit Panoramix en prenant la main de sa sœur. Je t'ai promis que nous ne serons jamais séparé ! Je ne te verrais jamais comme un monstre !_

__Voilà pourquoi j'ai ces rubans ! » explique Galatine._

_Elle en donne un à Goscinnix, un à Frima et un à Panoramix. Tenant le dernier dans sa main, elle déclare :_

_« Ces rubans sont le symbole de notre promesse. Celle de ne jamais laisser Frima se perdre dans la glace. Ce sera notre secret. Personne ne le saura ! Et aussi longtemps que ces rubans seront à nos poignets, nous serons là pour les autres !_

__Génial ! sourit Panoramix en jouant avec le ruban. Comme ça, nous ne serons jamais seul ! Tu entends, Frima ? »_

_La jeune femme sourit en nouant le ruban en même temps que son cadet, rapidement suivit par les parents._

_Fin du Flash-back _

* * *

Panoramix soupire en regardant le ruban à son poignet. Il se rappelle maintenant de la Promesse mais ne se rappelle pas comment il a enlevé ce symbole. C'est sûrement sa mère qui l'a enlevé lorsqu'ils lui ont enlevés ses souvenirs. Il joue nerveusement avec son ruban, essayant de l'enlever calmement, avant d'être surpris par un coup violent sur le sol à côté de lui. Obélix essaye d'enlever ce ruban qu'il ne voulait pas en frappant le sol gelé, essaye de l'arracher en vain. Assurancetourix est également en train d'essayer de l'enlever mais il utilise la manière douce. À vrai dire, tout le village observe le tailleur de menhirs s'énerver après son ruban. Astérix est assis sur son banc, les pieds battant le vide, Apeldjus à ses côtés avec Idéfix sur les genoux.

« Obélix, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

_Parce que tu as une meilleure idée, Môsieur Astérix ?

_Pas pour l'instant. Mais forcer ne servira à rien.

_Alors essaye de m'enlever ce truc, par Toutatis ! »

Soupirant, le petit guerrier saute sur le sol et approche ses mains du ruban… mais des éclairs blancs s'échappent du tissu et foudroient les mains du petit Gaulois.

« Aie ! Par Bélénos, c'est quoi cette magie noire ? »

Obélix se recule, inquiet à l'idée de blesser d'avantage son ami. Panoramix observe cela intrigué.

« Frima a dû ajoutée un sort pour empêcher Astérix d'y toucher.

_**Mais bon sang de Bélénos ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, par Toutatis !?** s'énerve le guerrier, oubliant sa main pourtant encore lésée de rouge.

_Je pense qu'elle t'en veut d'être aussi proche d'Obélix. » soupire le druide en se redressant.

Il examine attentivement la main d'Astérix pour constater avec soulagement que ce n'est qu'une légère irritation.

Assurancetourix observe son ruban avec intérêt. Frima avait ensorcelé ces petites bandes de tissu doré pour qu'ils ne l'attaquent pas, les forcer à devenir ses frères et les éloigner des autres. Soudain, quelque chose vient dans la tête du barde. Les sœurs sont sensées protéger leurs cadets. Sans expliquer sa pensée, il court vers la forge et plonge son poing dans les braises.

« **Assurancetourix !** » s'affole Cétautomatix en courant vers lui.

Les Villageois stupéfaits ne réagissent pas mais le forgeron retire vivement la main de son ami loin des flammes.

« Mais Bélénos et Bélissima ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

_Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. se défend le barde.

_Quoi ? Si la potion t'empêche de te brûler ? Espèce de fou ! Tu as déjà faillit perdre tes mains !

_Regardez ! » s'exclame Astérix en courant vers eux pour saisir le poignet de leur barbe ''barge''.

De petites flammes brûlent sur le ruban jusque là demeuré intact malgré les nombreuses tentatives pour le détruire. Panoramix s'approche et observe cela, intrigué.

« Le Feu et la Glace font rarement bon ménage. Comme Frima contrôle la glace, c'est le froid qui tient ses rubans à nos poignets. Le Feu brise le lien. »

Comprenant ce que ça signifie, Obélix plonge sa main dans les braises du forgeron. Astérix est un peu inquiet par ce geste surtout que son ami grimace légèrement. Le Froid ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais la Chaleur, c'était autre chose. Il évitait la brûlure car il se rappelle très bien de la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé. Astérix lui prend le bras pour lui donner du courage. Obélix avait toujours craint le Feu, potion magique ou pas. Les parents leur avaient toujours dit que cet élément était très dangereux et il avait eu un aperçu lorsque Cétautomatix avait faillit faire brûler l'atelier de son père lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le tailleur de menhirs avait vite deviné que même avec la potion magique, le Feu est trop puissant pour lui. Il laisse son poing fermement serré dans les flammes jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne insupportable pour sa peau. Grimaçant, il retire violemment son poing légèrement rouge. Le ruban tombe alors en cendre sur le sol.

« Obélix, grand bêta ! gronde Panoramix en s'avançant pour examiner la brûlure. Je ne disais pas qu'il fallait te mettre la main au feu. Je pense que si Cétautomatix fait chauffer un peu de métal et qu'il l'applique sur les rubans, ils brûleront tous seuls !

_Bah au moins comme ça, on voit si ça marche. sourit Obélix en frottant son poing douloureux.

_Et tu gagne une brûlure ! » s'indigne Astérix en se mettant à genoux.

Il fait une grosse boule de neige et la pose sur le poing rouge de son ami. Celui-ci grimace légèrement au froid mais il ne peut pas nier que ça lui faisait du bien.

« Je vais allé chercher un paume qui soignera cette petite brûlure. sourit le druide. Pendant ce temps, Cétautomatix, fait chauffer au fer rouge la première pièce de métal que tu trouve pour retirer ses rubans. Ensuite, nous réfléchirons à un plan.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Jules ? » demande Abraracourcix en pointant vers l'entrée du Village.

En effet, depuis le cloisonnement dans le Village, les Romains s'étaient fait un petit camps de fortune à l'entrée, près de la palissade. L'Empereur avait rassemblés ses généraux et tentaient de faire un plan d'attaque.

« Notre problème principal est le même : ramener Frima à la raison et lui faire ramener le beau temps. Réglons le problème des rubans et nous tacherons de voir. »

* * *

Frima aménage plusieurs chambres dans son palais. Dès qu'ils auraient compris, ses frères la rejoindraient et vivraient ici avec elle jusqu'à ce que tout ceux qui ne l'aiment pas soient gelés. Il resterait alors uniquement des fidèles sujets qui la respecteront et la craindront. Certains chercheront en vain à l'aimer. Mais au final, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait : une famille qui l'aimait et des gens qui la respecteront ! Elle se permet de repenser à la joie de son enfance : les rires de son frère, les sourires de sa famille… mais elle efface vite les visages de ses parents. Ces deux personnes n'étaient que des traîtres pour elle ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler ! La magie de Brocéliandre l'en avait débarrasser si elle se fiait aux souvenirs de Panoramix. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre elle. Il ne lui restait plus personne pour l'empêcher de convaincre Panoramix, Assurancetourix et Obélix de la rejoindre… à part un détail. Mais il est tellement minuscule qu'elle sait qu'il ne causera pas plus de problème qu'un moineau.

« Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! ricane l'enchanteresse en faisant tourner des flocons dans sa paume. Pas même ce ridicule petit Gaulois aux moustaches jaunes ! La glace a envahie son cœur, le fragilisant à un point qu'il n'imagine pas encore. »

Les flocons argentés prennent la forme de la silhouette d'Astérix. Mais à peine créer, Frima serre vivement le poing, détruisant la sculpture du petit guerrier. Ricanant diaboliquement, elle regarde les flocons tombé sur le sol pour former la silhouette du Gaulois.

* * *

Dans sa hutte, Astérix masse doucement la main d'Obélix pour faire entrer la pommade que Panoramix lui a donné. Le tailleur de menhirs grimace aux mouvements pourtant doux de son ami. Mais la brûlure est une chose qu'il n'aimait pas dû tout et une douleur qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Et son compagnon le sait.

« Fait donc pas ton gamin, Obélix. sourit -t-il.

_C'est facile de dire ça pour toi, Môsieur Astérix ! grogne l'intéressé. Tu ne t'es pas brûlé, toi !

_Le Froid c'est tout aussi douloureux que le chaud. Et c'est plus traître parce que ça te prend d'un seul coup !

_Je suis sûr que ça fait moins mal. »

Grimaçant, le tailleur de menhirs essaye d'enlever sa main mais Astérix est aussi têtu que lui et, même s'ils étaient adultes maintenant, c'était toujours lui qui avait le rôle de parent.

« Reste donc tranquille ! Ça fait mal, je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas en m'arrachant ta main des mains que tu vas aller mieux ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

Bien qu'il n'est pas très envie d'être choyé comme un gamin, Obélix se laisse faire, bougonnant. Surtout que c'est à cause de cette enchanteresse givrée qu'il s'était brûlé. Et elle prétendait vouloir être leur amie voir leur sœur ? Ah ! Laissez-le rire ! Quel genre de protectrice pourrait forcer ses protégés à se blesser pour les obliger à se libérer de son emprise de folle ? Certainement pas quelqu'un de confiance.

« Obélix ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le tailleur de menhirs sursaute, sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées.

« Tu disais ?

_Mon pauvre Obélix. Quand tu te perds dans tes pensées, c'est que tu es très en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Rien… grommelle le rouquin.

_Oh allez ! Tu as quel âgé ? C'est Jules qui t'énerve comme ça ? Il est aussi en danger que nous maintenant. Frima a faillit le tuer tout à l'heure ! »

Astérix sent soudain les muscles d'Obélix se tendre et voit son poing se serrer rageusement au nom de l'enchanteresse. Intrigué, le guerrier prononce à nouveau ce nom… pour avoir la même réaction.

« C'est donc elle qui te met dans cet état ?

_Elle a faillit te tuer, Astérix ! Si ce n'était à cause de ce ruban stupide, je l'aurais…

_**Obélix !** » s'affole son ami en se redressant, faisant tomber son tabouret dans le choc.

Le petit blond se jette au cou du géant roux en tremblant. Rien que savoir que son camarade ait pu avoir l'idée de le venger le terrifie. Obélix est loin, très loin même, d'être un monstre. L'idée d'en devenir un l'avait même horrifié.

« Ne repense jamais à des choses comme ça... »

Obélix est un peu surprit par la réaction d'Astérix mais lorsque l'idée qu'il avait en tête redevient claire, il tremble à son tour. Il avait vraiment pensé à cette horreur ? Sentant l'immense corps de son ami tremblé, le blondinet lui prend la tête dans les mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Je connais mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il est incapable de faire une chose pareille.

_Mais j'y ai pensé, Astérix… tremble le tailleur de menhirs, les larmes aux yeux.

_Tu veux un aveu ? Quand tu étais prisonnier, j'ai pensé à lui couper les mains pour récupérer ta prison de bronze. »

Un peu étonné, Obélix sourit et serre son ami guerrier dans ses larges bras.

« Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, Astérix.

_Je sais. Et je te protégerais également, mon vieil Obélix.

_Hé ! s'indigne le rouquin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller tout seul !

_Mais oui, je le sais, grand imbécile ! » rit le blondinet en pinçant les larges joues de son ami.

* * *

Apeldjus entre soudain dans la hutte, inquiet.

« Astérix ! Obélix ! César veut vous parler ! »

Les deux amis se regardent, se demandant ce qui va encore leur tomber sur la tête.

« Une seconde ! » s'exclame Astérix en bondissant au sol.

Il saisit un bandage et l'enroule autour du poignet d'Obélix pour protéger la brûlure. Une fois cela fait, tout deux rejoignent les deux Chefs qui discutent ensemble, Panoramix à côté, le bracelet enfin enlevé de son poignet. Visiblement, la discussion est grave et importante. Voyant ses deux guerriers approchés, Abraracourcix leur sourit.

« Vous voilà, les enfants ! Allez, venez ! Jules a un plan ! »

Malgré le regard légèrement énervé de ''Jules'', les deux Gaulois s'approchent de l'Empereur et du Chef entouré de soldats. Astérix dû tenir fermement le poing d'Obélix pour l'empêcher d'aller fracasser les légionnaires pour se changer les idées. Certains qui reviennent en Armorique et le reconnaissent tremblent et se cachent sous les boucliers. César observe son armée en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne soit entouré que d'imbéciles ?

« Bien, Gaulois ! s'exclame l'Empereur. Étant donné les derniers événements, mes généraux et moi-même avons imaginé un nouveau plan d'attaque. »

Les deux amis se regardent, intrigués, puis rejoignent les chefs et leur druide.

« Bien. Nous savons que l'Enchanteresse souhaite votre druide, votre barde et votre tailleur de menhirs comme frères. Pourquoi eux plus que quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Notre druide est bel et bien son frère. Jusque là, c'est logique, mais pour la suite…

_Je pense que c'est parce que Assurancetourix et Obélix ont des dons qu'elle considère semblable à sa magie. explique Panoramix. Elle a avoué vouloir une famille aux dons semblables aux siens.

_Si tel est le cas, nous devons profité de cela. déclare soudain César. Nous savons tous que votre géant tailleur de menhirs est l'homme le plus fort du Monde et que votre barde est très puissant par sa voix. »

_Tout à fait ! sourit Abraracourcix en se tournant vers les Villageois étouffèrent un rire à l'expression agacée d'Assurancetourix.

_Dans ce cas, ils vont devoir allé tout les trois dans la forteresse de l'Enchanteresse et la vaincre avec leurs forces.

_Simple… mais Frima ne se doutera de rien ! sourit Astérix. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller ! En avant !

_**Astérix, non ! **s'affole Obélix en le rattrapant. Tu restes au village !

_Ne dis pas d'ânerie ! On sera bien plus efficace à plusieurs ! »

Le guerrier retire sa main de celle d'Obélix et s'avance vers la sortie du Village… lorsqu'un énorme géant de glace lui fait barrage et rugit bruyamment, couvrant le petit Gaulois de flocons de givre, avant de le frapper violemment pour le repousser à l'intérieur. Par chance, la potion que Panoramix lui a fait boire pour le réchauffer fait encore effet et Obélix est là pour rattraper son ami. Le géant grogne comme un animal furieux avant de s'écarter sans lâcher sa victime du regard. Astérix fulmine avant d'essuyer son visage blanc de givre.

« Par Toutatis, Bélénos et Bélisama ! Elle commence à me chauffer la tête sous le casque, celle-là ! » grogne-t-il en sautant au sol, époussetant ses vêtements givrés.

* * *

Obélix lui attrape soudain violemment la main et sans autre explication, il entraîne son ami dans le Village, vers sa hutte. Astérix a bien du mal à suivre les grands pas de son compagnon.

« Obélix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_Je te mets à l'abri !

_Pardon ? »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, le petit guerrier blond est rapidement emmené dans la hutte et assis près du feu que son ami ravive d'un simple souffle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_Je rallume le feu.

_Obélix ! On va aller affronter cette folle givrée et ramener le beau temps avant la nuit ! On pourra faire notre habituel banquet sous les étoiles ce soir-même !

_**Non !** Je refuse que tu ailles affronter cette enchanteresse à nouveau !

_Je suis un guerrier, Obélix ! soupire Astérix. Je dois protéger le Village de nos ennemis ! Et Frima est notre ennemie !

_Peu importe ! maintient le tailleur de menhir. Frima veut te tuer quoi qu'il advienne ! Elle a déjà manqué te tuer et je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre à nouveau ! »

Avant que son ami ne puisse réagir, Obélix sort de sa hutte, ferme la porte et la bloque avec un lourd menhir. Inquiet, voir même légèrement claustrophobe depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer dans ce cachot à Rome*, Astérix se rue vers la porte et essaye de bousculer ce qui lui bloque l'accès vers l'extérieur… en vain ! La potion ne fait plus effet ! Paniquant à l'idée d'être enfermé et que son ami soit seul face à cette folle, le petit blond se met à tambouriner comme un fou sur la porte.

« **Obélix ! Ouvre-moi ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Ouvre-moi ! OBELIX !** »

Le tailleur de menhirs retourne vers la porte du Village, les poings serrés et les yeux haineux. Ce regard affole les Villageois et les Romains mais il se moque de la peur dans leurs yeux.

« Ne laissez pas Astérix sortir ! ordonne-t-il presque. Je le libérerait quand on reviendra !

_Obélix ! s'indigne Panoramix, sachant pour la peur panique d'Astérix d'être enfermé.

_**JE NE VEUX PAS LE PERDRE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS !** » hurle le rouquin, les yeux brumeux de larmes.

Le druide soupire mais sait qu'Obélix fait cela par peur d'être seul. Après ce qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'était enfermé dans une prison de terreur, il avait toujours eu la peur panique d'être seul. Elle s'était calmé en grandissant mais elle était toujours présente. Panoramix se tourne vers le barde et hoche la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient y aller. Assurancetourix est un peu inquiet, surtout que cet étrange sentiment à propos de Frima le reprenait de plein fouet… avec un peu de tristesse de devoir affronter cette femme. Cachant son inquiétude, le barde saisit sa lyre et suit ses deux compagnons. César les suit jusqu'à la porte du Village avant d'être bloqué par les géants de glace. Seuls les trois ''frères'' de Frima peuvent sortir du lieu étroitement surveillé. L'air froid de l'Hiver est silencieux sauf pour les cris d'Astérix et les pas de ceux qui pourraient les sauver de la folie de cette femme au cœur gelé.

* * *

**ENFIN! Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant! Je suis désolé désolé désolé pour le retard! J'ai tellement de travail à l'école. je n'ai même pas le temps de lire les autres fictions. Mais j'ai enfin plus avancé.**

** On approche de la fin. Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue et on saura enfin ce qui va arriver à nos Gaulois et à l'Enchanteresse.**

**Voici les notes indiqués par ***

**45* Voir « Astérix contre César » le dessin animé**


	17. Révélations

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Astérix et l'Urne Magique**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Révélations**

Le vent souffle dans la forêt désertée de vie par l'Hiver. Seul trois personnes osent bravé le froid pour essayer d'arrêter le Froid. Obélix le large tailleur de menhirs avance rageusement sur le chemin de neige. Panoramix et Assurancetourix ne l'ont jamais vu comme ça. Le barde en est même effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Panoramix ?

_La Haine, Assurancetourix. La Haine est un vrai poison qui n'engendre que la haine. Frima hait Astérix autant que Obélix l'aime. Notre ami s'est donc mit à la haïr de tout son être.

_Cela ne va pas nous aider… si la haine n'engendre que la haine, Frima va devenir furieuse et nous risquons de finir complètement geler. »

Panoramix semble soudain devenir atrocement sombre. Assurancetourix le remarque, inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Panoramix ?

_Je crains que, de tout façon, nous ne pourrons pas sauver Frima…

_Quoi ? suffoque Assurancetourix en pâlissant au point de se confondre dans la neige.

_Au point où est gelé le cœur de Frima, j'ai peur qu'il ne faille la détruire pour stopper l'Hiver.

_Mais, Panoramix,… je croyais qu'un geste d'amour sincère pouvait dégeler un cœur de glace.

_Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussit à dégeler son cœur avant qu'elle soit enfermée dans cette urne. Mon amour fraternel pour elle était sincère. Je crois que son cœur est trop gelé pour être sauvé… »

Panoramix semble sur le point de pleurer. L'idée de perdre sa sœur une nouvelle fois lui brise le cœur… comme celui d'Assurancetourix. L'idée que cette jeune femme meure l'affecte énormément.

« Nous pouvons essayé de la convaincre de ramener l'été. Peut-être connaît-elle un moyen de ramener le beau temps sans passer par la Mort. » sourit le barde même si ses paroles lui semblent bien creuses.

Le druide lui sourit même si il doute que cela soit possible. Avec une boule au ventre, les deux hommes suivent le tailleur de menhirs jusqu'au Palais de l'Enchanteresse.

* * *

Cela fait presque une demi-heure que Obélix, Panoramix et Assurancetourix ont quitté le Village, laissant les Gaulois et les Romains tremblés de froid et de peur. Aucun son ne paraît dans l'air… excepté des coups sur une porte en bois bloqué par un menhir. Dans la hutte du tailleur de menhirs, Astérix tambourine sur la porte pour essayer de la briser. Qu'Obélix le veuille ou non, il ira affronter Frima avec lui !

« **Abraracourcix notre chef ! Ouvrez-moi ! Par Toutatis, ouvrez cette fichue porte !** » hurle-t-il en s'énervant après la poignée et le lourd menhir.

La lourde sculpture de granite refuse de bouger malgré les nombreux coups furieux du jeune guerrier. Le chef et les autres se mordent les lèvres mais Obélix et Panoramix étaient d'accord : Astérix était en danger et Frima voulait le tuer ! Ces gardiens de glace les observaient constamment, s'assurant que le guerrier blond n'essaie pas de passer. Ils avaient l'ordre de ne laisser passer que les frères de leur souveraine.

Astérix, essoufflé, se laisse tomber sur le sol. Des larmes brouillent sa vision. L'inquiétude pour son ami lui serre le cœur, laissant un horrible sentiment de froid. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre Frima qui rit, pénétrant presque comme une lame glacée dans son cœur. Sans que les Villageois ou les Soldats ne le remarquent, Apeldjus s'était approché de la hutte fermée avec Idéfix. Hissant le petit chien jusqu'à un minuscule passage sous le toit, entre la chaume et les poutres, il lui murmure :

« Allez, Idéfix ! Montre le passage à Astérix ! »

Contrairement aux adultes, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'enfermer le guerrier. Il leur avait toujours prouvé qu'il était très malin et qu'il trouvait toujours une solution aux problèmes les plus compliqués. Alors ce n'est pas une folle givrée qui allait forcé le petit Gaulois à se mettre à genoux. Idéfix se glisse entre les poutres et atterrit sur le sol de terre, juste en face du guerrier résigné. Il court vers lui et lui lèche la joue. Surprit, Astérix relève la tête et sourit en prenant le petit chien dans ses mains.

« Idéfix… Obélix t'a aussi enfermé ici ?

_Astérix ! » appelle la voix d'Apeldjus.

Le petit guerrier se relève, tenant Idéfix dans ses bras, et s'approche du toit, là d'où vient la voix.

« Apeldjus ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Bonemine ?

_Je vois pas pourquoi Obélix t'a enfermé ! Je vais t'aider à sortir !

_Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a un menhir devant la porte et tu es un petit garçon.

_Idéfix ! Montre-lui le passage ! »

Le petit chien bondit des mains du guerrier et s'enfonce dans le trou. Astérix observe cela et, prit d'espoir, arrache la chaume qui recouvre le toit sans faire attention aux brindilles et aux écailles de bois qui lui griffent les mains. Il continue jusqu'à ce que le passage soit assez gros pour lui et saute hors de chez Obélix.

« Merci, Apeldjus ! »

Il se redresse, époussette la neige hors de ses vêtements et court vers la hutte de Panoramix.

* * *

Entrer dans la hutte du druide sans permission rappelle de lointains souvenirs au petit guerrier. Et pas que des joyeux. Mais cette fois, il sait que c'est pour la bonne cause ! Cette fois, son ami doit être protégé et peu importe ce que lui dira Panoramix quand il apprendra qu'il est encore entrer dans sa hutte ! Astérix cherche sa gourde au milieu des outils du druide. Les serpes et les boules de gui recouvrent des tables et les étagères mais le petit blondinet est sûr que sa gourde est là, quelque part.

« Par Toutatis, où a-t-il pu la ranger ? »

Idéfix s'approche soudain, la sangle tenant la gourde verte entre ses crocs, et s'assoit aux pieds du petit guerrier en gémissant, grattant le sol de sa patte.

« Oh ! Merci Idéfix ! » sourit Astérix en récupérant la gourde.

Après avoir embrassé la petite tête du chiot, il se relève et soulève le couvercle d'une des marmites. À force de vivre avec le souvenir de la chute d'Obélix dans la marmite et à force de boire celle que Panoramix mettait dans sa gourde, il reconnaissait l'odeur de la Potion Magique entre mille autres ! Sans hésitation, il plonge la gourde dans le liquide sans y tremper ses doigts et la laisse se remplir. Dès que la potion orangée déborde légèrement du petit container vert, le petit guerrier la sort de la marmite, la bouche hermétiquement et l'attache à sa ceinture.

« Maintenant, il faut sortir du Village.

_Comment ? demande Apeldjus en s'approchant.

_Il y a un passage qui mène vers l'océan et un autre qui mène vers la forêt. Ces géants sont sûrement entraînés à suivre tous la même cible qui sort du Village. L'un de nous va devoir faire diversion en courant vers la forêt pendant que deux autres passeront vers le passage près de l'Océan.

_Qui va courir vers la forêt ?

_Laisse-moi réfléchir… Idéfix est petit et rapide. Il pourra courir entre les pattes de ces géants sans se faire attraper. Pendant ce temps, nous filerons par l'autre passage. »

Idéfix est surprit d'apprendre qu'il va servir de carotte pour attirer l'âne (en l'occurrence les Monstres de Glace) loin du Village pour permettre aux deux humains de sortir. Le chiot gémit et se couvre la tête avec les pattes. Astérix s'agenouille à ses côtés et lui caresse la tête pour le calmer.

« Je sais que c'est effrayant, Idéfix. Mais tu es notre seule chance pour sortir du Village. Il faut que nous sortions si nous voulons arrêter Frima ! »

Au nom de l'enchanteresse, le petit chien se redresse et grogne. Il sait que Frima n'était pas normalement méchante (en tout cas, d'après ce qu'avait dit Panoramix) mais ce qui s'échappe de cette femme actuellement ne lui plaît pas. Il ne sait pas si c'est possible que quelqu'un puisse changer de personnalité d'un coup… mais il sait que Frima ne pouvait pas rester libre comme l'air alors qu'eux étaient gardés comme des rats dans un bol de glace. Furieux, Idéfix sort de la hutte en courant et aboie aussi fort qu'il peut. Astérix et Apeldjus se regardent, surpris, mais décident de profiter de la diversion.

* * *

Idéfix court en aboyant à qui-mieux-mieux, passant entre les jambes des Gaulois et des Légionnaires Romains (même entre celles de Jules) avant de sortir du Village, les yeux rivés sur la forêt.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonne Ordralfabétix.

_Il est fou, ce petit ! Il va se faire tuer ! » panique Mme Agecanonix en serrant son époux dans ses bras.

En effet, voyant le minuscule animal bondit hors du Village, les géants de glace se ruent vers lui en rugissant.

« **Idéfix ! Reviens ici !** » hurle Bonemine, dans l'espoir de le faire revenir.

S'il arrivait malheur à Idéfix, Obélix leur en voudrait toute leur vie ! Mais au lieu d'écouter la femme du chef, le chiot accélère pour éviter l'énorme pied du premier géant. Pour le deuxième, il prend un rapide virage pour passer entre ses jambes, zigzague entre le troisième et le quatrième, les faisant se cogner violemment l'un dans l'autre et s'effondrer sur les petits monstres de glace qui essayent de suivre Idéfix et bousculant le cinquième géant. Les hommes observent, médusés, leur petite mascotte filer comme un as entre les géants. Voyant enfin la forêt, le chien blanc et noir accélère, juste à temps pour éviter le dernier de ses mastodontes de poursuivants qui s'écrase violemment contre un arbre, le faisant atrocement trembler, ce qui fait tomber la neige qui trônait sur ses branches. Neige qui manque tomber sur les deux autres silhouettes qui entrent dans la forêt en venant de la mer. Deux silhouettes de petites tailles mais on peut voir qu'il s'agit d'un petit homme blond Gaulois et d'un petit garçon brun Romain qui récupère Idéfix dans ses bras.

« **Astérix ! Apeldjus !** » s'horrifie Abraracourcix.

Repéré, le petit guerrier attrape la main du petit Romain et l'entraîne à sa suite dans la forêt. Les Villageois observent la scène, impuissants. Les Géants de Glace, même sonné, montent la garde.

« Mais le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête à ce gamin ! s'indigne Agecanonix. Quand les Dieux sont contre nous, on va pas affronté une folle givrée !

_Les Dieux ont toujours été du côté de ce petit Gaulois. déclare soudain César. S'il n'est pas un Dieu lui-même, il est sous leur bénédiction. Je suis près à parier qu'il réussira à mettre fin à l'Hiver. »

Pour une fois, César n'est pas mécontent de voir cet agaçant petit Gaulois mettre son nez et ses moustaches dans son plan pour le faire échouer.

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande Apeldjus en courant avec Idéfix derrière un Astérix déterminé.

_Je vais retrouver Obélix !

_Il va pas être content !

_**JE M'EN MOQUES COMPLÈTEMENT !** »

Le hurlement d'Astérix pétrifie Apeldjus et Idéfix. Ils l'avaient déjà entendu hurler mais là, cela semblait entre la colère et la tristesse. Le petit Gaulois a les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était inquiet pour son ami et ce que Frima pourrait lui faire. Elle le voulait vraiment et ferait tout pour le forcer à rester avec elle. Les poings serrés, il avance dans les bois, longeant le ruisseau complètement gelé en marmonnant qu'Obélix est une tête de mule doublé d'un imbécile sans cervelle* a qui il sauve tout le temps les moustaches lorsqu'il fait de trop grosses gaffes... lorsque soudain, il glisse sur quelque chose dans les buissons et s'étale de tout son long dans la neige.

« Astérix ! Ça va ? s'inquiète Apeldjus.

_Saleté d'Hiver ! Saleté de neige ! Saleté de glace ! rumine le petit Gaulois en époussetant la neige hors de ses épaules. **J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette foutue glace ! Jules a de la chance qu'on soit dans le même bateau sinon je lui aurais collé une baffe au grand Jules ****César**** ! La Pax Romana, mais je te la brise, moi!**»

Apeldjus et Idéfix se regardent, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre devant Astérix quand il est en colère. Il avait beau être extrêmement gentil et patient dans certains cas, dès qu'il perdait son calme, il valait mieux le laisser seul se calmer... ce qui pouvait prendre du temps ! Surtout si le sujet de son énervement est le bien-être de ceux qu'il aime ! Le guerrier blond donne un violent coup de pied dans les branchages sur lesquels il a glissé... pour libérer un flacon de verre dans lequel repose un message. Vu les débris qui l'entourent, cela doit faire des années qu'il est coincé là. Intrigué, Astérix le récupère et l'observe attentivement. Le message à l'intérieur semble intact.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le petit Romain.

_Je ne sais pas... »

Sans autre réflexion, le Gaulois frappe le verre sur un rocher, libérant le parchemin qu'il contient. Il est effectivement intact. Astérix le récupère, le déroule et commence à lire son contenu par chance non effacé par l'eau en silence. Apeldjus se glisse derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule mais ce sont des lettres celtiques. Lui ne lit que le latin. Soudain, le visage du petit guerrier s'éclaire d'un large sourire.

« **Par Toutatis et Bélénos ! Voilà notre miracle !**

_Quoi ? s'étonne l'enfant à ses côtés.

_Il faut apporter cette lettre à Frima et tout de suite ! se réjouit-il en se redressant. **Idéfix ! Conduis-nous à Frima, vite !**

_Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?** Astérix, explique-toi !** » hurle Apeldjus en le suivant aussi vite que ses jambes le peuvent.

* * *

Sans savoir que son ami pense avoir trouver la source de tout leurs problèmes, Obélix enfonce les portes gelées de la forteresse de l'enchanteresse avant d'entrer avec Assurancetourix et Panoramix. Le tailleur de menhirs est bien décidé à en finir par n'importe quel moyen ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Astérix ! Il l'affronterait et mettrait un terme à tout cela ! Ils avancent au hasard des couloirs et arrivent dans une sorte de salle du trône. Un vent froid les force à se tourner pour voir que Frima y est. Assise sur le trône de glace, la jeune femme sourit en les voyant. Elle se redresse d'un coup et s'avance vers eux avec les yeux pétillants d'une petite fille qui ouvre ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

« Vous voilà ! Je savais que vous viendrez jusqu'à moi ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai attendu ce moment. »

Soudain, elle remarque, choquée, qu'ils n'ont plus ses rubans de glace au poignet. Seul Obélix a quelque chose au poignet mais c'est un bandage sous lequel elle sent une horrible chaleur. Une brûlure !

« Vos rubans... suffoque-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?...

_On s'en est débarrassé ! répond Assurancetourix en serrant convulsivement sa harpe.

_On en voulait pas de toute façon, de tes rubans ! grogne Obélix, qui essaye de contenir sa colère.

_Ces rubans nous liaient tout les trois ! s'indigne Frima.

_Frima ! Les choses ne peuvent pas durer ainsi ! déclare calmement Panoramix. Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux ! L'amour, ça se développe comme une fleur qui éclot. Et un frère, ça ne se trouve pas par la volonté de l'esprit ! »

Frima soupire comme si elle venait d'entendre une absurdité. Elle se laisse tomber assise sur son trône et fixe le plafond.

« Tu sais, Panoramix ? Ce qui me rend le plus triste, c'est que tu ne le penses pas ! Après ce que tu as vu dans la Pierre de Mémoire, tu as bien dû voir qu'une famille ne se crée pas par les liens du sang... mais par ceux de la puissance ! Tu es resté des années dans ce village isolé parce que tu étais le plus puissant ! Les villageois t'ont acceptés dans leur famille car tu es puissant ! Obélix est accepté car il est puissant ! Assurancetourix est accepté car, même s'ils n'en voient pas le potentiel, ils savent que dans les mains de leurs ennemis, la puissance d'Assurancetourix serait désastreuse !

_Quelle puissance, bon sang ! s'énerve le barde. Je suis un artiste ! Pas un guerrier !

_Ta voix, Assurancetourix ! Ta voix si spéciale et si forte ! Elle n'est pas faite pour divertir ces barbares de Gaulois ! Mais pour défendre, protéger. Elle est bien trop puissante pour être juste chanter ! »

Le barde est perturbé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Était-elle sincère ou était-ce une ruse pour le forcer à l'aimer ? Obélix ne voit pas plusieurs options à ses paroles douces.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne pourras pas nous forcer à t'aimer !

_Je sais, Obélix ! On peut ensorceler quelqu'un pour le forcer à aimer... mais ce n'est pas sincère et au final, ça ne tient pas ! Mais des personnes assez proches peuvent finir par s'aimer ! Et nous sommes tout les trois assez proches pour ça. »

Cette phrase perturbe Panoramix et Assurancetourix mais le tailleur de menhirs est bien trop en colère contre cette femme. Elle avait fait trop de mal à Astérix pour qu'il puisse imaginer l'apprécier.

* * *

L'enchanteresse observe les trois hommes avec un sourire sincère, chose étrange chez cette femme si froide. Tendant les mains vers eux, elle déclare d'une voix douce :

« Allons... Venez ! Soyez mes frères ! »

Assurancetourix sent ses mains trembler en plongeant son regard dans ceux de la demoiselle. Ce n'était pas de la glace qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait qu'une pellicule protectrice pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne la voyait plus comme un monstre. Bien qu'à quelques millimètres des cordes de sa harpe, le barde est incapable de les toucher et de jouer. Résigné, il baisse les bras en se tournant vers Panoramix.

« Je ne peux pas, Panoramix ! Je ne peux pas !

_**Elle a blessée Astérix, par Toutatis ! **»s'énerve Obélix en fusillant l'enchanteresse du regard et bousculant le barde.

Le tailleur de menhirs furieux lève son poing, prêt à frapper une femme malgré la galanterie Gauloise, lorsque...

« **NON !** »

Tous se retournent, stupéfaits, pour voir Astérix et Apeldjus entrés dans le palais de glace, guidé par Idéfix. Le petit guerrier tient le vieux parchemin dans son poing mais leur présence affole le druide et Obélix.

« Astérix ! Sauve-toi, elle est trop dangereuse ! panique le rouquin.

_Tu devrais écouter mon frère, Gaulois, et partir immédiatement ! déclare Frima de sa voix froide.

_Votre frère ? s'étonne Astérix qui a décidément beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette femme. Si Obélix devait être le frère de quelqu'un, ce serait le mien ! **On est né le même jour à la même heure, par Toutatis ****et Bélénos**** ! Dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire !?** »

Apeldjus lui tire la langue mais la jeune femme n'y fait pas attention... ou très peu. Elle regarde le petit guerrier de manière vide, dédaigneuse. Obélix est écœuré par son regard sur son ami, surtout qu'elle avait déjà essayé de le transformer en statue de glace. Est-ce qu'elle essayerait une nouvelle fois face à eux ? Astérix n'y pense absolument pas et visiblement, c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Se tournant vers Panoramix, il lui tend le parchemin.

« Panoramix ! J'ai trouvé cela coincé dans des branchages près du village. Cela vient de ta mère, Galatine ! »

À ces mots, le druide et l'enchanteresse se figent. Voyant l'étonnement des deux intéressés, le petit blondinet continue :

« Elle a dû l'écrire avant de partir de la Forêt des Druides de l'Est* avec Goscinnix et elle savait qu'ils avaient peu de chances d'arriver vivants ! Elle espérait que même si c'était le cas, tu recevrais cette lettre et que rien de ce qui arrive en ce moment ne se produise !

_Comment ça ? s'étonne Assurancetourix.

_Elle était devin, la maman de Panoramix ? demande Obélix.

_Non, je ne pense pas ! C'est plus... écoutez-tous ! Ce sera plus simple à comprendre ! »

Astérix déroule avec précaution le vieux parchemin et, sous le regard de Frima, il commence à lire :

« _Chez Panoramix. Je ne sais pas si ton père et moi seront capable de rejoindre ce fier petit village en Armorique, mais il faut que tu saches. Tu n'as pas à dire à cet enfant, Obélix, de cacher cette force surhumaine !_

_Oh, comme ces mots sonnent justes dans ta bouche, petit Gaulois ! s'exclame froidement Frima. Je suis sûre que tu te serais très bien entendu avec ma mère, vous avez beaucoup de points communs. Peut-être veux-tu partager ses derniers mots ? »

Alors qu'elle lève la main, prête à geler le petit guerrier, et qu'Obélix s'apprête à faire front pour l'empêcher de blesser son ami, celui reprend :

« _Mais c'était déjà arrivé avant et je ne peux laisser cela se produire une nouvelle fois !_ »

Frima se fige et son visage montre enfin une expression : le choc !

« Quoi ?... suffoque-t-elle.

__Ta sœur, Frima, ainsi que toi, Panoramix, avez été enlevés par les Vikings __Noirs__ et vous avez tout les deux été marqu__és__ de la Marque Maudite du Dragon. _reprend Astérix, sous le regard attentif d'Obélix, celui étonné d'Assurancetourix et celui perturbé de Panoramix. _Nous avons réussit à cacher la marque dans ton dos et effac__er__ cela de ta mémoire. Ton père garde toujours la __P__ierre de __M__émoire avec lui. Il te la redonnera si nous arrivons en Armorique __car nous avons tout les deux compris que nous aurions dû te dire la vérité__. __À cause de ses pouvoirs, nous n'avons rien put faire pour cacher __l__a marque __de ta sœur__. Elle devait toujours tout cacher sous ses robes et ses capes... mais un jour, Frima a voulut trouver une solution et elle s'est rendue dans la Forêt de Brocéliande à la recherche d'une aide mais sa marque et ses pouvoirs effrayaient tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. C'est cela qui a rendue Frima froide comme la glace et qui a gelé son cœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû laissé cela se produire. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisse__r__ la peur me guider et forcer Frima à cacher ce qu'elle était. J'aurais dû l'aider, l__'apprécier__ pour ce qu'elle était et non l'effrayer avec les horribles choses que son pouvoir pouvait faire. Je l'aimais tellement..._

_**TU MENTS ! **» hurle Frima, la gorge nouée et les yeux brillants de larmes.

Les quatre Gaulois et le petit Romain se tournent vers elle pour la voir tremblante de tristesse et de rage, les larmes prêtes à déborder, furieuse et en même temps bouleversée. Toute ces convictions qui avaient envahit sa tête étaient donc fausses ? Frima ne voulait pas le croire. C'était une ruse de ce sale petit Gaulois pour l'empêcher de retrouver ses frères et de former enfin une vraie famille, d'exaucer son souhait ! Tremblante, elle hurle :

« **Ma mère me détestait ! Elle m'a traité****e**** de monstre ! Elle m'a emprisonnée dans cette urne ****alors que je lui demandais de l'aide ! Elle m'a trahie et rejetée**** !**

__Frima n'est pas morte gelée comme je te l'ai dit. _reprend Astérix. _Elle est emprisonnée dans une urne magique que les druides des __Carnutes ont confiés à Goscinnix. Cette urne enferme tout les êtres possédant une force magique en eux __et j'ai été assez cruelle pour l'y enferm__er __après qu'elle t'aie involontairement frappée avec ses pouvoirs et qu'elle me demandait de l'aide, un geste d'amour sincère qui aurait pu dégeler son cœur de glace__. Je t'en prie, pardonne-lui et pardonne-moi ! Frima mérite être libre, tout comme l'enfant de ton village. Dans une grotte, dans les Hautes-Montagnes, se trouve l'urne de Frima, protégée par Pygmalio Uderzos, l'ami Romain de ton père. Je t'en prie ! Vas-y et fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années : libère-la !_ »

Astérix et Obélix lèvent momentanément les yeux vers elle. Frima semble atrocement triste. Ses larmes font briller ses yeux et le désespoir et le chagrin ont remplacer le dédain qu'elle avait l'habitude de montrer. La glace qui emprisonne son cœur semble fondre et laisser enfin la vraie Frima ressortir. Plein d'espoir, Astérix continue :

« _Quand tu la verras, je te prie de lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis désolée de ne pas lui avoir montrer plus tôt, d'avoir eu peur de son talent __et de lui avoir refusé mon aide__. __Chaque être sur cette Terre naît avec un destin tout tracé __qui s'entrelace aux autres comme les fils d'une étoffe __et je suis sûre que celui de Frima n'est pas d'être enfermée. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et réparer mes fautes. __Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour __simplement tenir sa main une dernière fois, comme la mère que j'__aur__ais __dû être__. __Je suis sûre qu'elle saura aidé ton petit Obélix à contrôler sa force et que, par cet acte d'amour sincère, la glace qui emprisonne son cœur fondra. Et qu'elle redeviendra celle qu'elle a toujours été et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. _»

Terminant la lettre, le petit guerrier sourit à la jeune enchanteresse. Celle-ci semble touchée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Astérix s'approche d'elle avec un sourire sincère et lui tend la main. Maintenant qu'il connaît son histoire, il sait que Frima peut être une personne douce et gentille, la digne sœur de Panoramix.

« Le Mal ne peut être détruit par le Mal ! Et parfois, l'arme la plus puissante est une simple étreinte. » sourit le guerrier, repensant à ce qu'il avait vécut pour aider Obélix il y a des années.

* * *

La jeune femme demeure indécise quelques instants puis, son visage bouleversé se trouvant soudain déformé par la haine, elle lève la main vers Astérix et se met à serrer le vide. Le petit guerrier pousse alors un cri étouffé. Il a l'impression qu'une main froide vient de le saisir à la gorge et essaye de l'étouffer. Là, c'est la panique parmi les compagnons du petit Gaulois.

« **Astérix ! **panique Obélix.

_**Frima ! Non !** » s'affole Panoramix.

Le tailleur de menhirs, le barde et le druide essayent d'approcher d'Astérix pour l'aider mais Frima les repousse d'un simple geste de main, les jetant tout les trois au sol. Apeldjus est le seul encore libre de ses mouvements mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. L'enchanteresse s'approche d'Astérix, furieuse. Ce dernier la fixe droit dans les yeux, lâchant la lettre de Galatine, et malgré qu'il est soudain soulevé du sol et qu'il commence à manquer d'air...

« Je comprends, Frima... articule-t-il. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu gèles tout avec ta malédiction... mais tu peux redevenir qui tu étais avant...

_Me comprendre ? rugit Frima en resserrant ses doigts, faisant qu'Astérix manque de plus en plus d'air. Comment pourrais-tu ? **Tu n'es en rien comme moi ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! **»

Astérix sent sa tête qui tourne. Sa vision se brouille, ses cheveux blanchissent soudain et il a l'impression que sa peau gèle. Obélix avait dégelé son cœur mais Frima était en train de le regeler.

« Tu as raison... suffoque le petit guerrier qui combat péniblement l'inconscience. Je ne suis pas comme toi... ta mère n'était pas comme toi non plus... mais elle était capable de t'aimer pour ce que tu étais... articule-t-il, faisant pleurer Frima qui se met également à trembler de chagrin. Alors je veux bien la croire et essayer... peu importe ce que tu as fais, Panoramix est ton frère... et Panoramix appartient à notre village nous sommes tous comme une famille... une famille accepte ses membres peu importe leurs différences... comme pour Obélix et moi... et une famille n'abandonne jamais un de ses membres...

_Non... **TU MENTS !** » hurle-t-elle, avant de gifler violemment Astérix.

Elle ne peut supporter plus longtemps ces mensonges. Elle n'a certes pas finit de le geler mais elle ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Elle préfère le voir souffrir en gelant lentement devant elle. Le petit guerrier tombe lourdement au sol comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon et reprend tant bien que mal son souffle, ses poumons lui faisant mal comme s'ils se fendillaient à chaque respiration. Alors libéré de l'emprise de Frima, Obélix court vers son ami et le redresse pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration. Dès que la main du rouquin entre en contact avec la peau du blondinet, celui dernier reprend des couleurs, sa peau comme ses cheveux reprenant leur teinte naturelle, la glace quittant enfin et définitivement son cœur.

Voyant les deux amis interagir comme des frères, le large tailleur de menhirs tapant doucement le dos du petit guerrier qui se masse la gorge en reprenant de grandes inspirations, le visage haineux de Frima disparaît pour laisser sa place au chagrin. Surtout lorsque Panoramix s'approche à son tour et aide Astérix en lui demandant de d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément pour calmer la douleur. Apeldjus profite de cela pour saisir la lettre sur le sol et pour s'approcher de l'enchanteresse.

« Tient ! Lit par toi-même ! »

Frima baisse les yeux vers le petit garçon qui lui sourit tendrement, ses grands yeux bleu et innocent remplis de compréhension. Tremblante, elle saisit le parchemin et commence à lire. Au fil des mots, sa haine s'efface, laissant place au chagrin... et à la joie. Après avoir lu les derniers mots, elle tombe à genoux, en larmes, la lettre serrée contre son cœur.

« Mère... » sanglote-t-elle.

Relevant les yeux, elle voit les quatre Gaulois qui la regardent, pleins d'espoir. Frima est alors frappée par la réalité ! Elle pensait avoir tout perdu et faisait tout pour le retrouver alors qu'il était là devant elle. Ce village qu'elle essayait de détruire était sa famille ! La joie sur son visage est alors remplacée par de la honte.

« Qu'ai-je fais ?... » suffoque-t-elle.

* * *

Elle se lève subitement et s'avance vers le cœur de la montagne. Surpris, Panoramix et Assurancetourix la suivent. Comme Astérix est encore un peu tremblant sur ses jambes et se réchauffe seulement, Obélix le soulève dans ses larges bras avant de suivre le druide et le barde avec Apeldjus et le petit Idéfix. Ils rejoignent rapidement Frima qui se dirige rapidement vers le centre de la montagne.

« Frima ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète Panoramix.

_Je dois arrêter ce que j'ai causée !

_Mais... suffoque Assurancetourix en se rappelant ce que le druide lui a avoué avant qu'ils ne partent. Mlle Frima ! Le seul moyen de rompre le froid est...

_Je sais... L'urne avait stoppée ma magie mais maintenant... le cœur de glace doit s'arrêter de battre ! »

Tremblante, elle lève ses bras et les joint au-dessus de sa tête. Son corps se met à briller de lumière.

« **Frima ! Non !** hurle Panoramix, horrifié.

_Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! sanglote-t-elle en regardant son cadet. Je suis un monstre ! Non pas à cause de mes pouvoirs mais à cause de ce que je les ai laissé me faire ! Ils m'ont changé en ce que je craignais le plus au monde ! Je dois faire cela ! »

Des flocons de glace se mettent à tourner autour de la jeune enchanteresse. Astérix aillant enfin repris ses esprits, il descend des larges bras de son ami et essaye de s'approcher d'elle mais Panoramix l'arrête. C'est bien trop dangereux !

« Frima, tu vas mourir si tu fais cela ! s'indigne le petit guerrier.

_Je le sais... mais tout va bien ! sourit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Obélix, Astérix ! Vous êtes deux êtres uniques ! Vous n'êtes pas frères de sang mais vous partagez le même cœur ! Et toi, Assurancetourix ! Tu sais que le Village t'aime avec ou sans ta voix ! Tu es un être exceptionnel ! »

Le sourire de la jeune femme est si sincère qu'Assurancetoruix sent les larmes perlés dans ses yeux. Le barde sent une nouvelle fois ce drôle de sentiment étreindre son cœur. Chaque fois que Frima lui parlait et le regardait dans les yeux. La première fois, il l'avait renié mais... quelque chose l'attirait vers Frima. Pas ses pouvoirs, pas ses paroles, autre chose... quelque chose qu'il comprend mais qu'il a peur d'avouer tout haut. Panoramix regarde Frima avec un regard que la jeune femme n'a pas vu depuis des années : celui d'un frère inquiet pour sa sœur aînée. Elle lui sourit de la même manière qu'elle faisait toujours pour le rassurer et ajoute :

« Vous êtes tous spéciaux, tout les quatre... ne l'oubliez jamais... »

Les flocons se regroupent d'avantage autour de l'enchanteresse, formant une tornade qui étincelle de particules glacées. Panoramix sait ce qu'il risque d'arriver à sa sœur... et même s'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il était beaucoup trop âgé pour se comporter comme le petit frère qu'il est, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la perdre une seconde fois !

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, Frima ! Tu mérites de vivre comme nous tous !

_Panoramix a raison ! » admet Obélix, qui a enfin pardonné à Frima.

L'histoire de la jeune femme lui rappelait la sienne. Il savait ce que c'était de craindre une force qu'on ne contrôle pas et de se laisser mener par cette peur et par cette force. Il avait faillit mal tourner il y a des années lorsqu'il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Si Astérix ne l'avait pas aider, il serait peut-être devenu comme Frima : un monstre contrôlé par sa force ! Et rien que cette idée le terrifie ! Astérix avait réussit à le sauver lorsqu'ils étaient enfants... alors peut-être que Frima pouvait encore être sauvée. Mais la jeune femme ne voit pas d'autre issue à son destin. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle sourit :

« Non... une prophétie annonçait que l'Amour sincère vaincrait le Cœur de Glace ! Nous y sommes ! J'ai enfin ce que je cherchais : l'amour des miens ! Je croyais être haïe de tous... je sais que c'était faux ! Ma mère m'a toujours aimée, mon père m'aimait, mon frère m'a regretté... j'ai enfin ce que je voulais ! »

Fermant les yeux, Frima laisse les flocons se serrer contre elle, un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage et des larmes de joie et de tristesse… voir même de peur. Elle se met à scintiller de magie et de givre et Assurancetourix ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que la glace est en train de la tuer. Soudain, sans que aucun de ses compagnons ne puisse l'arrêter, le barde s'échappe du groupe et court vers Frima.

« **Assurancetourix ! **» hurlent-ils en le voyant étreindre la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se raidit au contact des bras qui l'enlacent et ouvre les yeux, affolée. Si Assurancetourix la tenait ainsi à cet instant, il pourrait mourir avec elle.

« Va-t-en, Assurancetourix !

_**Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !**

_**Mais c'est toi qui mourras si tu restes près de moi ! **pleure-t-elle, incapable de laisser cela se produire.

_**Peu importe ! Je ne te laisse pas !** »

Serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, il sent la glace qui se colle contre lui, le plantant et le blessant comme des poignards gelés. Mais peu importe ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ainsi. Surtout pas avec ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Ce dernier lui fait soudain mal, la glace l'encerclant soudainement. Sentant que leur dernier heure est proche, il lui murmure dans l'oreille :

« Je t'aime... »

Une lueur blanche se met à irradier les deux jeunes gens, forçant les Gaulois et le petit Romain à se cacher les yeux. Un vent froid se met à souffler dans la grotte et s'enroule comme un tourbillon autour des jeunes gens... puis une violente détonation retentit dans toute l'Armorique, alertant le Village et l'armée de César. L'onde de choc d'une puissance incroyable fait tomber au sol Astérix, Obélix, Panoramix, Apeldjus et Idéfix. À cet instant, la forteresse de glace s'effondre et les monstres de glace se mettent à hurler de douleur et se retrouvent parcourut de fissures blanches qui les brisent en milles morceaux !

* * *

**Et voilà! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et la fin. Alors? à votre avis? Un Happy End? Ou un Sad End?**

**Les notifications notés*:**

**46* Lorsque Astérix est énervé, les insultes vont bon train.**

**47* C'est le lieu où vivaient Panoramix et sa famille avant la disparition de Frima. Panoramix est ensuite partis pour les Carnutes mais pas ses parents. Dans ma fiction « Après être tombé dans la marmite », le Village apprend à la fin la mort des parents de Panoramix sans savoir vraiment qui ils sont pour leur druide.**


End file.
